Jessica Evans' Seventh Year
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jessica Evans is back with a willpower to help those in need. She's determined to keep above Lord Voldemort and all his Death Eaters once back at Hogwarts. Will she survive to fight in the battle? Seventh in the series! Read others before you read this or you will get confused.
1. Chapter 1

**And this is my intallment to my Jessica Evans' Series! Thanks to those who reviewed on my last instalment and I hope you all like this one. It's almost two years since I began writing fanfiction, and I don't know how I should celebrate it. Any ideas anyone?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I had a lift home to Surrey with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia kept saying that if Alfie wasn't her brother then she wouldn't do this. Can't she just get over the fact that my Mum was a witch? Uncle Alfie got over that!

Finally the car pulled up in Privet Drive, weird, my uncle's car wasn't there. He said he would be there to meet me with Aunt Michelle. "Come on, both of you, get out of the car." Uncle Vernon said to me and Harry.

We clamoured out like little kids and walked to the back of the car, Uncle Vernon opened the boot and me and Harry grabbed our things from the boot and walked away from the car. "I'll see you soon then." I said, hugging Harry. "Yeah, if I get out." He muttered, I laughed softly, grabbed my things and wheeled my case towards my home.

I gave Harry one last look before I went to take hold of the key from the hanging pot, and it's not there. Strange. I knocked on the door and my Aunt Michelle answered, immediately she looked different, she was wearing this this outfit that she hadn't worn since I was a child, she held her body in a strange way and when she stepped forward to hug me she had a limp, which she never did before, her eyes normally shone bright but now they are dull.

"Hi." I said, she wrapped her arms around me and it felt weird, "Hi Jessica." Aunt Michelle said, weird, she calls me Jess, in fact she was one of the first that did. "Come in," She said stepping aside, I noticed her limp again.

"Thanks, I'll just go take this upstairs." I said hauling my trunk inside and up to the stairs, "Okay I'll see you for dinner." She answered, she turned and limped off. I made my mind up to write to George as soon as I get upstairs. As soon as I stepped through my doorway I noticed it wasn't right, I gasped, there were large scratches on the wall, my lamp was smashed and my clothes were shoved in a corner and all of my draws emptied.

It was weird and scary. I put my trunk on the bed and opened it. I heard a loud noise from downstairs; I quickly locked my door then got out my eagle feather quill, some black ink and some parchment,

_Dear George, _

_I'm worried, my mum is acting weird, her eyes are dull, not shining like they used too. I'm worried. _

_My room is a mess, everything is shattered. And my wardrobe and draws are empty, like someone was searching for something in my room, I'm worried though. _

_Plus there's massive claw marks on my wall that I'm pretty sure wasn't there last time I was back. I am so scared. _

_Love Jess _

Pep fluttered into my room with Toffee behind her, she looked really happy to see me, Toffee fluttered to the top of my wardrobe then settled on my bed,. I tied the letter to Toffee's leg,

"Take this to George and make it fast please. I think we're in danger here. Hurry back with his reply too." I said. He nodded as if he could understand me then flew off. "I'm sorry Pep, I needed to have that letter delivered quickly," I said she nipped my hand and flew off. I turned back to my room, it was a total mess, I placed all the smashed china and glass in a corner, I saw a large bag filled with smaller bags, with one word on them; dresses.

Then deeper in the large bag I saw boxes and boxes and more bags, it seemed as though this bag was never ending. I left this bag in the corner. I folded up my clothes left over that were on the floor and put them on my bed. It took an hour, a tapping on the window ended my work.

It was Toffee, he was back with a reply. I opened my window, and he flew in and landed on my desk. It was only a note scribbled down and hurriedly tied to Toffee. I untied the note from his leg.

_Jess, _

_Don't you dare go near her again. I forbid you. You may think I am getting bossy but it's for your safety! _

_I'll be along in about an hour maybe two, we've gotta get back up. Get everything you own in your trunk and keep away from your Mum. _

_I'm talking to Dad as I write. If your Mum calls say you're doing important homework, keep your door locked and wand ready. But don't use magic._

_I'll be there is an half an hour tops babe. Stay safe please. _

_Love George._

Now I was scared. Why wasn't I allowed to see them? Then it dawned on me, Barty Crouch Junior was imposing as Mad-Eye Moody, his eyes were dull, it was an effect of the Polyjuice Potion, that person down stairs wasn't my Auntie, she was an imposter.

And I'm sure a locked door won't stop her from killing me. If that's what she wants to do.

I need Cam here, I need him here, I need a proper wizard here, one who could help me. I spotted my photo albums, I shoved them in my trunk. It was almost five o'clock now. Half an hour that's all. I peered into the bag in the corner, brand new clothes, enough to fit a wardrobe but that bag seemed to have loads of room so I used that to my advantage, packing more and more things in that bag.

I packed everything in my trunk, getting rid of old things I didn't need. Aunt Michelle didn't call me down but half an hour later and no George appeared. Now I was extremely worried and scared and a little bit sick. My bag was still packed with my Hogwarts things. My trunk was cram packed with my clothes and my books and some other items.

And my Muggle money from my piggy bank, it had over two hundred quid in it, I would have to ask Bill to see if he can get some more money out of Gringotts from my vault. "Jessica!" Aunt Michelle called, weird, Aunt Michelle always talks to me in Welsh. I went to my door, "I'm doing homework!" I called back. "It's dinner," She called, "I'm not hungry!" I called.

Suddenly there was loud thumps as someone ran up the steps then there was banging on my door. My heart was beating three times faster than normal. The door knob was being twisted then more thumping on the door.

"JESSICA! LET ME IN NOW!" the woman yelled. "NO!" I called back, looking for my wand. Where was it?! "_ALOHOMORA_!" she yelled. The door clicked open and she walked in weirdly with a wand raised at me. "Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Your dear, dear Mother..." "Wrong. My Mum is a Muggle! She can't do magic. I'm Muggleborn!" I said. She let out an evil laugh. "I kept it from you hunny." She said. I thought of something. No one would know, only the Order should know. I stood up straight, but still backing away. "My mum is dead. She's been dead for years! The people who lived here were my Aunt and Uncle!" I said clearly.

She laughed manically. "As if I care. I'm here for information on Potter, I know you're close with him." She said, my brain worked then, she wants information on Harry? Who lives next door?! "Are you going to tell me where Potter is?" She asked, I laughed. "Like I would tell you!" I said. "Tell me where Potter is!" She yelled. "No! I don't know where he is!" I yelled.

She came towards me and raised her hands to my shoulders and shoved me. I cried out as my back hit my desk then she raised her wand and opened her mouth. "_Crucio_!" she yelled, the pain hit me and I curled up, trying to fight off the pain. My body was shaking. She cut the curse from me. "Ready to tell me where Harry Potter is?" "No." I whispered.

"As you wish," She said and raised her wand again. "_Crucio!_" She screamed, I twisted in pain again. I screamed as the pain got worse. Then there was a loud cracking noise as someone Apparated into the room. She cut the curse. It was a man, but my eyesight was blurred and I was weak, I couldn't even lift my head, I didn't know who he was.

Quickly the man pulled out his wand and yelled. "_Expelliarmus_!" the woman's wand flew out of her hand and into the man's. "_Stupify!_! The man snapped, knocking the woman out. The voice was familiar.

"Jess." the man said. It was George. He knelt by me and helped me to sit up. "George! She tortured me about Harry." I said, hugging him to me. He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair soothingly. "Shh it's okay... Dad'll be here soon. I'm here Jessie. Shhh I'm here. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He soothed. He put both wands down and pulled me closer to him.

He kissed my forehead. I had tears in my eyes. I know George will keep his promise, and that made me happy. "And I you George." I whispered. Though I'm not sure that he heard me. Four more loud cracks were heard as Fred, Moody, Mr Weasley and Kingsley Apparated in front of us. Fred knelt by George and me. "What happened Jess? George?" Mr Weasley asked.

We looked up at Mr Weasley. "She-she tortured me, for information on Harry." I said, burying my head in George's chest. "If I had been any later, she would have been killed." George said. He handed the wand he took to Kingsley. "We'll have to question her when the juice wears off. Then wipe her memory." Moody said. "I'll take Jess, Dad." "No, no, we're all taking Jess."

"No I meant, I'll take her on the same broom as me, she's still weak, she'll fall off without me." George said. Mr Weasley nodded. "Weasley, I'll stay behind to get this one to the Order for questioning." Kingsley said. Mr Weasley nodded then looked at me. "Okay. Fred, take her trunk and bag then Apparate home, and the cage for Pep." Mr Weasley said. He zapped the large bag into a more manageable sized bag.

Fred nodded, seized my trunk, bag, the bag and cage and Apparated away. "We have to get you away from here, you're in danger." Moody said. I nodded. George helped me up, and kept his arms around me, in case I fell. "Where's your broom?" George asked softly "Over there," I whispered I pointed. "Well let's go then." Mr Weasley said, he and Moody went first, then me and George, and he was holding my broom.

George mounted the broom behind me and held my waist. "I'll look after you Jessie, I promise I will" George whispered in my ear, then he moved my hair to one side of my head and kissed my bare skin on my neck. "Keep in formation." Mr Weasley said, he flew up first, "Don't break ranks if one of us gets killed." Moody said, we set off, it was a long night, to get to the Burrow, I leant against George, and he guided the broom, but it all went well, "There, Jess, you're safe, nothing can get to you now." Mr Weasley said

"Thank you." I whispered, I leant against George. He wrapped his arms around me. "Jess, you'll be staying here until you go back to Hogwarts, I'm afraid you won't be returning to your home in Surrey for a while." Mr Weasley said, I nodded, George led me into the house, "Jess, are you okay? Did anything happen on the way here?" she asked.

"No Molly, nothing happened, Jess needs sleep, look at her, she's drooping in George's arms." Mr Weasley said. "Oh George, take her up to Ginny's room please." Mrs Weasley said. George nodded and helped me up the stairs. "You're safe now." George said, I smiled. "I know I am, thank you." I said, we got to Ginny's floor. "I'm so glad you wrote to me I don't want to think about what would have happened." George said,

"I'm glad I did too." I said, I hugged myself, George watched me, he looked pained. I reached towards him. "Like you said, I'm safe now. Nothing can get to me." I said, wrapping my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around me, I saw his old twinkle in his eye again, he pressed his lips to mine softly, he held me closer, as our mouths moved in sync, I've kissed George many times over the three years that we've been together, we've never kissed like this.

When George pulled back, he was crying. "Hey shh stop crying. I should be the one crying, I almost got killed by a weirdo pretending to be my mum. I'm safe now." I said, using my sleeve to wipe away his tears. "I know you're safe but what about Hogwarts?" he asked "I'll be allowed to use magic then, I'm almost seventeen. I can disarm and seriously injure people without thinking of it too much. I'll be able to keep myself and Ginny safe." I said.

"Okay. Okay I'm just being protective." He said "Which is why I'm dating you." I joked "Cheek!" he laughed, he leaned down and kissed me again, "Now, off to bed." He said. "Yes sir." I laughed, I grabbed his tie and pulled him down then pecked his cheek. He laughed as I let him go and stepped into Ginny's room. The spare bed was made, and she was sleep, I crept into the spare bed, I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of my latest instalment! Hope you all enjoyed, once more and I shall have another chapter up soooon.**


	2. First Day at the Burrow

**Short chapter today, sorry! I'm having so much fun writing this book, LOVE IT! How about dropping some reviews people? I love them too!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin Cam and her many animals. **

**By the way, the bits in bold beside the weird looking language is the English version of what Jessica is saying in Welsh.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Jess! Jess! Wake up! It's ten am! Wake up!" Ginny yelled. She was shaking me. She shook me too hard, when I opened my eyes and her face was looming over me, I jumped and rolled off the bed. "Whoa! Nice way to wake me up." I laughed, sitting up and stretching.

"What time did you get here?" she asked, "Late last night, or maybe early this morning, I dunno." I said. I got up, and spotted my trunk. "Fred brought it in this morning and your bags." Ginny said "Ah, I see." I said, I knelt in front of it.

"It's warm out. And we're going in the lake later. Dad said because we've been locked up we can have some outlet but Bill is in charge, along with Charlie." Ginny said "So I'll need to find my bikini." I laughed "Yeah. I'm going... and Ron, and Fred and George, Bill is too oh and Charlie. Mum and Dad are going out for some supplies, and Charlie and Bill are in charge, Fleur might be coming so yeah. Fun." Ginny laughed.

"I 'eard my name," Fleur said walking in the room. "'Ello, Jess." She said "Morning Fleur." I smiled. I dug through my trunk and found my emerald green bikini. "Got it." I said, "Are you coming swimming later?" Fleur asked, her accent has gotten better! "Yeah. I am." I said, I picked out a vest, shorts and sandals. I slipped to the bath room, got changed and had a quick wash.

Then I walked back to the room, and dropped my dirty stuff in my trunk then kicked it shut. "This iz a beautiful bikini." Fleur said, holding the bikini up "Thanks. I got it from Tesco's months ago on the winter sale." I said, I turned to Ginny, "Do you know where my brother is?" I asked, "Yeah, he's gone over to Tonk's to help protect her family." Ginny said,

"Oh, thank God, I thought something bad had happened." I said, "Let's go swimming!" she laughed, she was wearing a bright red tank-ini, her hair was down her back. "I'll go get the boys, Fleur's meeting us out there, so you can too. See ya in a bit." She said she left.

I changed into my bikini, and grabbed a towel. I loosened the grip on my hair and felt it tumble down my back. I smiled, the green on my bikini brought out my eyes and hair. I ran down the steps, then out of the house.

They were in the water, I heard splashing. "No! Don't dunk me Charlie!" I heard Ginny scream. I walked quicker then rounded a tree, just in time to see Fred and George duck under the water then see Bill being dragged under. I laughed and hung my towel in the tree, then stepped into the cold water. "Ooooh." I said, the lake was deep. I couldn't touch the bottom of it.

It was clear water surprisingly. "Jess!" Ginny called. I ducked my head under and swam towards George, I checked it was him then touched his leg softly, the dragged my finger tip slowly up his thigh, then let go and surfaced. "What the- Jess!" he laughed.

"Scared ya huh?" I asked. "Yeah!" he laughed, he snaked one hand around my waist, and brought me closer to him, our bodies pressed together, I wrapped my legs around his hips, he used one hand to keep us afloat, he pressed his cold lips to mine. His tongue traced my lips softly. He smiled when he pulled back, he let go of my waist and used his hands to swim backwards.

I let go of him and swam with him to the edge of the lake, where we sat, in the water on the bank, talking, watching the others and kissing. Fred floated along beside us for a bit, until me and George flicked water at him. He floated away then. I got out of the lake to sunbathe, I was freezing, Ginny and Fleur joined me, while the boys messed about. "You okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I sighed. "Come on I know that sigh." Ginny said, she did know me so well. "Hey! Char! That's my foot not Fred's!" Bill yelled. I laughed, Bill is fine now, he's got his strength back.

"I'm just worried about my Auntie and Uncle, like where are they? And why would someone want to kill me." I asked myself. "I don't know Jess. Dad will find them, ya know he'll do anything for you; you're like my sister, the amount of times you're here either with Ron or George. He loves you, you know, George does." Ginny said. I looked at her for a long time. Finally I spoke.

"When did you get so serious?" I asked. Ginny gave a loud cry and made to hit me, I jumped up and ran to the lake, Ginny ran after me. I dived in and surfaced in the middle of the lake. "Jess! Get back here!" Ginny yelled. "Now you've got it!" Fred yelled. "Meh!" I laughed, I took a deep breath and ducked under the water just as Ginny bombed into the water.

I swam to the side furthest away from the Burrow, it became deep. I turned and opened my eyes and smiled when Ginny wasn't near. Suddenly hands grabbed me, I let out a watery scream. I kicked out and wriggled my shoulders hard but the hands gripping me were strong. The hands were not letting me up for air, who was it? I was quickly running out of air, I surfaced with difficulty.

I struggled, I made a weird gargling noise before the person shoved my head under water again. "Jess!" Bill yelled. He started to swim towards me. I struggled again, I let out a scream. The person holding me dunked my head under the water and kept it there.

I struggled even more. I was running out of breath. I felt my body go slack and my mind go blank, I felt hands drift away from me, then I felt my body go deeper in the water then my mind went completely black.

**George's POV:**

I heard a weird noise. "Jess!" Bill yelled rushing towards her. I followed, with Fred and Charlie behind me. Bill shoved the guy holding Jess under the water off her, and onto the banking.

He jumped up and pounced on the guy, Charlie went to help and got the guy in a head lock. I grabbed Jess and got her head above water.

She didn't breathe out. Shit. I began to swim towards the bank and got her out, I turned her over and thumped her back, and she coughed and poured out water. She coughed herself awake. I breathed out, happy she was still alive.

**Jess's POV:**

My head felt swimmy. I was lying on a bank. I sat up slowly, "George?" I asked looking at him. He hugged me, I jumped back when I saw a guy struggling in Charlie's strong arms. It was a Death Eater fresh from Azkaban prison. He snarled at me.

"Jess, are you okay?" Ron asked, rushing to me. I nodded and hugged him. "What's happened?!" Mr Weasley called. He rushed over. He saw the man struggling in Charlie's arms, he saw me on the ground with George's arms around me.

"What happened Bill?" Mr Weasley asked "This guy got in somehow, Dad I don't know, we were just in the lake swimming when he grabbed Jess and tried to kill her." Bill said. "I know who he is. Bill get dressed and get them." Mr Weasley ordered.

I've never seen him like this. "Can you walk Jess?" he asked, more like the Mr Weasley I know. "Yr wyf yn meddwl felly." I stammered. Mr Weasley looked confused. "George. Ron. Get her into the house." Mr Weasley said.

George took hold of one of my arms and slung it around his neck, he scooped up my body and carried me as if I weighed nothing.. "You're freezing," Ron said touching my arm. "Rwy'n gwybod." I replied. (**I know.**)

"Ron, you get her towel, mine too please." George said Ron ran off. "Nid wyf yn gwybod beth ddigwyddodd..." I muttered, (**I don't know what happened.**) "Jess. Please stop talking Welsh!" George pleaded, he pushed open the door and went in. He sat me on the settee, then wrapped his arms around me. I tried to make English words go into my brain.

"I-I don't know what happened." I said "I know. I don't either." George said. The door opened and closed again after a few seconds. Everyone tramped around me wearing towels, Ron handed me mine and I wrapped myself in it.

"Evans. What happened?" Moody asked "I-I don't know. I was swimming away from Ginny then arms grabbed me and tried to drown me. I surfaced, then I screamed." I said "Right. Do you know how he got in?" Moody asked.

"I-I don't k-know." I said shaking my head. "You must remember!" Moody cried angrily, I could see his eye swivelling around the Burrow. "I-I can't! All I remember is getting pulled under the water! I never saw the person who did it!" I cried back. George tightened his arm around me. "You must have saw something!" Moody yelled

"If she says she didn't see anything then she didn't see anything! Look, she's in shock, I just managed to get her back to speaking English." George snapped. Moody glared at him. "Alastor. We need to make more protection, it is not Jess' fault." Mr Weasley said. I snuggled closer to George. "Take her upstairs George. Make sure she rests," Mr Weasley said.

George stood and lifted me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. "George..." I said, "Shh…" he shushed, carrying me into Ginny's room. He sat me on the bed. "George." I said, he looked at me "I-I don't know what happened." "I know, you don't have to explain to me." He said "I know." I said, George looked over at me, he sat down next to me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

He pressed his lips softly to mine, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm glad I wrote that letter to you." I said "Me too." George said. Mrs Weasley came up to the room, "Just relax for the rest of the day, okay? Arthur and the others will do some more spells. I honestly don't know what's happening anymore." she said. I nodded and lay back on the bed. George stayed with me the entire day.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading! Remember to drop some reviews please!**


	3. Getting Harry

**Another short chapter, sorry about that! I'm building the story up!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I recovered the next day. I woke up with George still at my side. "Hey you should have went to your own bed." I said "Mmmm Fred won't mind..." he mumbled. "I'm sure. But won't Ginny and your Mum mind?" I said,

"I don't mind but you might want to warn me next time." Ginny said, scaring both George and I. "I didn't know myself." I said "Well. George you can shoo out of our room." Ginny said looking at her brother with a stern look.

"Okay I'm going I'm going!" George said, he leapt up, kissed my cheek and ran out the door, closing it behind him. "Ah. I'm training him for when you're married." Ginny said jumping up from her bed and going to her wardrobe. "Mum and Dad talked to me last night. They said you'd be staying here until further notice and I told them I don't mind, you're like a sister to me." Ginny said, I laughed and sat up in bed.

"Why thank you, and you're like my sister too. Maybe we will be sisters one day." I said, Ginny grinned. I got up out of bed, and I realised I was still in my bikini. "Do you want me to clear out some of my wardrobe for ya?" Ginny asked, "Nah, I'll live of the suitcase, it's fine." I said, Ginny looked confused as I reached for my dressing gown.

"It's a Muggle term. It means I won't unpack, I'll take what I want and return it to my trunk." I said, I pulled my dressing gown on, grabbed some summer clothes and showered. Once clean I went to my trunk. "Now I've gotta sort out my stuff." I said. I reached and brought out my photo albums. I placed them on my bed. Ginny picked up a photo album then opened it.

"Weird, they don't move." She said staring at them closely. "They're Muggle photos Gin. They're not supposed to move," I laughed. "Oh. Still they're weird" Ginny said as she flicked through the albums. I stacked my school books beside my trunk, along with my quills and ink. I placed my trunk at the end of bed. My broom next to Ginny's standing in the corner.

"You girlies dressed now?" George asked from the door. "Yeah!" Ginny called. George stepped in. "Hey George, come over here and have a look at her baby photos!" Ginny laughed. George went over and sat next to Ginny.

"Aw you looked so cute!" he cooed. "Yeah I was a cute baby!" I laughed. "Anyway! You're here for the wedding." Ginny said. "Yeah, and because you live under this roof, you're invited." George said, I smiled and went towards him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, "Honey, I've already been invited. The invite is in my bag. Do you think Bill would forget me? The kid sister of his best friend." I said,

"Er probably." George grinned. I gave him a kiss and stood from his lap. George laughed and looked at the albums again. "Awww! You look so cute!" George cooed, I peeped at the books and saw he was looking at my year one school photo. I had my black hair in bunches on top of my head in a green checked school dress, with the matching green checked bobbles.

He turned over the page and it was the one from my seventh birthday party, I had a group of my friends in my old house surrounding me while I held out a square cake with book titles on the top. I was wearing a pair of black leggings, with a purple Tweenies top, my hair was in two pigtails and a full fringe, I had a toothy smile grinning at the camera.

"Why thank you. I want to see your baby photos," I said "Ha! Good luck with that! I made Mum hide all mine from the prying eyes of you!" George laughed, I snaked my arms around his neck then kissed him. Ginny gave a small cough. We broke our kiss and looked at her. "Sorry Gin." I said, unfolding myself from George. "Ew. I don't mind you dating and that but_ please _keep the kissing to a minimal." Ginny said,

"Sorry. I should know how you feel, what with you and Harry…" I said. "What with her and Harry? Do I have turn all brotherly?" George laughed, "No you don't, it's over." Ginny said, "Oh, Jess, Mum and Dad wanna talk to you," George said, "What? Why?" I asked, "I dunno, they just said to come and get you," George said, "Okay, I'll go down now then." I said, leaving the room.

I went downstairs and to where Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the table. "Ah, Jessica," Mr Weasley said beckoning me over. I went over and sat opposite him.

"Before your Aunt and Uncle was taken we had planned to remove you from Surrey the same time as we planned to remove Harry, it's way too dangerous for you both to be there, you saw that when we rescued you. You see, when your mother died, she left behind a sacrifice that protects you and Harry but that breaks when you can no longer call the place where you grew up home, and you no longer can, because of the people who took your Aunt and Uncle. Moving on, you are safe, but we need to make sure Harry gets here safely too. We're planning on using Poly-Juice Potion to make seven Harry's. We've already got the volunteers so there's no use in asking to be one of them Jess, plus you will still be too young. But you can do something," Mr Weasley said,

"Which is?" I asked, "Can you prepare the Poly-Juice Potion? I understand from Ron that you had an O in your OWLs in Potions, all the ingredients are already up the attic." Mr Weasley said. "Sure, I'll do it, I'll start on it now shall I?" I asked, "That would be great!" Mr Weasley said, "You'll have to get one of the boys to help you get the attic down dear," Mrs Weasley said, I began to get up but sat back down again.

"Mr Weasley, do you know about Harry and me? You mentioned our mother." I said, "Of course I know Jessica, before Sirius died he told a select few from the Order, which included Molly and I." Mr Weasley said, "Oh, I never knew, well I'll start on the potion now." I said, I got up and walked up the stairs and into Ron's room. He was lying on his bed, _reading._

"Is that a book?!" I demanded as he hurriedly tried to hide it. "No!" "I need your help. I need to get up the attic." I said "Why?" "To make a potion. Plus to make sure no one turns up as a cat, like Hermione did in our second year. Which I would laugh at but it won't help Harry." I said. "Okay." Ron huffed but he got the attic down and went up with me.

I saw the cauldron in the centre of the dark attic, with all of the ingredients around it. I got to work immediately, preparing the potion like I did in second year with Hermione. I perfected the potion until it was four days before my birthday,

I found out George was going to be a part of the Order's plans, I begun to worry about him, and all of the others that were planning to take part. Just before they planned to leave Moody gave me a flask for me to fill the potion I made, which I did. "Stay safe," I whispered into George's ear as I hugged him, "I will." George said, he gave me a soft kiss.

I let him go and I stood with Mrs Weasley and watched as they left. "He'll be okay. They all will." Mrs Weasley said. "I know. I can't help worrying though," I said turning to Mrs Weasley. "I can't help it either... but we must move on. And pray that they will be okay." She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said closing the door. "Do you know why I called Fred and George, Fred and George?" she asked, "No, they've never said anything to me." I said "Well I named them after Fabian and Gideon, my brothers well nearly anyway. They were my brothers. They were both killed by Death Eaters. Fred's middle name is Gideon and George's middle name is Fabian. They're a constant reminder of them." She said, she gazed around at the kitchen.

The boys had made quite a mess in the kitchen so I made Mrs Weasley a nice cup of hot chocolate and set her down with a magazine while I cleaned the kitchen with Ginny.

* * *

**Again, thank you to those who reviewed, can I get some more? Please...**


	4. Oh No!

**Chapter FOUR **

In silence we worked until we heard the roaring of the motorbike. Ginny and I rushed outside to see Harry land with Hagrid. At least I think it was Harry. I didn't bother checking if it was, I rushed forward to hug him.

He was soaking wet. "Are you hurt? I thought you were bringing Hedwig?" I asked "She died saving me Jess. She tried to divert some Death Eaters away from me," Harry said looking at me sadly.

"Oh no." I said, I pressed a hand to my mouth. "Harry! Hagrid!" Mrs Weasley cried rushing outside. "What happened? Where are the others?" Mrs Weasley asked "They're not back yet?" Harry asked

"They were on us right from the start, Molly. We never had a chance." Hagrid said, "Well, thank goodness, you two are all right." Mrs Weasley said, she made her way back into the Burrow, I let Ginny and Harry have their moment while I hugged Hagrid. "It was an ambush!" Hagrid said. "Ron and Tonks should have already been back, Dad and Fred as well." Ginny said.

She didn't get to say anymore because there was a bright white flash of someone Apparating. Remus and another Harry were spinning and falling. Someone was hurt. In the darkness, my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

I saw Remus support a Harry that transformed into George. My stomach dropped. Harry rushed forward and grabbed George's legs and carried George with Remus. I was frozen to the spot. When the light hit George, I saw him properly, my stomach dropped and I struggled to breathe. I had the urge to flee but I squashed that thought immediately, how can I leave George like this?!

His left ear was badly mangled. They took him inside, I pressed a hand to my stomach and Ginny led me inside. I rushed to George, who was laying on the settee and dropped by him, and grabbing his hand.

"You're back. You're home. You're safe. We'll take care of you." I whispered to the half conscious George. Remus suddenly grabbed Harry and pinned him against the wall, he pointed his wand at him, "Lupin!" Hagrid yelled "What are you doing?" Ginny asked. "Remus! What-?" I started to ask, but George weakly took hold of my hand, his eyes were half closed, I turned my attention back to him.

"His ear." I said, looking at the bloody thing. Normally blood creeps me out, but it's George we're talking about. The man I love. I don't care about anything but George at the moment. "It's been cursed off. I won't be able to heal it." Mrs Weasley said.

"So he has one ear?" I asked, Mrs Weasley chuckled and nodded. "What creature at the time Harry Potter visited sat in the corner of my office at Hogwarts?" Remus said "Are you mad?!" Harry yelled "What creature!" Remus Lupin screamed,

"A-a Grindylow!" Harry replied. "We've been betrayed." Remus said, "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." Remus continued. More Apparation noises were heard and bright lights seen. Everyone rushed out, except for me and Mrs Weasley, who stayed with the half-conscious George.

"I'll prove who I am after I've seen my son now back off if you know what's good for you!" I heard Mr Weasley yell. There was a crashing noise then Mr Weasley burst into the room and rushed over to us. Fred stood in the doorway, looking shocked and stumbled over. "Arthur! Thankgoodness!" Mrs Weasley said. "How you feeling Georgie?" Mr Weasley asked "Saintlike." George whispered.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred asked "Saint like. You see... I'm holy. _Holey _Fred, geddit?" George mumbled, opening his eyes a bit. Fred gaped at George then smiled "Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear related humour and you go for I'm _holey_." He laughed. "Ah well, Jess found it funny, didn't you?" he asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"At least you'll be able to tell us apart now, Mum." George said, looking at Mrs Weasley, who had tears in her eyes. "Hi Harry. It is you right?" George asked. "Yeah it's me." Harry answered. "Well at least we got you back okay. Why aren't Ron and Bill at my sickbed?" George asked. "They're not back yet." Mrs Weasley said.

I stopped holding back the tears and let them fall. George's smile faded as he looked around the room and settled on me. Mr Weasley stood and went to Mrs Weasley. "Shh…" George said, reaching up slowly and brushing away the tears. "I should be the one crying. You've still got both ears." He said,

"Sorry." I said, laughing a bit. Minutes passed until someone called out. "Jess! Ron and Tonks are back!" I looked at George. "Go." he said. I kissed his hand before running out of the kitchen and into Ron's arms. "Thank god you're both safe" I said. "Ron was great. Wonderful. Stunned a Death Eater right in the face." Tonks said. I let go of Ron halfway through and he was hugging Hermione, who looked up at him in wonder.

"Really?" "Always the tone of surprise" Ron laughed. I left them and went back inside to George. "Ron and Tonks are safe." I said to Mrs Weasley, she gave a sort of strangled cry and ran outside. "Ron's safe." Fred repeated. The whole family came into the room, Bill was safe, and Fleur. Bill stepped forward, his face was torn, sad, "Mad-Eye is dead." He said.

The whole room was in silence "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort, he just Apparated." We were silent as the news sunk in. Remus was the first to rise, he offered to search for the body. Bill offered to help. So did Harry "No. Harry. You stay." I ordered. He looked at me and scowled. I then dropped George's hand, got a bowl and filled it with warm water, then got some gauze and bandages from the first aid box.

Harry came with me. "You can't order me about Jess." Harry said in a hushed tone. "Harry. Those people out there risked their lives to get you here. Moody would have died and George would have lost his ear for nothing if you go with them. You're gunna risk your neck _again._ You're staying here." I said in an equally hushed tone.

Harry scowled at me again "No, I need to help." Harry said "Harry. I can't watch you kill yourself, you're all I got, and I'm the only family you got. We have to stick together." I said sternly. He sighed and turned away from me. I went back to George.

Mrs Weasley stood from the settee arm and smiled at me, she left me to deal with George, she treated the other's injuries, while one by one either went to bed, or Apparated home. "Fred. It's okay, I'm looking after him." I said, gently moving Fred onto the settee, next to George. Fred smiled and watched as I bathed George's ear, noticing George wince over and over again, he murmured and muttered but kept his eyes closed.

His eyes sometimes fluttered. "Shh" I soothed, I put the bloody cloth into the water bowl and wrapped the bandages around the gauze and George's head. "Jesssssss." He murmured. I stroked his hair "I'm here George." I said softly. His eyes fluttered and focused on me, "I love you Jess." George whispered. "Knew that a long time ago." Fred said.

"George... I love you too" I said, I leant and down and put my face to his "Kiss me." he whispered. I did so. "Eww." Fred said, he stood up and walked off. I got Fred back and Mr Weasley they got George up from the settee and up the stairs, they helped dress George, then put him in his bed. I went down stairs and mopped up the bloody mess.

"Oh Jess you don't have to clean up you know..." Mrs Weasley said, "Yes I know, but it makes me feel better if I clean. You're letting me stay here without paying rent, so it's the next best thing I can do." I said "Well, thank you. And thank you for brewing a good Poly-juice Potion. Ron was right. You're very good, like Severus with potions. You are like your godfather." She said.

"You know about him?" I asked as I put away the bowl. I almost dropped the bowl when she said that, how could she know about Severus Snape being my godfather? "Why of course. Most people in the Order know. You'd be surprised at how many times he's saved you." she said smiling "I am surprised. But he said that only he knows."

"No. Well let me start from the beginning, Sirius, being Harry's god-father, knew you too and that you had a god father, Severus, well Sirius told the Order, seeing as they knew you were Harry's twin, and that you had a god-father. But as we have been sworn to secrecy no one will know unless you tell them. Now off to bed. You're tired I suppose." She said.

I nodded and headed up stairs. I popped into the boys room, they were both in bed snoring. Well Ron was snoring. I closed the door quietly and headed to my room. I changed in the dark then snuggled down to sleep. Thinking. Wow. Tonight has been dramatic.

At about 3 am Bill and Remus returned empty-handed, then out of the window I watched Tonks rush out to greet him, I could tell from her posture she was happy that Remus wasn't hurt in anyway and wasn't dead. She had taken a great risk today, or yesterday, whatever you want to call it.

She was pregnant she hadn't told many people except for me and a few others so far. I could see Fleur walking out to greet Bill. Fleur was worried about Bill, she loved him so much. I fell back asleep on the window seat and woke up at 10 to find my blanket over me.

* * *

**Well Harry is safe etc... you should all know this, if you've read the book at least :D keep those reviews coming and please, tell me what you think of this story!**


	5. The Night After

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D I know I'm not letting enough time for people to review but how about I update once a week? I'll hate that cause I love updating and writing. So after this one I will update on Friday or Thursday. Or Wednesday if I'm like a kid at Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Jess. George wants you." Hermione said. She was up and dressed, she still had cuts on her face. "You okay?" I asked, stretching my back "Bit shaken. Moody is dead Jess. George lost his ear and they can't find Moody's body. Or Hedwig's." Hermione said "Wow. Let's just hope the wedding will be good. I can tell we all need it." I said, flinging on a pair of black slacks and a stripy jumper.

Then as I stepped out of the room tying my black hair back, _I need a shower_ I thought to myself, I had a shower every morning, this time though I needed it, I made my way upstairs to the twins' room. I tapped on the door and went in. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap. "At least you're better." I observed. George turned and smiled.

"I thought you were a goner last night," I said, walking inside the room and sitting next to him. "Didn't we Fred?" I asked "Aye. But you know him! Nothing can keep him down!" Fred laughed. George sniffed the air and turned to me "You need a shower," he said, his eyes grinned. "Well, is that your thanks for taping up your ear?!" I asked laughing.

"Yeah. You smell of blood. Most probably my blood." He replied. "It is your blood. Your Mum left you to deal with the others and I cleaned you up, I only taped up you." "Awww sweet love." Fred chimed. He made me laugh,

"I'm off for a shower now. Make sure you have breakfast!" I called over my shoulder as I walked to the door. "You're starting to sound like Mum!" Fred called after me. I smiled and went into my room. Hermione and Ginny were sitting there and talking. "What did George want?" Hermione asked "He wanted to tell me that I smelled of blood." I said. "Wow." Ginny replied.

She looked at Hermione who burst out laughing. I laughed too. I opened my trunk and sat back, looking at those little bags. "What are those?" Hermione asked she walked over. "I have no idea, I think my Mum said she went shopping." I said, I picked one up and looked at the writing on it,

"They're dresses. Mum said she went dress shopping for me in America, but I didn't know she bought this many. How the hell did she get them home?" I said, Ginny came over and knelt beside me. She picked up a bag. "Look there's a note on this one, it says, _Jess, I saw this dress in Etchie, I thought it was perfect for the wedding_." Ginny read. She handed the bag to me,

"What's Etchie?" She asked. **(A/N I made Etchie up cause I slammed my hand on the keyboard and that appeared so I kept it. ETCHIE IS NOT REAL!)** "One of the famous dress shops famous people go to! And it's super expensive! I can't believe she bought this dress from Etchie!" I said.

I tore it open, a brilliant, beautiful green dress, I picked it up, it was silky at my touch, it was a short dress that floated out and the straps were jewelled and the bit under the bust was jewelled too **(****A/N this is the link to the dress, it's lush and I love it! ** ** . /itm/GORGEOUS-GREEN-COCKTAIL-PARTY-PROM-SHORT-DRES S-/251154775975 )**

"Oh my gawd, it's beautiful!" I said, I hung it over the trunk and tore a few bags open, a blue patchy dress and a brown strapless dress fell out. "Okay. I need to have a shower... I'll have to sort these out later." I said, gathering up one of the dresses and some underwear. I headed for the shower and cleaned myself. I towel dried my hair, not able to dry it completely.

I walked back into Ginny's room and sat in front of my trunk again. Hermione and Ginny helped. We lay the opened outfits on my bed. There were about forty of them. "Wow, Jessie, look at this one!" Ginny said, she held up a deep red dress with a large white rose on the right hand shoulder. "That's beautiful." I said, "But Jess, there's one thing eating at my mind." Ginny said, she looked very serious as she put the red dress down.

"What?" I asked "Shoes." "Oh, I think she bought me shoes as well. And a whole bunch of clothes!" I said going to my red bag. I pulled out the manageable sized bag. I peered in and grabbed a box and pulled it out. I opened the box, red sandals were in the box. "Shoes." I replied. I tipped the bag and boxes of shoes tumbled out and bags.

"Whoa, is that an extendable charm on the bag? How did you do that Jess? You're not seventeen yet." Hermione said, "Mr Weasley did it for me." I said, "Let's see which shoes match your dress for the wedding Jess." Ginny said. I nodded and we began to check each box. "I swear there's one for every dress!" Hermione laughed. I laughed and nodded. "Could be these!" Hermione said holding up an olive green pair.

"Nah, the colours too dark." Ginny said. Ginny gave out a squeal she held up a pair of shoes. The shoes silver, strapy and about 4in high, "Wow. They are stunning!" I said. She handed them to me. I packed them back in the box and folded up the dress. I put them at the base of my bed.

Hermione the only one that could use magic put them all on hangers and hung them back up in the manageable bag along with the shoes. Ginny looked on a high, "I think I need a drink." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

I reached back into a bag and pulled out underwear and matching bras, lacy things, still with the tags on them. "Er. I wonder what my Aunt was thinking when she bought these?" I asked, hurriedly stowing them in my trunk.

"Haha I think was something like you and George... and a dark room." Hermione laughed. "Hermione! I've never seen this side of you!" I laughed, Hermione shrugged her shoulders whilst still laughing.

"She probably was thinking about that… I'm surprised she didn't send condoms or something! Would have been the Muggle thing," I laughed. I found some socks too. Then some long sleeved shirts, some shorts, skirts, short sleeved shirts, vests, tank tops, cardigans, skinnys and hoodies. "Bloody hell she bought me a whole new wardrobe!" I said, packing them in my trunk.

"I can't believe you're not coming with us, we could use your help at some point," Hermione said "Well what if something happens at Hogwarts and you need to know, who will you be able to ask without getting caught? Me! And besides, if you need my help, get Harry to ask." I said. "Fair enough. Fair enough, it just feels weird, it's always been the four of us." Hermione said.

"I know, I know, but it's only for now. I hope you guys find all of the Horcruxes." I said, "Yeah and quickly." Hermione said as I got up, I'm off to see George. He can't insult my smell now. Oh yeah, don't pack my make up or anything, there's no point in being girly while we're out there." I said picking up my make-up bag and applied a light layer of make-up then spritzed on some perfume then went out waving to Hermione.

I went back upstairs and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Fred called. I went in. "Ah! You're clean I hope and don't smell of blood?" he asked. George was lying on his bed looking at me. "I've had a shower. So no. I shouldn't smell of blood." I said "Good. Sorry about getting blood all over you!" George said. "It's okay!" I laughed. I looked at George and went over to him.

His bandage around his head was all bloody around about the place where his ear should be. "Has that been changed?" I asked sitting on his bed. "Nope. Mum said to wait for you, she said you had a caring nature oh and she said you reacted normally. Whatever that means." George said smiling at me. "Aw don't go all mushy now George!" Fred cried.

"It called love Fred! When was the last time you cared for a girl not in the family? Not counting for Jess, cause she's mine." George said, his arms snaking around my waist. "Ermmm..." he trailed "Was it in my fourth year? At the Yule Ball? Angelina Johnson! A good few years then!" I laughed. "Oh shush!" Fred said. "Your Mum meant that I reacted well to you losing your ear, I dunno if she was waiting for me to leave or something, like with Fleur when Bill got attacked, your Mum was expecting her to leave too but I would never be able to do that. Well can you get some gauze and bandages Fred?"

"Some what?" "Just get the first aid kit. If you can't find it. Ask someone." I said. Fred got up, "Yes Ma'am!" he saluted then went off to get it. "Right turn your head," I said, George listened and turned his head. "You're bossy you know that?" "I know. Sometimes it's best to be. Get things done quicker. In fact your gunna need to sit up. I can't unwrap the bandage with you lying down, it's just too awkward." I laughed.

I helped the laughing George up then untied my knot in George's bandages. "I don't think Mum was waiting for you to leave me Jess." George said "Maybe. But I know I would never leave you. And you know that too. I care about you way too much." I said, George smiled, "You're good with injuries you know?" George said, looking straight in my eyes, I looked at his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled,

"I think it's because I've been in the hospital wing so many times. I guess I picked up some things. But I'm not as good as your Mum." I said. "Mum has had years of practise of looking after six boys. And Ginny. Anyway Fred and I weren't the worst. Charlie and Bill were. When Charlie comes home with all these scars, cuts and burns she always worries!" George laughed, Fred came back with the box.

"Righto here." He said placing it by my feet. "Ta. I need water and cloth too. Warm water though," I said "All right bossy boots." Fred mumbled walking out the room. "See what I mean Jess?" George teased. He faced me, "Yes I know what you mean babe." I said, leaning forward. "Good." he said, we kissed. It was only a short kiss. Fred gave me and George looks when he placed the water down on the floor.

I unwound the bandage around George's head then washed his ear. Half the ear was gone, the skin was raw. There was loads of dried bloods but luckily it was all clotted. "Ow. It hurts more now than it did yesterday" George moaned "Oh stop moaning will you. You're hurting my ears now." Fred laughed. "Aw don't be mean" I said smiling. I cleaned up George's ear then bandaged it up.

"Ta!" George said kissing my cheek. My stomach rumbled loudly. "Have you had breakfast?" he asked "Nope. Fred can you help me carry the stuff back downstairs?" I asked "What's the magic word?" he teased

"Vegetables? Or rather as the Muggles say... bibbity bobity boo." I laughed Fred rolled his eyes and stood up, he grabbed the water. George stood too. His balance was better. He came down stairs too. Fred emptied the water and washed the cloth. "Ta" I said. Mrs Weasley came bustling in. "Ah you're awake and you've changed his bandages. Would you like breakfast? A full English?" she asked

"If it's not too much of a bother." I said putting the first aid kit back. George pulled me into a chair and made me wait until the breakfasts were cooked. Mrs Weasley placed the dishes in front of us just as Harry and Ron stumbled into the kitchen. I had serious deju from Fourth year. They fell into the seats opposite us. "Morning" I said. They yawned and looked up. "Mornniiinnn-" Ron mumbled yawning mid sentence. I laughed at him. "What?" Ron grumbled. "Aw I'm sorry Ronnie," I teased.

* * *

**So the next update is gunna be in about two or three days time, hopefully I can get some reviews?**


	6. Time's Moved On A Bit

**I only own Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A few days after and it was mine and Harry's birthday. We were both seventeen. I think I slept late, but when I actually opened my eyes, two faces were peering down at me from above me. Ginny and Hermione grinned and pulled me out of bed. "Ow! You're supposed to be nice to me today!" I laughed, "Happy birthday!" Ginny said,

"You're seventeen!" Hermione said, she had a small flat present for me, that I knew was a book. I opened it and saw it was a book called _The Hunger Games._ "Whoa!" I read the blurb, it seemed like a good book. "Thanks Hermione! Another good read eh?" I asked, she grinned, "Harry and Ron got you almost the same! I coordinated them." She said, I gave her a hug then Ginny handed me a rectangle present that was floppy.

I opened it, inside was a vest that was tight on the bust but it flowed out from the waist, the straps were thick, the pattern was flowery and it was a mix of purple and blues. "I raided Mum's store of old clothes she'll never wear again, she said it was okay for me to give it to you. But the best present is to come!" She said, "Well try the top on!" Hermione said, and to be honest, I felt like one of those girlie girls that was obsessed with clothes.

"Okay." I said, I pulled my pyjama top off and pulled the new top on, and it was amazing! Hermione and Ginny gushed how good it was, and I ran to the mirror and took a 360 degrees look at it, the vest made my waist look smaller than it already is, and made my bust look bigger than it is, but most of all it compliments my body shape and skin colour, I grinned at Ginny,

"Oh my gosh thanks Gin!" I said hugging her, I pulled on dark blue skinnys and light brown sandals and applied some make up. I smiled at Hermione, only now noticing Ginny had left, "What are you gunna use magic for?" Hermione asked, "This." I replied, pulling my wand out and I cast a glamour charm to my forehead and my scar disappeared. "Nice touch," Hermione said.

"Where'd Ginny go?" "To get your boyfriend," "Why?" "He's got a present for you." "Now I'm worried." I laughed, sticking my wand in my right boot. "You better not be worried." I heard George say from the door, I spun to look at him, Ginny was grinning at me, Hermione grabbed another wrapped present and hurried away. "I always am with you." I laughed, he was holding a slim box under his arm, and a larger box in both hands.

"Morning." He said, he put the big box down on the dresser next to the door and put the slim box on top of the big box, he opened his arms, and I stepped into them, he wrapped his arms tight around me. "Happy birthday babe." George said, before giving me a kiss. He took a step back and looked at me. "Who gave you this top?" "Ginny did, it was your mum's, nice ain't it?" I asked, spinning in a circle.

He smiled and laughed, "Yeah it's very nice. And you look beautiful in it. Here, want my present first or Fred's?" "Surprise me." "Fred's then" George said, turning towards the dresser, and picking up the big box and handing it to me. I put it on my bed and opened it, "Whoa, he's given me all this?" I asked, looking at the various Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products.

"Some new products too. And here's my present." George said, handing me the slim box, I slid the box out of the wrapping paper, and opened the box, it held the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a thin delicate chain, with a pretty weasel charm dangling from the chain, and matching earrings, with a small weasel charm dangling from the ring. "Oh my god George, they're beautiful," I said,

"Ginny helped me pick them out, I'm glad you like them!" George grinned, "Put it on me" I said, handing him the box, and gathering my hair to one side, and turning from him, He placed the necklace around my neck and done up the clasp. "There." George said, turning me around, "It looks beautiful on you." George said, smiling at me. "Ah, not complete without the earrings." I said, holding my hand out cupped.

He placed the earrings on the palm of my hand and I put them on. "Lovely. And did you know that I've put a charm on the necklace for it to warm up whenever I'm thinking of you." George said, he leaned down and kissed me again, as usual fireworks went off in my head as I tangled my hands in his hair, I felt the necklace burn slightly on my neck. My annoying tummy broke our kiss as it rumbled loudly.

George laughed and pushed me out the room, "Go eat." He said, I smiled to myself and touched my new necklace. I continued down to the kitchen, where I found Mrs Weasley, Monseur Delacour, Bill, Ron, Hermione and Harry, who was halfway through opening a pile of presents, beside that was another pile, "Good morning, everyone and Harry, happy birthday." I said, holding out a box to him, all wrapped up.

The box held my old coffee thermos that I had charmed earlier to keep refilling with the drink it held. "Back at you Jess. Your present it upstairs." Harry said, he was holding a big box of chocolates from Madame and Monsiur Delacour, "They are yours, Jess,-Oh look at you! That top is beautiful on you!" Mrs Weasley said, she gave me a big hug and held me at arms-length, she spotted my necklace and earrings,

"Oh those are nice!" she said, "George gave them too me, apparently Ginny had to help him." I laughed, "Typical boys!" She said, turning back to the food, I sat down next to Harry, I had this beautiful hair clip from Bill and Fleur,

"Fleur chose it really, I didn't know what to get you." Bill said, "It's beautiful! Thank you anyway!" I said, a big box of French white chocolates from Madame and Monsiur Delacour, and then Harry and Ron gave me their gifts, _Catching Fire_ and _Mockingjay_. Completing _The Hunger Games_ trilogy. I had a box from Mr and Mrs Weasley, I ran them upstairs and put them in my trunk,

"Hey, Jess. I haven't got any thing for Harry." Ginny said, "Give him a kiss. I know you miss him and he misses you." I said simply. I left and met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, then Ginny stopped Harry and took him inside her room.

"Come on Ron, let's leave them." Hermione said, "No Hermione!" Ron said, pulling his arm from Hermione's grip. Hermione managed to drag him a few other paces away from Ginny's door but Ron broke free and slammed the door open. Ginny and Harry jumped away from each other.

"Oh. Sorry." Ron said shortly. Wow this boy can be very childish. "Ron!" Hermione cried. Ron turned scarlet, Hermione was nervous, and I gave Ginny a knowing smile. Ron turned and stomped away and down the stairs, Harry followed. Ginny, Hermione and I shared a sigh before Hermione ran after them. I didn't want to get between Ron and Harry's fight, I hate them fighting. "Thanks Jess, you give good advice." Ginny grinned.

We had dinner out in the garden, and Mrs Weasley had a cake for us, a Snitch. Me and Harry blew out the candles together. All in all the day was nice and relaxing. Soon the hours went by and it was the morning of the wedding. I got up early and had a shower. I dressed my fluffy slipper boots, blue checked knee length shorts and a baby blue tank top and went down stairs for food. "Come on." George whispered.

He was better now, today. He had hold of my hand and quietly dragged me through the living room to the kitchen, where he leant against the counter and pulled me against him. I looked around, I saw Ginny and Harry kissing. My first thought was. _Finally!_ My second one was. _Hide!_ I hid my face in George's chest. "Morning" George said, wrapping his arms around me.

I look up at him, and then at Harry and Ginny, they had stopped kissing and were looking at us. Ginny glared at us and walked off. Harry smiled and went in the other direction. "George!" I cried, hitting him on his chest. "Ow! God woman! That hurts!" George complained. I laughed and pulled his tie down so his face was level with mine, I kissed him.

I then pushed myself from him and went upstairs, while I was walking away from him he wolf-whistled at me. I turned and blew him a kiss, I went into Ginny's room. Ginny was there sorting her hair out. "Want help?" I asked "Nah it's done. You need help with yours?" Ginny asked nodding to my quick up-do "Yeah please. I don't know how to have it," I said looking into the mirror.

The old Ginny returned. A smile burst onto her face. "Well, down for starters, maybe curled. Loose curls, it'll frame your face more. George will love it. You can do your make up." Ginny said "Okay my curlers are in my trunk get my make-up bag please? It's on top. Or somewhere in this room." I laughed. Ginny went to my trunk and threw me the make-up bag.

While Ginny struggled to sort out my curlers, I applied my concealer, then my eye liner, then my soft red lippie. "Done." I said, just as Ginny sighed. I took the curlers off her and switched them on.

"Here. They're on. Wait a few seconds." I said. I packed up the make-up and chucked my make-up bag in my trunk. "Ok now." I said, she began to curl my long black hair into loose curls "Gin. Sorry about me and George butting in on your kiss." I said,

"It's okay. That wasn't our first kiss that was for his birthday. For his present, you know. I'm glad you like yours. I helped George get them for you. He had no idea what to get you." she said looking at my neck and ears. I smiled, "Thank you again. I'll always remember you now!" I laughed. "And you better!" she said. "How could I ever forget you lot?" I asked "Touché." "You and Harry are pretty serious then huh?" I asked

"I don't know anymore, he said we can't see each other for my protection." Ginny smiled "Oh, it sounds like him," I said. "It's annoying really." Ginny said. There was a loud happy scream from the next room over, causing both me and Ginny to jump, the curlers burned my flesh, causing me to scream. Loudly. "Ow!" I cried. I clutched at my neck, trying not to touch the melting skin.

"Sorry!" Ginny yelled. A few seconds later Ron and Harry burst into our room. "What happened?" Harry asked. "My neck! Ron go get your mum please!" I cried. Harry walked over and inspected my neck. "Nothing new." He said. "Oh shush Harry. It kills!" I said, I tried to hit his arm but he dodged. Mrs Weasley came running in followed by Ron.

"Oh dear, sorry about that, it was Fleur, her mother gave these wonderful heels, now let's have a look at your neck." Mrs Weasley, she looked at my neck and got out her wand. She repaired it quickly. "How did you burn yourself?" she asked "My curlers," I said "Oh those Muggle contraptions." she muttered. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. Thank you," I said "It's ok dear, now get ready you need to help the boys get the tent up," she said before going back to Fleur.

I took the curlers off Ginny and used magic to clean the curlers. I curled the rest myself. Then cooled them down and reached for a little clip, it looked like it was made out of diamonds but it wasn't. I clipped this into place and used a little hairspray to keep it in place and then reached for my dress. I slipped it over my hair carefully. I slipped my gorgeous heels on.

I checked in the full length mirror. The dress complimented my black hair. My shoes were the same colour green but had black lace curling around it all. I gave Ginny a smile and went outside.

The boys; Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were already setting the tent up. "How's your end looking George?!" Mr Weasley called, "Brilliant!" George called back. They were about half way when George looked over his shoulder. "Bloody hell. What's the Minister for Magic doing here?" he asked. I was standing by the door. Mr Weasley went forward to meet him.

They spoke, and then the Minister faced us. "I require a word with you." Scrimgeour said looking directly at Harry. "Also, Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Jessica Evans." He continued. "Us? Why us?" Ron asked. "I shall tell you that when we are somewhere private. Is there such a place?" Scrimgeour asked Arthur. "Yes of course, the er sitting room, why don't you use that?" Arthur said.

"You can lead the way." Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur." Scrimgeour said, we left the garden, I looked over my shoulder at George, he looked as confused as me. No one spoke as we went through the kitchen. Scrimgeour sat in Arthur's seat, and left the four of us to squeeze onto the settee. "I have some questions for the four of you, it will be easier if it's done individually, so if you three," Scrimgeour said pointing at Harry, Hermione and I in turn, "Will wait outside while I start with Ronald." He continued.

"We're not going anywhere." Harry said quickly, "You can speak to all of us, or none at all. Your choice." I finished. Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes at Harry, then at me and then at Hermione. "Very well. I am here to discuss the contents of Albus Dumbledore's will." He said, I guess we were all surprised, Dumbledore didn't seem the type to leave a will.

"A surprise apparently! You were not aware that he had left you anything?" Scrimgeour asked, "All of us? Me and Hermione too?" Ron asked, "Yes, all of-" Scrimgeour began but Harry cut him off.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? They wanted to examine whatever he left us. You had no right to do that!" Hermione accused.

"I had every right. The Decree for Jusifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contencts of a will-" Scrimgeour explained but Hermione inturupted. "That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts. And the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?" Hermione asked, "Bloody hell Hermione, you're on a roll today!" I said though no one laughed.

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked, "No I'm not. I plan to do something good in the world." Hermione said, Ron laughed, "So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?" Harry asked "No it's because the thirty-one days aren't they?" Hermione asked, "Would you say that you were close to Dumbledore Ronald?" Scrimgeour asked, completely ignoring Hermione.

"Me? Not really, it was always Harry who…" Ron said but he saw the look Hermione was giving him and shut up.

"But if you were not very close to Dumbledore how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his personal will?" Scrimgeour asked, I jumped in quickly with one of my speedy come-backs.

"We were all sort of close with Dumbledore, but not as close as Harry. Every teacher, even the head teacher has favourites." I replied. He narrowed his eyes at me: I am not his favourite person, clearly. Scrimgeour reached inside his cloak and drew out a drawstring pouch, one like the ones that Hagrid gifted to Harry and I yesterday.

From inside it he brought out a scroll, he waved his wand and the scroll unrolled and floated in the air beside him. "_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…_ hmmm, here we are…._To Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it."_ Scrimgeour read out, then he pulled an object that I've never seen, it looked like a lighter, but silver and a bit bigger. It was passed to Ron who held it and looked stunned.

"That is a very valuable object. It may be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you this item?" Scrimgeour asked. Ron just shook his head. "Why would he leave you his Deluminator? What use of it will you have?" Scrimgeour asked, "Put out lights I s'pose. What else can I do with it?" Ron asked, Scrimgeour didn't answer, and he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _in hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"_ Scrimgeour said, he pulled a small battered book our of the bag. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour and looked at it. The title was in runes, which I could understand, "Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" Scrimgeour asked,

"He… he knew I liked books," Hermione said in a thick voice. "But why that particular book?" Scrimgeour asked, "I don't know, he must have thought I'd enjoy it," Hermoine answered, "Did you ever discuss codes or any means of passing secret messages with Dumbledore?" He asked, "No I didn't, and if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt I will." Hermione said, Ron put his arm around Hermione, Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

"_'To Miss Jessica Lily Evans, I leave my phoenix, Fawkes, as I know she will take great care of him, and so she will always remember me by._'' You shall find Fawkes at Hogwarts, when you return." Scrimgeour said, he looked at me for ages, "What?" I asked. "Why would he leave his firebird to you?" "He knew my best subject was Care of Magical Creatures." I said.

"By our records, you have had thirteen O's in your OWLs. So they must have been all your best subjects." "Meh. I'm good with animals, can't find any harm in that." "He knew phoenixes are extremely loyal." Scrimgeour said. "Fawkes likes me. He nuzzled my shoulder a couple of months before he died-" "Do you know what gesture that means?"

"Yes." "Which is?" "Fawkes listed me as a person to be loyal too. Fawkes was and is loyal to Dumbledore, but now he's loyal to me too. He has shown his respect by nuzzling my shoulder, Dumbledore passed Fawkes's loyalty to me." I said. "But why would he do that?" He asked "How would I know?! I've never looked inside Dumbledore's mind, I don't know what went on in there!" I said, looking Scrimgeour right in the eye, unblinking.

"He left a valuable animal in the care of a seventeen year old girl." "Yes, I realise how old I am. I know exactly how to care for Fawkes, _exactly._ Down to the mere feeding schedule. I may be young, but I know I do know how to care for animals." I said glaring at Scrimgeour.

"_'To Harry James Potter I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill'_" Scrimgeour read out, he brought out a Snitch, "Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" Scrimgeour asked, "No idea, for the reasons you just read out I suppose… to remind me what you can get if you… persevere and whatever it was." Harry said,

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake then?" Scrimgeour asked, "I suppose so. What else can it be?" Harry asked, "I'm asking the questions, I'm sure a Snitch would be a very good place to hide something small, you know why I'm sure?" Scrimgeour asked, "Because Snitches have flesh memories." Hermione said, "What?" Harry and Ron asked,

"Correct. A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released. Not even the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it. In case of a disputed capture, this Snitch will remember your touch, Potter, it occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you. You don't say anything. Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?" Scrimgeour asked,

"No," Harry said, "Take it." Scrimegour said. Harry reached out and took the Snitch from Scrimgeour. Nothing happened. "That was dramatic." Harry noted in a sarcastic tone. "That's all then?" Hermione asked, "Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest Potter." Scrimgeour said, "What is it?" Harry asked, "The Sword of Gryffindor." Scrimgeour answered.

My eye brows shot up. _The Sword of Gryffindor?!_ "So where is it?" Harry asked, "Unfortunately, that sword was not Dumbledore's tog vie away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artefact, and as such, belongs-" Scrimgeour said, "It belongs to Harry! It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat." Hermione said,

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, that does not make it the exclusive property of Mr Potter. Whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you think-?" Scrimgeour began to ask, "Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" Harry finished for Scrimgeour who narrows his eyes at Harry.

"Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall!" Harry said, "This is not a joke Potter! Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Scrimgeour asked

"Interesting theory? Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So is this what you've been going, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying – I was nearly one of them – Voldemort chased me across three counties, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's been no word about any of that from the Ministry has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!" Harry said,

"You go too far!" Scrimgeour asked standing up, Harry stood too and Scrimgour poked Harry in the chest with his wand. "OI!" Ron said jumping up and raising his wand, "No! Do you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?" Harry said "Remembered you're not at school have you? Remembered that I am not Dumbledore who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen year old boy to tell me how to do my job!" Scrimgeour said, now I stood up, but I didn't raise my wand,

"Oh no, it'll take more than Harry for you to realise what's going on! Dumbledore never gave any of us special treatment, do you know how many times we've almost been killed trying to fight Voldemort?" I asked "You girl will shut up," "I will do no such thing! I don't care if you're the Minister or not, you need to realise what is happening," I said,

"No Evans, you need to realise that. I'm fully aware of what is happening out there." He spat. "Both of you, it's time you learned some respect." Scrimgeour said "And it's time you earned it." Harry said calmly. Then we heard running footsteps and Mr and Mrs Weasley burst into the room. "We thought we heard" Mr Weasley panted, "-Raised voices," Mrs Weasley finished,

"Right well, I best be going." Scrimgeour said he gathered up his things and left. "What was that about?" Mr Weasley asked us. "He gave us what Dumbledore left us in his will. They've only just released the contents of the will." Harry said, we went back outside and the three objects were given were looked at, I told them about Fawkes then they got back to work, they had managed to freeze the tent in mid air and now the men were back they finally got the tent up.

"Is there a way you want these chairs?" I asked Bill, "As long as every has got a seat then I'm fine, but Fleur on the other hand, I don't know what she wants, didn't she say?" Bill asked, I nodded, "I just wanted to ask you if you had any plans." I said, Bill laughed, "Ah okay," He said, "Anyway, go get dressed," I said, Bill laughed and nodded. "Alright," He said, he walked off.

Mr Weasley waved his wand and got the floor down for the tent, then we got the chairs out. I got to use magic! Ginny came over to me with Hermione in tow, "Jess, we need you." Ginny said, "Huh?" "Hermione needs help with make-up and that." Ginny said, "Yeah, so I thought you two can help me, I don't know what make-up I should use." She said, I nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I said we walked out of the tent and up to Ginny's room. "Alright, Jess you do the make-up and I'' choose your dress." Ginny said, walking backwards to her wardrobe. Hermione's eyes widened and turned to me where I attacked her with make-up. I'm determined to make her more girly than ever. I finally finished with her make-up and then Ginny faced us with a dress behind her back.

"Unveil the dress!" I said dramatically, Ginny did the dun dun duuuun noise and revealed the dress. Hermione gasped. "I am not wearing that!" she protested. "Yes you are. Do you want our help?" "Yes." "Then you'll do as we say." I said, taking it off the hanger and helped Hermione not to mess her hair or make-up. "Thanks," She said, she put on her heels that I lent her from my shoe collection and we walked back outside to the tent.

By the time I got back they had set up the attachment that hung from the Burrow to the tent, and had begun on the chairs, setting them out in rows. I had to give them props they've done well. Bill approached me again, "If George wasn't dating you, we wouldn't have done this in time." Bill said, walking closer. "I would have been here anyway, I am best friends with Ron, and Ginny." I said.

"Ah true, you would have, Fleur is the one who remembered you, anyway, sorry but I have to admit to that!" Bill laughed. "Well, nice to see I am remembered by you! I am hurt," I said. I looked at his scar, "I can't believe you're part werewolf now," I said sadly, "Me neither, it's been a change. A tough change, but it's a lot better now, besides rare steaks all the time now!" Bill joked, "Ewie…" I said, "Their not too bad when you get used to them." Bill said,

"Still ewie." I said, "Well you don't have to eat them do you? Cam sent an owl earlier and I just got the letter, he'll be here in time for the wedding, so you can stop worrying, Jess. He knows what you're like." Bill said, I laughed, I know I'm a worrier. Bill left me alone and I'd noticed I was the only one in the tent. Well just me and George, he came over to me.

"Jessie, I wanna talk about you going back to Hogwarts," He said, "Can we talk about this later? I'm in a really good mood, and I don't want it ruined!" I asked, "Fine. After the wedding." "How about tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "After the wedding." George said firmly, "Fine," I slumped. George laughed and wrapped an arm around me as we walked to the entrance to the tent. "Lookie, people are arriving!" I said, looking out as people arrived, "Okay let's go do our job." George grinned, we walked to the entrance.

* * *

**There's a nice long meatier chapter, told you I would have these up soon! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Next update: Friday :)**


	7. Bill and Fleur's Wedding

**Chapter Seven**

We began escorting those guests and finally Fred, Harry and Ron arrived and we all worked together. After twenty minutes Fred spoke up, "When I get married I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense!

You can all wear what you like and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's over." Fred said, coming up behind me and Harry. "Aww she's female, Fred. Females tend to enjoy planning weddings" I said, turning to face him. "So you like planning weddings? Cause you're female?" George asked. "Well observed. I dunno yet... maybe. You'll have to find out yourself." I said.

George smiled and slid an arm around my shoulders, hugging me closer to his body. "Mum wasn't too bad this morning, considering Percy ain't coming." George said. "True!" Fred agreed, suddenly loud chatter was heard from the boundaries of the Burrow. We all looked over and a bunch if girls gabbling away in French made their way over to us, all looking beautiful.

"Oooh blimey. I think I see a few Veela cousins. I think they need help with understanding our English customs... cho fellas... cho Jess." Fred said, gliding off towards the girls, with a smile on his face.

"Slick fool." George said, he looked down at me "No Veela cousins are worth losing you, Jess." George said, averting his eyes as the Fred walked past with two Veelas hanging off his arms and the other Veelas walked past, looked at me and sniggered.

"Yeah, George, and you better believe it." I laughed, turning my head away from the Veelas and towards George. He smiled, and I found myself looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. "Good!" He smiled, leaning his head down. "Ewww. Don't kiss in front of me." Harry moaned.

"Go get a girlfriend Harry." I smiled unwinding myself from George. More people arrived and we got to work again, then Ron came back with an old witch hanging off his arm. "And your hair is too long, for a moment I thought you were Ginevra!" the old witch said.

She saw me standing outside alone with the clipboard. Her and Ron stopped beside me. "And who's this?" She asked. "I'm Jess Evans," I said. "Who?" She asked. "Jessica Evans." "Who?" "I'm George's girlfriend." I said, "And one of my best friends." Ron added.

She looked at me for a bit. "You're a bit skinny aren't you? Skinny runt. And pale. Don't you ever see the sun? You should eat more and go out in the sun. Put on some weight and get healthy." She said. I was taken a back at that. "I am healthy." I said "She's on the Quidditch team! And she scores all the time!" Ron said. The woman ignored me and Ron. "Isn't Harry Potter here? I was hoping to meet him. I thought he was your friend Ronald, or have you been boasting?" She asked.

"He's here." Ron said. "Where?" "He's helping inside." I said. "Well we'll see. Find me a seat Ronald, I am a hundred and seven and I ought not to be on my feet for too long." She said. Ron took her inside and returned a few minutes later.

"She's a bloody nightmare. Aunt Muriel. She used to come over every year for Christmas until Fred and George set off Dungbombs under her chair and she stopped coming. Bloody hell Hermione! You look great!" Ron said, gazing at Hermione,

"Always the tone of surprise! Your Great Aunt Muriel doesn't agree. She told me I had bad posture and skinny ankles." Hermione said. "Don't take it personally. She's rude to everyone. She thought I was Ginny and she told Jess that she was unhealthy, too pale and a skinny runt." Ron said.

"Talking about dear old Aunt Muriel?" George asked stepping out of the tent with Fred. "Yeah." Ron said. "She told me my ears are lopsided. I really wonder is she's half blind or she's just so arrogant. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Billius was still with us. He was a right laugh at weddings." George said. "Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty four hours later?" Hermione asked. "Well yeah, he went a bit odd at the end." George shrugged.

"But before he went loop he was the life and soul of the party! He used to fun down a bottle of Firewhisky then run onto the dancefloor, lift his robes and pull bunches of flowers out of his-" "Need to know basis Fred. Need to know." I said quickly.

"Sounds like a real charmer." Hermione remarked. "Never married for some reason." Ron said. "You honestly amaze me Ron." Hermione said. We laughed, even Hermione, it was really funny that Ron was so stupid. Someone held out their invitation to Ron, who looked up. "You look vunderful" a man said to Hermione. "Viktor!" Hermione cried, dropping her beaded bag, which made a loud thump.

"I didn't know you were coming! How are you?" Hermione asked. "Vunderful" Krum answered. "How come you're here?" Ron asked bluntly. I felt George behind me as he leaned down. "Captain Obvious" He whispered in my ear.

"Fleur invited me." Krum answered. He looked around, dragging his eyes from Hermione. "Ello, Jees. Sorry to 'ave ignored you." He said, "It's alright." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake, but instead he kissed my hand, like he did when we said goodbye. Harry quickly offered to take Krum inside when George became tense, his grip on my waist tightened. "Hey, sh George it was nothing." "It better be." "Never saw this side of you George." Fred teased.

"Oh shut up." George said. He still looked a bit grumpy, I gave him a kiss, and he looked happier. I pulled him back outside to talk, "You know he likes Hermione, and not me." "But you've changed since your fourth year, you've turned from cute and charming to gorgeous and sexy." George whined. "Yeah, and look who I'm with. Not a Bulgarian Seeker, but a English Beater." I said.

"That is true, and I am the most handsome English Beater in history." George said, from inside the tent Fred yelled out, "No you're not!" George laughed, "To me you are." I said wrapping my arms around George tightly.

"Thanks Jessie." George said, then we went to go sit down. I sat next to Georhe so I was sitting in the front! Firstly Mr and Mrs Weasley, then Bill and Cam came down the aisle and stood at the front where they were meant to be. Fred wolf-whistled and the vela cousins giggled, "Someone's a big hit with those girls," I said leaning over George, "She's right there, maybe you can _finally _get a girlfriend." George laughed, taking hold of my hand.

Then Fleur arrived at the tent with her father, they walked down the aisle, her father was practically bouncing down the aisle. Fleur was wearing a beautiful white dress that seemed to glow silver. And behind them was Ginny and Gabrielle and they were wearing the same dress, golden and it looked lovely on both of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" the wizard spoke, by now I had realised he was the one who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral. I put my head on George's shoulder, "Yes my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely. But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut." I heard Auntie Muriel say, she's such a joy.

I saw Ginny look around and then she winked. I'm guessing at Harry. "Do you, William Arthur Weasley, take Fleur Isabelle Delacour as your wife?" the minister said. Mrs Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing uncontrollably, Hagrid was crying and Hermione was dabbing at her eyes, George's arm was around me as the little wizard said,

"Then I declare you bonded for life." The little wizard waved his wand and silver stars fell upon Bill and Fleur, spiralling around their figures. The golden balloons floating above us burst as we all stood and clapped. Birds of paradise and golden bells flew out and added their music to the noise. It was wonderful! "Ladies and gentlemen! If you would please stand up!" the little wizard called. Most of us werestanding anyway.

The chairs rose into the air and so did the walls of the tent. The dancing began with Fleur and Bill, it was a slow traditional dance where once a couple of beats had gone and been played the couples went onto the dancefloor and George pulled me onto the dance floor. Then the faster beats came on, at first I danced with Luna, letting myself copy her weird dances and having fun, "What's this dance called?" I asked as I twirled,

"It doesn't have a name, Jess, just let go." Luna said, I smiled and kicked off my heels into a corner, while this dance was still happening George pulled me away with him and slow danced to a fast beat, "Even more short without heels on, nawww." He teased, "Cheek, I've always been this short without heels." I replied. The night went quick, I had a few joyful dances with Harry, then Ron, but I always ended up back with George.

"I love you Jess" George whispered, I pulled my head back and looked at George, he was missing his left ear, but still looked gorgeous, I was about to say something when a bright blue light zapped into the tent, it warped into a lynx.

"_The Ministry has fallen. The minister for magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming._" the lynx said. It was Kingsley. I looked at the Patronus then back at George, his eyes widened. Screaming erupted as Death Eaters flew into the tent, zapping spells at people, who Apparated away.

I tore myself from George and dashed towards Hermione, Ron and Harry. "You three go! Go now! Now! Good luck," I said just as some Death Eaters burst past us. I whipped out my wand "Okay, be safe, don't let anyone hurt you sis" Harry said pulling me in for a hug.

"You too!" I yelled, as Ron, Hermione and Harry Apparated away, George grabbed my hand, I got pulled away from him, I sent two stunning spells towards a Death Eater then battled with one, blocking and sending spells at him.

"Jess!" someone called, I looked, then blocked a spell and sent the most complex stunning spell I knew and knocked the guy out, I then started battling with someone else. The tent was catching fire. "_Expelliarmus!_" someone screamed disarming me. Someone from behind me covered my mouth and grabbed my hands and held them against my stomach.

I struggled against the person who held me, kicking out but the person dragged me to the centre where more people were captured. Fighting was stopped as people gave up or captured like me. "Have you realised that we have taken over the Ministry?" someone asked, finally the hand was removed from my mouth and I dropped on the floor. George wrestled himself from the Death Eater holding him and dropped by me,

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded. He helped me up. I looked around our group it was just the Weasley family, not including Auntie Muriel, and Fleur's parentes were still here and Cam, who was glaring at the Death Eater who had hold of me.

"Why were you gathered here?" one asked "It's a wedding." Bill said. "A wedding? Who's" "It's ours" Bill said, his arm around Fleur. The man in charge thought for a second. "You two. Get. This is adults stuff!" a Death Eater said pointing at me and Ginny. He threw us our wands back.

"Don't give the one in the green dress her wand back! She's bloody lethal!" one Death Eater shouted. "Shut up!" someone yelled. "Take them up to the house George." Mrs Weasley said.

"But Mum, they're old enough." George said, "George. They're still at Hogwarts. Take them into the house then come back. Girls you stay in the house and only come back out when someone gets you okay? Got that?" Mrs Weasley asked, "Yes Mrs Weasley." I said at the same time as Ginny who said "Yes Mum." George led me and Ginny away down the covered walkway to the Burrow.

At the door, which Ginny pushed open and stalked inside while I lingered "I'm sorry you couldn't stay." George said "It's okay. You can tell me what happens later." I said, "Maybe," he laughed "Get back over there," I laughed, he leaned down and kissed me. I pushed him softly away smiling at him. He smiled and loped back towards the main tent. I shut the door.

"Why do they treat us like kids?" Ginny asked, she was sitting on the settee. "Because, we're the only ones left in Hogwarts," I said, sitting by her. "I hate it" "How do you think I feel? I'm seventeen. I'm going onto my last year." I said. "True. I hate being a kid." She moaned. She lay back and closed her eyes "So do I." I said. Finally someone popped their head around the door it was Bill, "You two need to be questioned." Bill said.

Ginny and I followed him back to the tent, "What happened Bill?" Ginny asked "We're getting questioned." He replied. "Why? We haven't done anything wrong." "Jess, our family are Blood Traitors. They hate us just as much as they hate Muggle-borns, and just by you dating George, you'll get questioned. And you'll be put on the list, they'll want to kill you Jess." Bill said.

"Wow. Stupid baldy." I muttered. "Baldy? Did you just call You-Know-Who a baldy?" Bill laughed. "Yes I did!" I said. "You're one of a kind Jess. One of a kind. George is lucky to have you..." Bill laughed. We got to the tent and went in. I walked over to George and slipped my hand in his and looked at him, he had cuts on his face. Wonder what George had done.

"You." One said. He pointed at me and dragged me out of George's grip. "Jess!" George said. "You two go search the house." He pointed at two of the men. I was taken out of the tent to a tree near the tent

"Question time darling." the man said, his eyes raking along my body. "Sure. Go ahead. I've got nothing to hide." I said crossing my arms. His eyes widened yet again. "What's your name?" "Jessica Evans." "Age?" "Just turned seventeen." "When?" "Yesterday." "Are you still at Hogwarts?" "Well, if you do the math. Yeah. Cause I've got one year left smartass." "Do you work with Potter?"

"Yes. So what if I do?" "I'm the one questioning. How long have you known him?" "Since I was eight." "What is your relationship with him?" "My what?!" "Relationship." "Best friends." he glanced at my neck. "Nice necklace." He sneered. He reached up and took hold of the necklace, he yanked his hand down, snapping the necklace, almost choking me. "Ow!" I cried.

"I've got advice for you. Stay away from the Weasels. They're a bad idea. They'll get you killed. And it's a sad sight to see such a pretty girl. Sad sight." The man said. "I happen to be dating one of them, and I've been living with them since the beginning of the holidays. Thanks to your lot killing my family, he's all I got." I said. "That's all." he said, he dropped the necklace in my hand, and took hold of my arm and dragged me towards the tent again.

When we got inside the tent, "Thanks for nothing." I said. He pulled me back, just as we reached the Weasleys. "What did you say?" He seethed "I said thanks for nothing!" I said. He reached back with his free hand and slapped me across the face. I gasped, along with the others. "Too bad you're not a Death Eater, you look hot." He said, he dragged his eyes along my body, stopping at my legs and my chest.

I looked into his face as he pushed me away from him and onto the floor. I saw lust and longing. "Don't hit my sister!" Cam yelled, some Death Eaters had to hold him back. I scrambled back as hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I looked and saw it was George and Fred. They both had a look of disgust on their faces. "It's okay." I said to them. George wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him. He leaned and kissed me.

"Here." George whispered, handing me my shoes. I took them from him. I heard the man walk away. I held my stinging cheek. "Ow." I muttered jokingly. Fred laughed. I looked up at him and smiled. Ginny was the last to be questioned. Mr Weasley demanded that he had to go with her. They got nothing out of us and went. I was shaking a lot though when Mrs Weasley cornered me.

"Where's my Ron?" Mrs Weasley squeaked "They've Apparated away. They had to." I explained. "Why haven't you gone with them? You are one of Harry's best friends, he must need your support" "Yes, I know, but he has his two other best friends there with him, and I said I would stay here and help. I said I would stay here so he wouldn't have to worry about the rest of us." I said, George put an arm around my shoulders,

"Well thank god Hermione is there, at least someone with a brain is with them." Mrs Weasley said jokingly "Aye I know, they'll be safe." I said. Mrs Weasley nodded and then turned to hug Bill and Fleur, "Good wedding?" I asked "At least we were married. I just hope Ron, Harry and Hermione are safe." Bill said. Mr Weasley was out helping everyone to get home.

I looked at Mrs Weasley's clock and saw Ron was travelling, but the rest of them were pointed at mortal peril. I hope the three will be okay. I got a towel and dipped the corner in warm water and sat on the settee. I made the bowl float alongside me as I pulled George onto the settee "No you stay!" I said when he tried to go. He sat back down and smiled at me. I gazed at his face.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked as I dabbed the cloth into the water then began to wash his cuts. "I hit one of the Death Eaters and two more jumped on me." George said looking down. "You hit one?" I asked "Yeah," he said sheepishly. I laughed "Why?" "Because when I was walking you and Ginny back to the Burrow I heard him comment about you." he said. "About what?"

"He said you looked like a slut. I had to hit him, when I got back. Of course Mum was worried and Charlie pulled me back. That's when the other two Death Eaters jumped on me." George said, he took hold of my hand holding the towel and kissed it. "George, just because someone insults me you don't have to go nuts on them. I'm a strong girl. I give pretty hard punches myself so I'll be fine. But thank you anyway for your kind heart!" I said, beginning to wash his face again.

"But you hexed Lavender remember? Being a joker isn't a bad as being called a slut!" George said. "Fine. Thank you. Maybe you can defend me." I said putting the cloth down and kissing George. I pulled back from George and waved my wand once more. All of George's cuts cleared up. He looked down at me. "Where did you get this dress from? I love it." George said. I laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"On you anyway!" he laughed after thinking about his words. "A Muggle shop called Etchie in America. Well actually last year my Mum went dress shopping for me, she's bought me loads and I just found them in my bag, oh and loads of heels." I said. George smiled at me. He kissed my cheek once more, he prised open my hand holding the necklace. "He ripped it off?" he asked, he got out his wand and fixed the necklace.

"Yeah. He told me I should stay away from this family. I have no one else." I said "You have me." George said, clasping the necklace around my neck again. "Forever." I said. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back. "Besides, my brother lives here too." I said, he laughed and stood up. Then took hold of the bowl and cloth then walked into the kitchen. Wow I love him! I thought as I went upstairs to my room.

"How did George get those cuts?" Ginny asked when I walked through the door. "He hit a Death Eater." I said closing the door. "Why?" Ginny asked "Because the Death Eater called me a slut." I said as I kicked off my shoes. "He called you a slut?" Ginny asked "According to George. Hey can you un-zip me?" I asked. "Sure. That's so sweet!" Ginny said "What you un-zipping my dress or George protecting my virtue?" I asked as she un-zipped the dress.

"George you dummy!" Ginny laughed moving away. "Ah. I know it is." I said pulling the dress off and pulling on the tank top on. "So, so sweet." Ginny said. "I know George is very sweet." I said as I pulled on my knee length shorts and boots, "Sorry!" Ginny laughed. "So er about that kiss you and Harry had?" I asked "What about it?" "How long had that been going on? I knew you've liked him for years." I asked

"Err well. Yeah, I have, I sorta got over it for the last two years or so, like not as bad as I was. I first liked him when I first saw him..." Ginny said. "Wow. I wish I could say that about me and George, but I wasn't interested in boys when I was 11 or 12, I was determined to be a kid and when I hit the teens then I would worry about finding love." "And you don't have to worry anymore do you? But I don't know when he started to like me." Ginny said

"Well. Let me think. I think it was fourth year. But because Cho demanded his attention he didn't realise. He's a boy. Look at Ron and Hermione. They're both too ignorant to tell each other how they feel." I said "Ah yeah. I saw Ron staring at Hermione today. And Krum did annoy him." Ginny said "Yeah and I saw Hermione staring at Ron. And I think she yelled at me. I can't really remember." I laughed.

"Anyway. I'm going downstairs to help your parents clear up the mess Death Eaters made." I said grabbing my wand. "I'll be down in a minute" Ginny said. I nodded and went out the door and down the stairs with my wand in my hand. "Ah are you coming to help us clear the tent?" Mr Weasley asked. I nodded as I walked with him to the blazing tent. "We're working on the fires first we can't exactly leave them overnight." Mr Weasley said.

We went out the house and joined the rest of the Weasleys standing in line with their wands raised. They already had the water sprouting from their wands. I pointed my wand towards the tent and said "_Aguamenti._" water sprouted from my wand dousing the tent. Finally the tent was out. "We'll leave the tent up for tonight!" Mr Weasley called. We moved towards the insides and worked until about three to get rid of the charred wood, then the others went inside, leaving me and George alone outside.

I sat down in the yard and tucked my legs under me. George sat down too, we leaned against the hill behind us and looked at the sky, the dawn creeping on us. We began talking about me going back to Hogwarts for my final year.

"I do want to go back, but now that Dumbledore is dead, I don't think I can," I said "Well, with our new shop opening in Hogsmeade, I'll be there to see you, and you can use that secret passage into Hogsmeade to see me." George said, he looked at me, I shook my head, "Now that's Snape's taken over he'll cover all secret passages." I said. "Damn, I wish I was able to help you." "But you can't babe." "I know that."

"I hope Harry, Ron and Hermione are okay, I don't know how long they'll be gone." I said looking up to the starry sky. "Hogwarts without them? At least you got Ginny." "Yeah, she'll have to do. Do you know what I can't believe?" I asked, "What?"

"I can't believe how much time has changed, I mean if you told me when I was eleven, that I would have faced a giant three headed dog in my first year, saved a mass murderer in my third year, I know not a real one, fight a few Death eaters in my sixth year, and fall in love with a Weasley right now? I would have laughed, but now, I know it's all true." I said reaching up and kissing George, he smiled into the kiss and pulled me towards him, then he lay down with me on top of him, then we rolled over so he was on top of me, I opened my mouth so I could have more and he answered.

Our tongues mingled. He pulled away and smiled down at me I smiled up, then tried to hide a yawn. George looked and laughed. "I don't appreciate you laughing at me." I said "C'mon bed time." He said standing up, and pulled me up. "But I'm seventeen." "Yeah and I'm nineteen. You're still under eighteen so you've got to get at least eight hours sleep" "But. But-" I protested "B. E. D." George spelt "I hate you." I said "Love you too." George laughed, he gave me a peck on the lips and pushed me towards the stairs, I stomped up them and into Ginny's room, it was dark, so I stumbled and tripped over to my make-shift bed and jumped into bed. I snuggled down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot! I'm updating a day early cause I'll be updating tomorrow and I won't be updating till Monday! **

**I've got a greens weekend and I think I'm teaching a couple of lessons on that weekend... yay. Tbh I love teaching lessons to cadets :) most of the time...**

**Next update: Friday! **


	8. Back to Hogwarts

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her Aunt, her Uncle, her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter EIGHT**

The next day I woke up late. Someone was opening the door. I rolled over in the light, tried to grab my wand to re-draw the curtains. But missed the table and fell off the bed. "Er Jess?" someone spluttered. "Meh…" I mumbled before falling into sleep again, wrapping my blanket around my head. Someone shook me awake. It was George.

"Hey come on. You fell of your bed." George said scooping me and my blanket up. "I kno-ow" I said with a yawn. You know it's noon right?" George asked "Whhaa-" I muttered. George put me back onto my bed. He handed me a plate full of food. "Hang on pass me th-e coffee" I yawned. George did. I grabbed my wand and made some coffee. I drank it and felt more awake.

"Now you've had your coffee now can you eat the food Mum made you?" George asked smiling. I put my wand and coffee remains on the table and began to eat. "Mum thought you were sleeping too long so she sent me up with food to wake you up. I'm guessing that she insinuating that you're lazy." George laughed. "Ah. Well I think I'll go for a run later but not now. It's too early." I said "It's noon." "You've said." I laughed.

"Today. We're taking the tent down. And the more wands the better. Ginny can't help. Seeing as she's underage, but, your birthday was two days ago! You can!" George said "Ah! I feel special!" I laughed. "You are to me" George said smiling at me with his crooked smile that I loved so much. I put the tray on my bed and stood up.

"What you doing?" George asked as I kneeled by my trunk and rifled through it. I picked out a pair of blue knee length shorts. Then a tank top and I went into the shared wardrobe and picked up a pair of sandals. "I'm getting changed. And you're taking the tray downstairs while I change." I said.

"Bossy bossy bossy" George said smiling as he picked up the tray. "Hey. I don't fancy going commando in front of you. Not yet anyway." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me "Ooohh!" he laughed. As I stood up, he passed. He kissed my cheek then chuckled and walked out. I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I put my wand in my pocket, then walked downstairs. "I see George woke you." Mrs Weasley smiled. "Yeah. Made me fall out of bed" I said rubbing my head. "Ah that was the thump. Anyway. The boys are outside." Mrs Weasley said. I nodded and went outside in the blazing sun. They were talking. "She's alive!" Fred yelled. I laughed and jogged over.

"So what's happening?" I asked "While Bill and Fleur move their stuff for Shell Cottage we're taking down the tent." Charlie said "Ah." I said taking out my wand. Together we worked together to bring the tent down then roll it up. "Now. I feel as though we've earned ourselves a Butterbeer." Mr Weasley said. "Come along everyone!" he called.

George walked up to me and flung his arms around me. I squealed and gave laugh. Luckily everyone had gone in except me and George. I turned around in his arms and laughed again. "I don't want you to leave for Hogwarts." George said "Me neither! I'm having too much fun!" I laughed.

George kissed my neck then released me. "That Butterbeer is inviting!" I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Burrow. We got in the house Mrs Weasley handed us some Butterbeers with a smile on her face.

We sat down on one of the settees and drank the sweet drink. A week went by and no one mentioned Harry, or Ron, or Hermione. Bill and Fleur moved out of the Burrow and went to Shell Cottage. Charlie went back to Romania.

Fred and George went back to the shop, but came back to the Burrow every night. Mr Weasley went out to the Ministry every day for work. Ginny was in the same boat as me, we weren't allowed to leave the Burrow grounds.

We had our letters and Ginny got Quidditch Captain, and I got Head Girl. It's weird, I was never a Prefect but yet I am the Head Girl. Wonders cease to amaze me. Near the end of summer it was time to get our things for Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley was waiting until the last possible moment to go. I got up and wore a navy dress with cream patches and I added white Converse.

I went downstairs and slipped into a seat next to George. "Hello dear, what would you like?" Mrs Weasley asked as she placed a plate-full of food in front of Fred, "Erm can I just have toast?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure? We're going to Diagon Alley today to get your supplies. You'll need a proper breakfast." "Okay Mrs Weasley," I smiled, she smiled and turned to make my food "Dress?" George whispered in my ear, "I need to do my washing and you've been distracting me all summer." I whispered back, I saw Fred watching us with interest.

So I grinned at him. He smiled back and turned to the mountain of food on his plate, Mrs Weasley handed me a plate with some bacon and sausage, the usual cooked breakfast on it, I ate it all, "Thank you Mrs Weasley." I said I got up from the table and placed my plate and glass in the sink then sat on the stairs and waited for the family to finish eating.

Then finally, "Should we go now?" Ginny asked. "Yes dear let's go." Mrs Weasley said, I went first and waited for the others, "See you in the shop." I said to George, he and Fred went to open their shop, while me, Ginny, Mr and Weasley stood together. "Right let's go to Gringotts then we can go get your things." Mrs Weasley said. Off we went to our vaults. Then we walked around, we bought our school things and I bought some owl treats for Pep and Toffee.

All the while Mrs Weasley was being cautious, we overheard somethings on our shopping trip, disturbing news about what You-Know-Who is doing to Muggle-borns. "Jess that might be you if you go back to Hogwarts." Ginny whispered. "I don't care. I've been made Head Girl. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm not going to leave you am I?" then we went to see Fred and George's shop, we spent ages in the shop then flooed back home.

A week went by before we had to go back to Hogwarts, it was filled with the usual rush of washing, packing, finding supplies. On the night before I went back. I stayed up with George. We hugged and kissed. "I'll miss you." I said "I'll miss you too! And we'll write more. But with all this going on not much chance." George said "Well I'll write all the time. Well. Not all the time because I'll have a lot of studying to do and the head girl stuffs so whenever I get the chance." I said kissing his nose.

"Aw well I'll make the effort." George said. He pulled me up from the settee and kissed me like he's never kissed me before. He sent me off to bed though. I knew he wasn't going to be coming to the station tomorrow. The next day we was up bright and early, ready, we had a taxi, only me, Ginny and her mum was going, so not too much, we set off and arrived at King's Cross station.

Ginny went first with her trolley, then me next with my trolley followed by Mrs Weasley. She gave us each a tearful hug. The porter took our things. And we stepped onto the train, the people we passed were gloomy, Seamus and Dean was one of them, I smiled half-heartily at them as they walked past. Ginny sat with some of her friends from her year while I sat with Neville and Luna, Neville was scared.

"Hey, don't worry" I said "Why though? Why Snape? Why does he have to be headmaster? I thought McGonagall was." "So did I. I would have liked McGonagall to be head. At least it would have been safe" I said "But it's Snape. I hate him!" Neville said pounding the table with his hand. "Calm down. Here, I'll distract you. How was your holiday?" I asked.

"Good. I grew some Turtle Docks. They smell lovely. Gran was actually complimenting them!" Neville said. "I love the colour of Turtle Docks, plus that plant helps with the growth of loss of limb which can be helpful for me!" I added. We laughed. "Luna?" I asked "Oh I helped Father with the Quibbler, we done a very interesting article on Wrackspurts and Nargles" Luna said in her sing-song voice.

"Well, that's interesting, can you tell your Father that I would like a subscription please? I need something to read that don't tell lies," I asked "Yes, of course, oh! I have something for you. From Father, he says after he met you.." she said, she reached in to her bag and brought out string. "Hold out your hand" she ordered. I listened, confused, she tied the string around my wrist.

"To keep the Nargles away, Father says that you attract them the most. Anyway how was your holiday Jess? After the Death Eaters part, sorry me and Daddy had to leave." she said. "Well, after I got questioned I talked with George about whether I should come back to Hogwarts, but me being the stubborn girl I am I won, so here I am but not much happened. I had to console Ginny, after the loss of Harry as well." I said "Oh Jess, tell him about Hermione!" Luna gushed "What about her?" I asked,

"How beautiful she looked." Luna said "Oh sure, well I did her make-up, she did her own hair and Ginny chose her dress. Hang on I got a photo. Yeah. I managed to take pictures on my camera. It's a Muggle one. I've charmed it really well so it works at magical places." I said as I stood and grabbed my bag "Wow. Come on let's see," Neville said.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed taking out the camera and putting my bag back on the shelf. I sat back down and turned my camera on. "There." I said, showing a picture of Ron and Hermione dancing together. Arms wrapped around each other "Wow, she does look beautiful." Neville breathed I gave him the camera and showed him how to use it, I then leaned back and looked out the window,

"Jess! Is that you?" he asked, he showed me a picture, it was one I never saw, it was me on the wedding night, my head turned towards George as he said something, my hair sprawled along my back. A smile on my face, the night was dark but I could see my features perfectly. Even I must say I looked beautiful in that photo.

"I er guess so, I don't know who took the photo though." I said. "You look lovely!" Neville said "Thanks," "She does doesn't she? You know Hermione? Well done." Luna said. Then the train suddenly stopped. "What the?" I asked, I stood and looked out the window.

The doors opened and the same men who questioned me stalked onto the train, one looked over me and looked around the carriage, the other just stared at me, taking in my clothes, my tight black skinny jeans, purple hoodie and black Doc Martins. My necklace was back around my neck and my earrings on. I folded my arms and let Neville push past me.

"Oi. Losers. He's not here," he said. He was going to say something else but I stopped him, I didn't like the way that the Death Eaters looked at me. The Death Eaters looked stunned. They backed out and Apparated away. Soon the train was moving again. "Bad-ass Neville." I said sitting back down. "Haha. Back at you." he laughed, he sat as well.

"Why? I never said anything." I said, "Yes, you've changed, Neville." Luna noted. "No I haven't!" Neville scoffed. "Well, you have! Back in our first year you were stuttering to everyone, the teachers, your friends your toad! And now, you're telling Death Eaters stuff and calling them losers. I say that's _Bad-Ass._" I laughed. Ginny came up with her bag and sat down by me.

"Yeah I was scared of everything then," Neville said "See? Hogwarts has changed us. It's for the greater good." I said, "Yeah! We can stay good, even if Snape is headmaster, and You-Know-Who is in charge of the Ministry, we can stay good." Neville said. I grinned at him. I leant into the middle of the table. "Alright guys, I got a secret that I've had for years, I've only told people who needed to know and now you lot do too. If we're gunna be good and all that," I said,

"We won't tell anyone." Ginny said, "Yeah tell us." Neville agreed. "Okay, but first, we chew the gum of the DA so we stay strong in these dark times and the keeper of my secret." I said bringing out some chewing gum, I handed everyone a piece and we began chewing. I also put up the _Muffliato _Charm. Once the gum was well and truly chewed I leant in again,

"Okay, you all know that me and Harry are close right? Well there's no easy way of saying this but I'm Harry's sister." I said, I leant back and watched as they broke down what I had just told them. Luna reacted first,

"As in twins? That's the only reason I can think of." "Yup." I said, "Wow. But Harry has a scar, and you don't!" Ginny said, "I do. When I first started the school I always had a fringe that covered the scar, and as soon as I got here in First Year I looked glamour charms and from then on whenever I'm in school I use that charm to cover it up, and in the holidays I use make up. But now, I can use glamour charms all the time now that I'm seventeen." I explained.

Neville was shocked I knew. "Whoa. This is…" Neville said, "Hard to digest?" I asked, he nodded. "It is. I struggled at the beginning. I found out in First Year, like right at the end, of course Harry found out in the Chamber of Secrets then we told Ron and Hermione in Third Year and then most people in the Order knew except for the younger ones like Fred and George, even he doesn't know, I can't find a way to tell him just yet. But it'll have to be soon. But your parents know Ginny," I said,

"And you kept this from us the whole time?" Ginny asked, "Yup. I'm a good Secret Keeper!" I laughed. I was more relaxed now that they knew my secret and I could trust them not to tell anyone, these are practically my best friends. "Right. I'll be back now I gotta go see who's here. Like see who's in the Prefect carriage. Plus I need to seek out the idiot Ravenclaw who's head boy Theodore someone. Are you coming Nev?" I asked, Neville nodded and stood he grabbed his bag.

"Be back soon darlings." I said standing up and grabbing my bag, I slung it on my shoulder I took down the _Muffliato _Charm and made my way to the back of the train with Neville beside me. I walked into through the carriages. "Shush! Here's the head girl!" a girl whispered. I shook my head and continued on. "I feel so loved" I whispered to Neville, he laughed.

"No need. Even though you weren't a prefect and yet you're Head Girl." Neville smiled. "Everyone just loves me I guess!" I laughed. I got into the carriage. "Hi, what's up?" I asked as I went into the carriage, to my surprise the two oldest Slytherin prefects were there kissing, surrounded by more prefects from the houses. "Draco Malfoy! Pansy Parkinson! Please will you stop snogging each other's faces off and pay attention, we need a meeting." Theodore pleaded.

"Bog off Theodork, go get a girlfriend." Draco sneered "Malfoy. Shut your gob and listen. Parkinson, stop slobbering over Malfoy. I'm sure he'll be there later, I know he's that desperate for a pug-faced loser." I snapped. He glared at me. "Now we're gunna have some new professors. So don't back chat them." Theodore said "Malfoy." I coughed. He glared at me again. I smiled "So let's be on your best behaviour and yeah listen to them." I said, I turned to Theodore.

"We have to get together and plan who's going to patrol the corridors." I said "Yeah. We'll decide that later though." he said. I turned and walked off, I went back to the others. "Well that was quick." Luna said "Not much happened, I just went to see who's back."

"And who is here?" Luna asked "Malfoy. Parkinson. The usual." I said, I curled up in my corner and looked out the window. Once at Hogwarts, I walked with Neville as Luna and Ginny raced ahead. "Miss Evans?" someone asked from behind me. Me and Neville spun and saw a mad woman. "Yes? I'm Jessica Evans." I said. "Professor Snape wishes to see you in his office before the feast, no need to change into your uniform." the woman said, she handed me a slip of paper, it was a password in Snape's handwriting.

I nodded and walked again, pulling Neville along. We got to the castle so I went straight to Snape's office. I said the password and the steps appeared. I walked up them and tapped the newly painted door. I could smell it. There was no answer so I pushed open the door and went in. "Hello?" I called. The office that used to be Dumbledore's had changed, it was mostly black, but the objects were still there and the portraits.

Some nodded at me but looked sad, some were looking angry. "Hello?" I called again "Hello Jessica how was your holiday?" Snape asked from where he was standing on the little balcony above his desk. He walked down and sat behind the desk.

"Oh the usual. Went home, saw my Aunt, but it wasn't actually her. It was a Death Eater pretending to be her using Polyjuice potion. I still don't know where they are. I stayed with the Weasley's all summer." I said picking up a weird spinning thing. I studied it for a while. "I'm sorry to hear it Jessica." Snape said "Yeah right. You're a Death Eater, you've killed before. Heck you killed Dumbledore! You cut of my boyfriend's ear!" I said.

"Now-" Snape was cut off by the knocking. "Come in!" he called. I humphed and slumped in my seat, Theodore walked in and closed the door, "Hello Professor. Good to see you." he said "Thank you Mr Nott, now listen carefully both of you. I chose both of you for the heads because I believe...you are best for it. Now you have to take...control of the idiots who believe they can do so without paying the cause. Now Nott go change while I talk to Evans." Snape said, Theodore nodded and went out the door.

"Jess, I chose you because you're good at controlling. I need you to- Now listen to me. Don't mess about or I'll take the badge off you." Snape warned "M'kay." I smiled sweetly. "Your new dormitory is on the Seventh floor and you'll be sharing it with Nott-" Snape said "Nuh uh! I am not sharing a dorm with him! I'm staying in the tower with my friends." I said,

"But Jessica-" "No. I am staying in the Tower with my friends. Like you said. I am good at controlling." I said "Okay, I'll get someone to move your things." Snape said. I stood and walked, "Did I say you could go?" Snape demanded "No, but I want to change out of these Muggle clothes. Don't wanna turn up to the Welcome Feast in these. Would be bad for my Head Girl image." I said.

"Fine go. Don't be late for the feast." Snape said. I nodded and closed the door. Off I walked past many corridors and finally got into a toilet where I changed. I put on my black flats, black socks, black skirt that reached just above my knees, cream shirt, tie, cardigan and robes, I pinned the _Head Girl_ badge on and smiled, I took up my wand and put it in my robes then went down to dinner.

* * *

**I really love updating ya know? And I love it when I get reviews. :)**

**Okay so my weekend away has been cancelled :( I'm gutted about that! And btw I have up to chapter 14 written up already :D my summer holidays has been well spent don't ya think? So I'm gunna update today and most probably Saturday and Sunday :)**


	9. The First Night

**In reply to your review Rosella: They all think Jess is a Muggleborn but Voldemort and Snape knows that she's a Half-Blood so if the Death Eaters did protest then they would have to listen to Voldemort and I think Snape would have persuaded Voldemort to keep Jess at the school and there's something later on that will be explained in later chapters :D**

**Thanks for the reviews anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey Jess," Ginny said, smiling as if she had to she tapped the seat by her. I smiled and went by her. "What did Snape want?" Ginny asked as soon as I sat down. "Nosey. It was only why he chose us, apparently I'm good at controlling." I said. I turned my head towards the Professors table. Snape hadjust sat down, most of the old Professors were there, but we had new Professors and they looked extremely dark in their seats and looked out of place in the bright hall.

As usual McGonagall stood up and called the room to silence. The Sorting happened, then she sat down and Snape stood up.

"As you would have noticed, we've had a new decoration, with the Dark Lord taking over the Ministry, we have new Professors...and have had to let some go...now we will have the usual lessons, except that Defence Against the Dark Arts will now be called Dark Arts and will specialise in the Dark Arts. Be warned if you misbehave you will wish that you have never been born. No one is allowed in the Dark Forest at all times, First Years beware. Now lets eat." Snape said, sitting back down. The food appeared on the tables, surprisingly was the same. Only less.

"Er, Gin. I think we might need to go to the kitchen later." I said winking at her. The food was gone in twenty minutes. Snape stood again. "Off to bed. All of you. But, Prefects take the First Years." He added. I stood and walked down the end. "Catch you later Gin." I said, over my shoulder. She nodded and waited. I walked down to the first years, passing the prefects,

"I'll take them." I said. The other Gryffindor Prefects nodded and filed out with their friends. I continued down the First Years. "Hi guys, I'm Jessica Evans. I'm gunna take you to your dorms. I'm in Gryffindor too." I said. "Cool!" one boy said. "Okay, come on," I said, I led them out of the hall. "Now, the way I'm going to be taking you is the most direct path to the dormitories. But one thing you must be aware of is the stairs. They tend to change." I said but then when I turned the corner where the moving stairs are supposed to be, there was none, just solid stairs.

Imagine going up a tower, a Muggle tower with just stairs, and they're not curling stairs either. "Or at least they used to." I said as I led them along the path that Percy took us along first. "What do you mean they change?" the boy asked "Well back when I was in my first year the stairs liked to move, but obviously Snape has removed them and placed these ones." I said "Oh," the boy said.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be confident at Hogwarts. It won't be as confusing." I said, "Well not now because it's all changed, like the stairs" I muttered under my breath. I don't think they heard me. They gasped and gawked at the moving pictures. Then they gasped when they saw the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked, they gasped again. "Tea Leaves." I said. The portrait swung forward and revealed the common room.

I stepped in followed by the ten other young Gryffindors. "Right this is your common room, well all of ours really. The only place that feels warm, now, boys, your dormitory is up the stairs and on your right, the door though there and it should say _Gryffindor Year One._ On it that's yours. Your things have been brought up already. Girls, I'll take you up. Let's go." I said I led them all up but the boys split and went left, while the girls went right.

"There's your room. Don't stay up too late, it's an early start in the morning." I said, pointing, they giggled and laughed and went in. I continued down the hall passing the dormitories that I once slept in and continued down to the dormitory reserved for Seventh years. My stuff was there. I began to unpack my things. Placing the photos of my aunt and uncle, and the dogs on my bedside table. I miss them.

I planned to tell the girls my secret tonight. If I was gunna live in the Tower for another year, they needed to know. I took a deep breath as I heard giggles then the door being open. Lavender, Parvati and Belle burst into the room. "Jess!" Belle cried. I stood as she rushed forward, we hugged, I cried on her shoulder, she pulled back and looked at me.

"Why are you crying?!" she asked, "I hate him! I hate Snape! I hate the Death Eaters!" I cried. I hugged her again. "I can't do it anymore" I sobbed. "Do what?" Parvati asked, Lavender hurriedly shut the door and all crowded me. "I can't lie about who I am!" I sobbed. I wiped my nose and eyes. "I've been lying to you all these years." I said "What? Why?" Belle asked,

"I should be named Jessica Lily Potter, not Jessica Lily Evans. I'm Harry's twin! And look! I have the scar!" I cried, I yanked my hair up to show them the scar. "Oh my god." Lavender said, her hands covered her mouth. "And You-Know-Who wants to kill me! The people I've been living with are my Aunt and Uncle, they were killed by Death Eaters I think. I don't know where they are! I hate them! And now Harry and Ron and Hermione ain't here and neither is George." I said.

"Jess. Stay calm will you?! If the Death Eaters try to get to you, they won't! They'll have to get through us!" Belle protested. "I'm sorry." I said "It's okay. Really it is, we're just shocked." Parvati said "Well don't tell anyone okay? When Harry, Ron and Hermione get back I want to tell people myself." I said "Okay, but tell us something," Lavender said, she looked at Belle and Parvati "Who's older?" she finished.

"He is. By seven minutes" I said. I smiled at them, then hugged them. They smiled at me and giggled. "How was the wedding?" they asked as they un packed. "It was good until the Death Eaters came" I said. "Ouch. By the way Jess, I still haven't forgiven you for when you hexed me last year." Lavender said "What? You insulted my boyfriend. What more can I say?" I laughed, I went to the shared desk, cleared a space and begun to write a letter to George. "But we'll keep your secret." Lavender finished.

_ Hi George, _

_I miss you. Even though it's only been a few hours, it'll take me some time to adjust._

_It's hard being here, without Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I hope their okay. _

_Snape has new teachers, it's horrible, their in charge of punishment. _

_But at least McGonagall is still here and I've got my peace of my dormitory with the girls. It's just hard ya know? _

_So much has changed in the castle, we have less food, but it's the same food we normally have and there's no more moving stairs! They're all solid now, and there's no tricky steps either!_

_I love you so much, _

_Love Jess _

"Who's that for?" Parvati asked. "George" I said sealing it with wax. "You two are really serious aren't you?" she asked, "Yeah. Pretty serious. Three years on Christmas." I said. I went to the window. I opened it. I let out the long whistle that owls love and in a few minutes a school owl flew in. "Take this to the Weasleys." I said, tying the letter to its leg, it then flew off.

I took of my robes and hung them in my wardrobe, I took the badge off it and put it on my cream shirt. I laughed at a joke Parvati made, then untwisted my hair from its knot. It was majorly curly. There was tapping on the door, "Come in!" I called. A little second year peeped around the door. "P-Professor Carrow wishes to see you, Jessica Evans in the Great Hall." she stuttered,

"Thank you Mary." I said, I looked at the girls and rolled my eyes "Duty calls." I said, I grabbed a long black cardigan. I pulled off my tie and undone the top two buttons, then put the tie undone back around my shoulders. I wrapped the cardigan around me. "Look at Jess. Better button up that shirt or those male teachers will be on you like dogs!" Parvati laughed.

"Cheeky!" I said, before exciting. With the tie wrapped around my hand I made my way down to the Great Hall. I met up with Theodore halfway "Hey." I said. "Hi, do you know what this is for?" he asked. "No, I've been in my room unpacking." I said "Hm same, I wonder why we've been summoned?" he said, we pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and stepped in.

A man was shaking a first year. I stared and stomped ahead "Professor!" I cried. He looked at me and dropped the kid "Do you dare yell at me kid?!" the man protested, he grabbed hold of my wrist and shook me. "I am not a kid. I care for the welfare of the children here! Get off me!" I yelled I yanked my wrist out of his grip, I pulled the kid up from the floor and looked over him. He was okay, a little shaken.

"You know you should never touch a student! It's unlawful and hateful." I said. "How dare you preach at me you're just a girl." he said, his eyes popped out as he took in my clothes. "I'm not just a girl. I'm Head Girl! I don't care if you're a Professor, or whatever you are, I care for these children." "You dare defy me?" "Yeah I dare to defy you, because I know you're wrong to treat people like this! It's inhumane!" I said,

"Well, let's see what our headmaster has to say." "I ain't scared of him." I said. He laughed and called Snape over. I smiled and waited, "Yes Carrow?" Snape asked "This girl dared to defy me in my punishments." Carrow said. I smiled when I realised who he was. "What you smiling about Evans?" Snape snapped "Oh nothing, just my own imagination." I replied "Nothing new there then. You defied him? For what?"

"Well he was shaking a first year, that isn't a punishment, that is child cruelty. Plus this kid is just a first year. Cut him some slack. He doesn't know the rules of the school!" I said "Hm well as you should know we have new punishments?" "Yeah that's cruel!" I said "Yes they are, so no one will defy me" "I will. And you know I will. I stand for what I believe in!" I said "Yes, I know. Which is horribly annoying." he said,

"If you keep these punishments, how do you think he'll feel? Disgusted! Horrifed!" I cried, Snape reached up and slapped me. I gasped, clutched my cheek, turned and fell. I turned and looked up at him, Carrow started to clap "Now that's what I call a punishment." he laughed. "What do you want Professor Carrow? You sent a message to us." Theodore said. "I wanted to discuss what the Hufflepuff kid did. He was out of his house trying to sneak away."

"Oh come on that ain't bad. I've done that loads of times." I said standing up, my hand was wet and sticky with a trickle of blood from where my head hit the floor. "Why was you out of your house?!" Carrow yelled. He slapped the kid. I jumped in front of the kid. Carrow raised his hand again. "Let me handle it." I said firmly. I turned to the kid. "Why was you out of your house?" I asked softly.

"I-I got locked out and I was lost." he whimpered, "Okay, come on, I'll take you back." I said, I put my arms around his shoulders and led him past Carrow and Snape. As soon as we got near the kitchens I said, "It's a good thing that I'm head girl, the heads have access to all houses." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry for that," the boy said "It's okay, I would have had that anyway, I've never been Professor Snape's favourite. I'm Jessica, you?" I asked I dropped my arm.

"I'm James" the boy said "Well, glad to meet you James," I said. We stopped in the corridor surrounded by bunches of curtains. "Now James pay attention while, I find the curtain hiding the door." I said. I walked to five paces down the corridor and turned right and pulled aside the curtain. There was the door with the Hufflepuff badge on it. "James, how did you get locked out your house?" I asked.

"A fifth year pushed me out the door and pulled the curtain around it." James said "Girl or boy?" "Boy." "Would you be able to point him out?" "Yes." "Good. Was he in your yea?" I said, "No, he's older." "Okay that narrows it down." I said as I pushed open the door and stalked in. James followed me in and closed the door. "Can you get me Zacharias Smith?" I asked a boy who was standing by the door. Some kids sitting around the cosy tables looked up.

"Who are you?" A girl asked "Where's your prefect?" I asked, "I don't know, upstairs I think." "Just go get him!" I ordered. A boy nodded he went off. "Who are you?" the girl asked again. "I'm Jessica Evans, I'm the Head Girl." I said. "Evans? What's up?" Zacharias asked, he came down the stairs.

"What's up? You're supposed to stop idiots locking kids outside the common room. I want to know why a first year was locked out by a fifth year!" I said "Oh, I never knew." "Everyone. Go to you rooms, now! Except you Zacharias." I ordered. The Hufflepuffs humphed and went anyway. Once gone I turned to Zacharias, "What happened to your head?" Zacharias asked, reaching up and touching it softly, I slapped his hand away.

"Snape hit me and I hit my head on the floor. I'm going to Madam Pomfrey in a moment. What do you care? You hate me! This is your job Zacharias. James got locked out by a fifth year, I want to know who, and I want you to punish him. Tell me at breakfast tomorrow who he is and what's his punishment." I said. "Okay." he said. He looked shocked at my outburst.

"At least I done it in private. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I turned and marched out. I went to see Madam Pomfrey and she gave me stitches. She kept saying how much the school had changed and I could only agree with her. As soon as I got to my room I changed, and went to bed.

* * *

**Thanks again guys! Sorry it's a short chapter, I'll have a longer one up tomorrow :)**

**Next update: Saturday**


	10. First Day

**I think I was meant to have chapter nine up yesterday but I completely forgot, I am sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten**

In the morning I got dressed and woke up the rest of the girls with some difficulty in getting Belle out of bed, it ended up me dragging her out and her laying on the floor giggling for five minutes. Then made my way down to breakfast, it was silent, awkward and dark.

"Evans." Zacharias said, I turned and looked at him, it was as if his voice was dripping in hate. "James was locked out by a boy called Joe Johns, I've told him that he has more homework to do and that he's not allowed to go for Quidditch this year. I'm going to talk to Sprout today about the extra homework bit." Zacharias said,

"Thank you Smith, you done good, see you in class." I said, turning back to my food though I wasn't hungry at all. "Miss Evans, you must eat something." McGonagall said appearing out of nowhere. "I know but, Professor, I'm just not hungry." I said.

"Try." She said, she handed me a sheet of paper. "I'll try." I said, "Now, you're going for all twelve subjects again, plus Music?" she asked "Yep. I want to do this, keeps me busy." I said. She leaned down closer,

"Severus would want you to eat" She said, "The Severus I know wouldn't have slapped me and made me have stitches." I said softly. McGonagall closed her eyes then a walked off.

I glanced at the paper and saw that the first lesson today was Alchemy. A good lesson to start, something interesting, then there was Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Two bad lessons, they were taught by the Carrows. Then lunch then Herbology taught by Sprout and Flying by Madam Hooch, hey, it's a lesson, and I love flying. At least there were three good lessons.

I gulped down some of the food in front of me and stood, I took my timetable looking at it as I walked, I memorised it. In my room I met up with Parvati, Lavender and Belle, we all took Alchemy, I packed my bag with today's lessons.

"Can't wait for flying!" I said, "I wonder who'll be captain of our team this year?" Belle asked as we descended the stairs "It's Ginny." I said. "Really? Ohmygosh that's amazing!" Parvati said "I know she was over the moon!" I said, "That's great!" Lavender said.

"Anyway. Tonight, I shall have to show you my pictures that I took from the wedding. You have to see them. They're amazing." I said. We got to the class and went in. This was the only lesson where Sixth and Seventh years were put together. Thankfully the lesson went well and soon it was Dark Arts. I tried to prepare myself and managed not to burst out in anger throughout the entire two lessons. At lunch there was nicer food. I had a letter off George:

_Come on keep going, love, it'll be over soon I hope, _

_I love you forever and always,_

_Chin up o'short one and remember. _

_The Weasleys are here for you! Just keep the necklace and earrings on and don't forget me. _

_Or my family. Tell Dean, Seamus and Neville hi and that me and Fred miss their banter. _

_Which we do! _

_Sorry, that was Fred he took the quill off me. _

_How's the lessons anyway? And how's life being a HEAD GIRL! _

_I love you Jess, love George xoxoxox _

I smiled at his sweet letter "Aw girls, look" I said, I showed them the letter and they awe'd too. "I know. He's so sweet." I said. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. "Come on. You've finished your food!" I said, "Herbology now!" I said, pulling them up.

When we got to Herbology I finally realised how small our class was. "Right then, welcome back!" Professor Sprout said, "I'm going to pair you off and these will be your partners for the year." she said. She looked at the list in her hand.

"Theodore Nott, you're with Millicent Bullstrode. Draco Malfoy you're with Pansy Parkinson. Neville Longbottom you're with Jessica Evans." She read, I went over to Neville, I smiled at him "This sounds good!" I said "Yeah." Neville replied.

"Now you're all paired, you are going to have the whole year to create a series of essays to be sent to the Ministry. Now I want a total of eight, the subjects are your choices, but are to be based on Herbology and must have work from both of you. Now, today we shall be re potting the Mandrakes again." she said. We all began to re-pot them as we did in our second year.

Finally Flying. Only a few took this lesson, it was everyone from my house, a few from Hufflepuff, a lot from Slytherin and in between from Ravenclaw. I grabbed my Nimbus and raced outside. We stood and waited for Madam Hooch to arrive. Finally she did. We chatted as we flew, "Now, class, I want you to get used to the broom again, fly around freely, but don't hit anyone." Madam Hooch instructed.

We nodded and mounted our brooms. I shot up past everyone and looped. "Yeah!" I laughed, glad I wore my hair down as it flew out behind me and I shot through the air. We flew freely the whole lesson, somehow Draco sneered me, "No matter how many people Hogwarts change, Hogwarts can never change you. Draco Malfoy. The most annoying prat in the whole school." I said turning on him.

"How did you ever get Head Girl? They're meant for Prefects." "I'm just loved! And may be Snape realised that your head had grown to be big and needed me to annoy the hell out of you." I said "Oh whatever Evans." "Malfoy. Zip your mouth. No one wants to smell your disgusting after-lunch breath" I replied I smiled as I won. I had free time, surprisingly so I wrote a letter again to George.

_George, _

_I love you too George, we have to write eight essays for Herbology! EIGHT! Luckily I'm paired with Neville, we work together really well. _

_Last night I took my role as Head Girl seriously, a first year got locked out of the common room, I stormed in and gave the prefect a ticking off! By the way, the prefect is Zacharias Smith._

_Pleased with myself too. Plus in flying, I insulted Malfoy, what was I thinking in first year that he was ever sweet?! If I say that again promise me to hit me into my senses! PLEASE! _

_Oh gotta go, another head girl emergency, a student getting bullied in the Slytherin common room. Kill me now, Jokes. _

_Love you George, _

_Love Jess _

I sealed it and sent it off with a school owl and then continued down to the Slytherin common room. I stood in front of the door and spoke to it. The door opened. I went in to see the dark common room. "How in the hell did you get in here?!" Draco demanded he was sitting down on one of the black settees dotted around the room with his arm slung around Pansy's shoulders.

"The door, Malfoy. I have access to all common rooms. Privlidges of being a head girl. Now deal with this problem." I ordered "You can't tell me what to do." Draco said "Oh yeah? What does this badge say? Read it. H. E. A. D. G. I. R. L. Otherwise I'll deduct points and all other stuff I can do with this badge." I said. He glared at me then stood and walked to the kids who were bullying.

"Don't bully again. Blah blah blah." Draco said and then stalked away. "If you do you'll have points deducted, also you can have extra homework." I said, I left the Slytherin common room and made my way to the library. My haven. I found a few good books and settled myself down.

I got bored with that. I picked up my bag and made my way out of the castle itself, I went down to Hagrid's. "Hiya" I said when he opened the door "Hiya Jess, no Harry or Ron? Or Hermione?" Hagrid asked letting me inside the hut "No, Hagrid you know they weren't even on the train." I said, dropping by Fang "Oh yeah. Forget my words, I'm getting old," Hagrid said.

"You're not!" I protested, "I am! I nearly forgot to do my rounds this morning." "I know how you feel" I said, I sat down with the mug of tea. "I've gotta worry about my head girl duties and twelve NEWTs plus Music, and to top it all off worrying about Harry, Ron and Hermione, oh and keeping Snape off my back." I said.

We spent the afternoon talking, he was shocked that Snape hit me last night then I made my way to the castle again and went in the Great Hall. "Hey, Jess! Have you done the Herbology essay?" Neville asked "I done a prototype." I replied sitting down "Shall we work on it tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." our food arrived and I dug in. After dinner me and Neville did our work. In the common room I made hot chocolate. Then shared it with Neville, we started work on our second essay, "Okay, how about we do Devil Snare? I like that plant" I said "Or shall we do the Mandrake? Their easier?" Neville asked. "Okay but as long as we do Devil Snare next!" I said. "Fair enough, okay, let's start" soon we had five pieces of parchment filled with work on Mandrakes.

* * *

**I've decided to update this one today cause it's all ready and I'll update the next one soon :)**


	11. Halloween Time

**Thanks to those reviewers! And Rosella, only time will tell! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

In two weeks I had a reply of George,

_Dear Jess, _

_Is Ginny doing fine with Quidditch? _

_She should be seeing as she did break into our broom cupboard for years, wonder where she got her nerve from? _

_Oh maybe her two devilishly handsome cheeky older twin brothers? Anyway. Eight? Eight essays on Herbology? _

_That's tough, then again, that's the Ministry, working the kids to the bone, not that you're a kid, but you are too me, you are two years younger, but yeah... still you're mine! _

_Oh my Lord! You finally took the Head Girl role seriously?! Wow, that's new! And it's only three weeks into the term? Ha how did Zacharias take it? _

_Probably skulking around in the background like in your fifth year. Yes I agree, honey what were you thinking back in *your first year that Malfoy was sweet?! _

_Haha As if I could ever kill you? I love you too much, Jess, my heart would go boom and blow up. _

_I love you. _

_Love George xx _

Muggle Studies had become one of the worst studies with the Carrow teaching going on and on how we should make Muggles our slaves like House Elves, how the world should be rid of them. During that lesson I had stod up for my Aunt and Uncle and got punished for it, detention with those quills Umbridge used. Several times.

In the second week Ginny held Quidditch trials, I dressed in my Quidditch clothes then made my way down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny met me down there. She had the keys to the broom cupboard, so they didn't need to bring one. I brought my own because I can only work with it, a group of kids were already gathered on the pitch. I watched as Ginny handed out numbers and looked at the sheet.

"Right. Today we're gunna choose who's on the team. Now spilt into the groups, Seekers there, Chasers there. Beaters there and Keepers there," Ginny said. They did as she asked, she has a way of getting people to listen to her, like me! Wow she's going great! "Okay, let's try out." She said, she handed out the brooms then took off on her own broom.

Ginny decided that I should still be a Chaser and so should Seamus and Ginny. Jenna Williams got to be Keeper. The Beaters were two boys from Third year named Ben and Bill Jones and the Seeker a fourth year called Luke Gough.

"Okay first practise is this weekend, if we want to beat the other teams we gotta practise." She said. She got everyone's names down and their measurements for Quidditch robes, I'm using mine from last year, seeing as I haven't grown an inch, if you don't exclude top sizes… if you get what I mean.

Ginny and I walked up to the castle together, "I reckon that was a good try out," She said, "Yeah it was, I love how everyone has a go," I said, "Yeah, well I better go give these in, see you at dinner." She said walking off.

_Dear George,_

_We had Quidditch try outs today and I think they went well._

_I'm still a Chaser, and Seamus! And Ginny! Jenna Williams is Keeper, Ben and Bill Jones are Beaters and a fourth year called Luke Gough is the Seeker! _

_And by the way I forgot to mention, Dean isn't here, he wasn't allowed back._

_Tell everyone I say hi… both Ginny and I are alive and fine._

_Love Jess_

I decided to go and see Dobby. "Hiya Dobby" I said, once I passed the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room "Ah, Jessica Evans. So nice of you to visit! Dobby has waited..." Dobby said.

"Ah sorry I haven't had the chance to come sooner but being Head Girl has it's difficulties." I said "Ah yes we House-Elves heard. Congratulations! Come have some red wine from Rosmerta! You are old enough aren't you?" Dobby said, taking my hand and bringing me over to a table where a bunch of house elves were unloading wine. "Umm sure. I can buy Firewhisky if that's what you mean." I said, an elf put a goblet in front of me and Dobby filled it with wine.

I tasted it. Tangy, and sweet and the same time. "Wow it's nice! Are these for the Professors?" I asked "Yes it is. But Jessica Evans can always has some if she comes and ask, she is a friend of the House Elves." Dobby said. "Is Kreacher and Winky still here?" I asked "Oh yes. Winky has stopped drinking! She helps Dobby and the other elves now. And Kreacher is much nicer. He won't tell Dobby what happened to him." Dobby said.

"Oh. Maybe I could get it out of him?" I asked "I'll get him now!" Dobby said, bobbing off, I took another few sips of the drink before Dobby came back with Kreacher. "Hello Kreacher." I said. I braced myself for his usual snide comments.

"Hello. Jessica Evans, how can I help?" he asked. I was very surprised. "Dobby tells me you've changed for the good." "Yes, yes I has. I want to tell you. I am worried about your brother." Kreacher said in his croaking voice, he took hold of my hand and dragged me over to the seats by the fire where I had sat in my fourth year with Winky. "My brother? I don't have one."

"Harry Potter did not return to Grimmauld place one night. He is missing," Kreacher croaked. "Kreacher. He's on the run. Surely you would have heard their plans?" I asked "Oh yes, Kreacher heard their plans. But Kreacher will not repeat these plans, as Harry Potter asked Kreacher not too. Kreacher has listened and not spoken a word to anyone." Kreacher said.

I took another sip of red wine and spoke. "Wow. What did Harry do to you? You are much nicer. You won't say? Even to me?" I said "No. Harry Potter was nice to Kreacher. He gave Kreacher Master Regulus's locket. Kreacher likes Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. And the M-Hermione Granger." Kreacher said. "I see Harry's got you trained," I said. "What does Jessica Evans mean?" Kreacher asked "I mean you have become nicer. I like it. I like the new Kreacher." I said,

"Kreacher thanks you Jessica Evans. Harry Potter is very kind to Kreacher, just as you is kind to Kreacher." Kreacher said. I drained my glass and stood up. "I should be going. I've got eight Herbology essays waiting for me back up the Tower. Ta for the wine. It was nice. I'll see if I can make some socks for you Dobby, and you Kreacher." I said. A passing elf took the goblet off me.

"See you Dobby," I said. "Goodbye Jessica Evans. And thanks you!" Dobby said "See you Kreacher" I said "Goodbye, Jessica Evans." Kreacher said. I waved to the elves and went out the kitchen door. Someone was standing out there already, in black flowing robes. "Where have you been?" Snape asked "In the kitchens." I said. "Why?" Snape asked "Talking to the House Elves. Is that illegal now?" I asked

"No. Not yet. Have you been drinking?" he asked "A goblet of wine ain't bad." I said. Snape narrowed his eyes "Come to my office." He said. He swept off. I was close at his side. We stood in front of the gargoyles. "The Dark Lord." Snape said, the gargoyles nodded and let us up the steps. We went into his office and he turned to me. "You're not old enough." He said.

"I'm seventeen. And last time I checked that was the legal limit." I said. I glared at him. He didn't answer. "See? You argue but you don't fight back." I said. "I'm guessing you're going to call me a coward?" Snape asked. "No, I've never said that word in my life." I said. "Good. I hate that word. Your _brother_ showed that last year." He sneered.

"Well I know what you mean. He was angry about you killing Dumbledore. Can I go now?" I asked "Fine. One more thing. You never seem to want to talk anymore." Snape said "Well. That was before you killed Dumbledore. _And cutting the ear of my boyfriend off._" I said before opening the door and closing it behind me. That should shut him up. I went back to the common room and sat with Neville.

"Hey Nev." I said sitting by him on the settee "Has Pep come back?" I asked "Yeah. You had another letter too. This one came by a phoenix. He flashed in, scared the living daylights out of me." Neville said handing two letters to me. "A phoenix? Oh my gosh! Fawkes? I thought he was off roaming the world!" I asked. I hadn't seen him! One of from George. And the other was from someone with tiny, posh handwriting. I turned my attention to the one from George.

_Dear Jessie. _

_Did you go and see little Dobby and Kreacher? How did they treat you? I bet Dobby was so excited he nearly peed himself? _

_And did Kreacher call you a Mud-blood? Sorry I had to ask. Don't take offence. Wait you don't care do you...? So I see Seamus has er done good? I'm good here. _

_The business is going awesome. So far in a week, we're raking in about two hundred Galleons, which is really great considering the situation. But we are losing some customers though. It's not as good as other weeks have been, and I can't wait either. _

_You've got two weeks off and you're gunna spend it with my family and me. I love you._

_I'm glad you're back on the team! Of course Ginny would be stupid not to put you back on the team!_

_ Love George _

I smiled at his words. He knew how to charm me. I then opened the letter addressed.

_Jessica Lily Evans, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

I was kinda freaked about this letter. Seeing as it was new handwriting and it was the Halloween holiday today. So yeah I was freaked. This isn't a Howler though. I opened the letter and tucked my feet up onto the settee.

_Jessica Lily Evans, _

_My name is Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's brother, _

_I know times at Hogwarts are bad, so I am writing to help, I offer you my help and it is up to you, as Head Girl, to take my offer. _

_As you know, all of the seven secret passage ways into Hogsmeade are closed, I know of a tunnel that no one else knows of, it was made when I was in Hogwarts. _

_In the Room of Requirement there is a portrait of my sister Ariana, behind the portrait there is a tunnel, leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, to my pub, Hogs Head. _

_This is the perfect cover for a tunnel. _

_Yours sincerely Aberforth Dumbledore_.

"Hey. Er Nev. You might want to read this..." I said handing the letter over. He read the letter: "So this man-?" Neville said "Aberforth," I said "So Aberforth wants to help us? By telling us there is a secret tunnel in the Room of Requirments?" he asked, "Yes. I agree with him, us kids need a bit of fresh air and fun. And adventure!" I said. "True. Hm, I agree let's write back. Hang on, shall we mention the DA too? I mean, what with all the regrouping we've been trying to do." "Okay, I'll put that into a letter." I said, I wrote back.

_Dear Aberforth Dumbledore, _

_Yes I, Jessica-Lily Evans, and Neville Longbottom, he's my friend and fellow DA Member, like your plan. _

_It will be good for us kids, we need a break from Hogwarts. I have seen this portrait of Arina, but I cannot be sure, the last time any of us used the Room of Requirement was when we used it two years ago for our DA meetings, _

_But I shall go to the Room of Requirements either tomorrow or the day after and look for you._

_ Yours sincerely Jessica Lily Evans and Neville Longbottom_

"There." I said, I managed to call Fawkes, who scared me when he flashed in. I gave him the letter and before I could say anything he flashed out. "Wow, this is actually happening!" Neville said "Haha, yes it is!" I laughed, "Aberforth is Dumbledore's brother?" I said. "Yeah. Never knew." Neville said. I lay back and thought of my family back in the Burrow. "Hey Jess shouldn't we get started on the fourth paper?" Neville asked.

"Okay." I said, I flicked my wand towards the fire and made it bigger. We worked on the fourth paper which we called The Turtle Docks. Once the essay was done I wrote another letter.

_Dear George. _

_Dobby and Kreacher treated me well. _

_Dobby gave me some of Rosmerta's wine for the Professors. Then I talked to Kreacher. He has changed! He's actually sweet! Yes I said he was sweet. _

_And he is, he talks of Harry as if a friend. And he didn't call Hermione a Mud-Blood! Or Ron a blood traitor! I was proper shocked. _

_And no. He didn't call me a Mud-Blood. And yes I don't care what I'm called. I quote your words all those years ago, on the first night at the Welcome Feast, remember? When you said I had enough sass to last me a lifetime. _

_It's good to know your business is BOOMING! Sad though about it falling… And yeah Christmas with you and the family sounds so welcoming right now. _

_Just got cornered by Snape. He could smell the wine on me. Took me to his office to question me on the wine, saying I'm too young and all that. I shut him up with saying that I'm of age. _

_Gosh I feel so old! You know those eight Herbology essays? Well me and Neville's already done four. _

_Are you in Hogsmeade anytime soon, you still buying Zonkos? Anyway. Christmas soon. CAN'T WAIT!. _

_Love Jessie_

* * *

**With Jess's brain and Neville's knowledge of Herbology they can finish those essays! HUZZAH! Sorry, random moment. I'm hyper and I've got a driving lesson in 11 hours and I'm not tired at all. But I'm uber excited cause I'm getting inked on Saturday. Yayyy...**

**Thanks to those that reviewed once more... anyone got any ideas? I wanna get some ideas from people that I don't know but already love! Mwah!**

**Next Update: Sometime next week!**


	12. Hogwarts

**Thank you potterhead! I'm glad to hear you're hooked! Bit of a short **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

A week later I had a letter from Aberforth, and I had already checked the Room of Requirements.

_Jessica Lily Evans, _

_ Have you checked? And what are DA meetings? DA? What are they? _

_I agree the children need breaks, this is why I sent the letter, I know this is a short letter, but not much to talk about yet. _

_Yours sincerely Aberforth Dumbledore_

I wrote back immediately, after talking with Neville,

_Dear Aberforth, _

_Yes I have looked in the Room of Requirements and the portrait is there, and the passage is there. On Saturday I am planning on exploring it with Neville on Saturday, and don't worry about the short letters, I don't have much time, seeing as the amount of homework has doubled. _

_Oh the DA is Dumbledore's Army, where me and Harry Potter worked together to teach a class of students from Hogwarts all about defending ourselves, our then professor was useless at teaching us, _

_So me and Harry thought it would be best to teach the others, so they would know at least how to defend themselves against Voldemort and I must say we done very well. _

_Is it okay if I send my boyfriend to you? He's part of an organisation that helps us. His name is George Weasley and he might be buying Zonkos, or I think he has, I don't know. _

_Yours faithfully Jessica Lily Evans _

"So, we are going to be walking down the cold tunnel not knowing where we're going?" Neville asked as we walked to our Potions lessons. "Yes Neville we are, and don't you even dare of thinking about chickening out." I said, "I won't" Neville said. "Good. I like this new bad-ass Neville." I said. "Er thanks I think." Neville said.

"Well we're gunna have to wrap up warm. Ain't we? And we'll need our wands. Argh. If only we had the Map." I said "Yeah much easier to know if Filch is skulking around." Neville said as Professor Slughorn let us into the classroom. I had a brainwave. "How about I send Fawkes to where Harry is and he can give it to Fawkes and he can bring it to us!" I whispered to Neville.

We filed in and went to our table. "Good idea. Write tonight." Neville said. So tonight I found a quiet space and sat there alone,

_Harry? Harry? _I asked in my mind, _Yeah Jess? _Harry replied, it felt good hearing his voice.

_How's everything going?_ I asked, _Not too bad, on the run. What about you? _He asked_. _

_A lot of homework and it's killing me but it's fine, listen, I need the Map. Have you got it? _I asked_, _

_Yeah, but how are you gunna get it? _He asked, confusion clearly heard in his tone.

_Fawkes. _Was my answer_. AH! _He laughed_, I'll send Fawkes to you tonight then, _I said_, _

_Brilliant! _He replied_, _he told me where he was and as soon as I called Fawkes I sent him to where Harry is.

I got the map half an hour later, I grinned as I stowed it in my trunk. And on Saturday, we dressed in our warmest clothes, and told no one of where we were going, we made sure we had our wands and snuck into the Room of Requirements without getting caught thanks to the Map, "Ah the easy bit is over." I laughed, we both laughed. "Okay, wands on." I said,

"_Lumos._" we said, our wands let out a bright light, the portrait of Ariana swung open when she saw us, I climbed in first, "Come on Neville." I said, hauling him up. "Okay" he huffed. We wandered down the tunnel, it was cold and dark, but also long too. "When does this end?" Neville asked "Shush! Neville." I said, we continued walking and walking until we got to a wall.

"What? A wall?!" Neville burst "Shush!" something was moving behind the wall. Just as I said it the wall opened and an old man was standing in front of us. He looked a lot like Dumbledore, "Aberforth?" I asked "Yes. And are you Jessica Lily Evans?" "Yes, pleased to meet you sir, this is Neville, Neville Longbottom." I said, "Welcome, to both of you, here, come down." Aberforth said.

Me and Neville clamoured down into Aberforth's house. "_Nox." _ I said. "Neville Longbottom?" Aberforth asked, "Yeah that's me." Neville replied, they shook ahands and Aberforth invited us for tea and some bread. We talked for about two hours about life at Hogwarts, he asked us all these questions about the DA and the Order and I knew he could be trusted, he hates Voldemort as much as we do.

Before lunch Neville and I went back through the tunnel and back into Hogwarts. We went up to the Gryffindor Tower to change. "Ah a lovely new secret to keep." I said as we walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Haha yeah. God I love keeping them!" Neville laughed. Ginny ran over to me and Neville.

"It's about three o'clock, now, um, I'm going to see if I can get another Quidditch practise, if they're up to it. Can you get Seamus and Ben and Bill please, they're third years. And Luke Gough, he's Fourth Year!" She said. Neville nodded and he did so, Ginny got Jenna and I together. "I'm going to go ask Snape, if we can have extra practise. Okay, wait here until I come back" She said. She went off in the direction of Snape's office.

I sat down in an armchair and waited. She flew back to the Tower. "Get your flying kit, we've got the pitch!" She said, we hurried down to the pitch and changed in the Gryffindor Changing room. She then put them through a series of work outs and drills then set them for practising their roles. "Gin!" I called "Yeah?!" She called back, shooting up by me.

"This is tough. Then again you should have been here when Oliver was captain, it was murder." I laughed, "I heard!" Ginny laughed. She zoomed around the pitch, packing away the equipment and sending the team off, then packed up the kit. I flew off to the castle.

I landed and walked up to my room, I dumped my broom in my trunk and took a shower, then dried my hair and dressed in a nude tank top, loose black cardigan, and blue skinnys, and a pair of white daps, I know I have all of these high heels but they're not appropriate for Hogwarts, then went down to the common room with my notes for my NEWTs

"Hey Jess, you okay?" Neville asked "Yeah, tough practise." I said, stretching, "Well, these came for you while you was at practise." Neville said, he held up two letters. "From him?" I asked. "Think so. Well one of them. The other is from George." he said, he handed it to me. I opened one from George.

_Dear my Jess, _

_Ah Kreacher? Changed? That's not something you hear every day. So you had wine? It wasn't poisoned was it?! _

_Yes, yes I know about your sass, I've put up with it for almost three years. _

_Okay. Short letter I know but Snape cornered you? And he had the cheek to tell you aren't old enough? _

_Glad to know you're using your cheek to get by. So those Herbology essays. Not many left then! Ain't they supposed to be spread out of the academic year? _

_I've gone to Hogsmeade and it's nice. Yessssssss Christmas! Looking forward. I love you my beautiful Jessie. Love George. Xoxoxo._

"Aw I love George. He's so sweet." I said placing the letter on the table and picking up Aberforth's letter. I unfolded the letter,

_Dear Jessica Lily, _

_It was good meeting you Jessica and Neville, it feels good to be doing something that defies You-Know-Who._

_Your boyfriend George Weasley have opened his shop in Hogsmeade with his brother, _

_I visited the shop and took the letters you have sent me with me as proof once you left. It took some time but he now knows that I am on your side._

_Do you and Mr Longbottom have a plan? If Mr Potter comes back? Have you a radio? _

_Yours faithfully Aberforth Dumbledore_.

"Nev! Read!" I said, I took up my quill and wrote a reply as Neville read the letter.

_Dear Aberforth, _

_Thank you for telling me, we sort of have a plan, we're going to use the Room of Requirement as refuge if something bad happens, so us kids don't put the curses on the Carrows. _

_And yes, we have a radio, and a radio station called Potter Watch, but you need passwords to get onto these sites, they're on every night, the Order, you know, I've told you, George is part of it. _

_Well not exactly, we don't have that sort of plan. _

_Yours faithfully Jessica Lily Evans and Neville Longbottom_.

"Right, let's send this off" I said, I went up to my dorm and called Fawkes, he flashed in, took the letter and flashed out. He's a speedy fella. I then went back down to the common room.

_Dear George, Yes I know it's hard to believe Kreacher has changed but he has! And no the wine isn't poisoned. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing to you would I babe? And yes. _

_I am very cheeky. _

_And yes the essays are supposed to be but me and Neville got so much work we decided to get them out the way, seeing as we've got about five essays for Transfiguration, three for Potions plus two for Charms._

_ One for Care. Errrrr think that's it. I can't wait either babe. THREE YEARS! I love you! _

_Love Jess _

I sent that off with an owl. "Hey, help me with these notes." I said to Neville, he looked confused. "They're for Herbology." I said "Ah, okay." Neville smiled. "Jess. I think it's a good idea sending his letters with Fawkes." Neville said.

"Yeah. It is, Fawkes, is so smart, no one can read the letters." I said. We worked on Charms and Potions too. The lessons in Hogwarts were awful, like practising the Imperious and Crutiatus curse on first years. I always refused, but got hit for my troubles. In my spare time I was with Neville in the Room of Requirement discussing our plans with the DA, slowly, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students slowly started to join us, the person manning the radio for us was good fun, playing music.

Most kids had cuts on them due to punishments from the Carrows. But we kept our spirit up. We had to.

* * *

**I'll update Thursday! I hope you're all enjoying! **

**I'm loving rewriting Jessica Evans' First Year, though I'm thinking of a new title for the series, any suggestions guys?  
And do any of you have any ideas for the stories in later chapters?**

**Tell me!**

**Review!**


	13. More Torture at Hogwarts

**Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot!**

**Thank you Rosella!**

**And Empress Lupin you'll have to see!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

One day over the Halloween period, Draco Malfoy was forced to go home. So, a couple of days after he left I was walking past the Dark Arts room and heard crying and wailing, I went in and saw lines of first years chained up. They were ready for the next Dark Arts lesson. I stared with my mouth open before I kicked into action by bringing out my wand and _Alohomora_ing the hell out of the locks.

"RUN! QUICK, GO!" I yelled as I let the first years free, they ran out thankfully, I followed only to bump into Carrow who did not look happy, "What have you done Evans?" He demanded "Nothing, just done a good deed s'all." I said acting calm. "Good deed?" "Yes, good deed, you were torturing them!" "I'll torture you! _Crucio!_" Carrow yelled. The spell hit me like bricks, throwing me against the wall.

"Argh!" I screamed it was like a white hot iron running through my whole body, it's the worst one I've ever had. Carrow cut the spell again then yelled "CRUICO!" the white hot iron ran through my body again causing more screams from me and peals of laughter from Carrow. "Professor!" a sharp voice cut through my screams. "What are you doing?!" the voice yelled.

The spell lifted, the white hot iron subsided and I could breathe, but I couldn't see who it was, my eyes was all black, I was curled up in ball on the floor as they cleared slowly, revealing the thin man with long greasy black hair. "Snape?" I whimpered "Professor Snape to you." Carrow snapped. "Professor. Leave." Snape said, Carrow nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" Snape asked he held out his hand and gently helped me up "I freed some of the first years, Carrow was going to torture them! Carrow tortured me." I said "Okay, follow me." Snape said, he led me through the halls and towards his office.

Snape muttered something to the gargoyle, the stairs appeared, we climbed up them and entered the office. "Sit." Snape said I sat down in the spare chair opposite the headmaster's chair. "Right." "What?" I said,

"Don't what me. I'm your headmaster." Snape said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes ."I don't care. You are also my god-father. Yet you still treat me like shit. Ain't you supposed to care for me? None of the curses as punishments?! Do you know how many times I had the curse on? That wasn't the first time and one of the approved punishments, those pens that Umbridge used two years ago? Look!" I said pulling up my sleeve and revealing scabs, cuts and scars of words.

"Times change, Jessica, Hogwarts isn't the same. You should be aware of that. Nothing will be handed to you on a plate. Work for it. Later today, you and I are going to leave the school for a while." Snape said "Wooooooooo, finally allowed off school grounds." I said, Snape ignored my retort and continued,

"Meet me at the school entrance doors in three hours, now leave." Snape said. He waved me out. So I jumped up and ran to the Gryffindor common room "Hellllloooo Ginny!" I said, I plonked myself down next to her, "Hey, what's up?" "Nothing much, just the usual, a teacher tortured me for letting some first years free, Snape appears, and the teacher stops torturing me, fun. Oh and I'm told I'm leaving the school tonight with Snape." I recited.

"What?" Ginny asked, "Yeah he just told me, don't worry, I'm taking my wand and I'm going over spells in my mind as I speak." I grinned, "Good! Now, help me with this Dark Arts essay." Ginny said, "Okay." I said, I got changed halfway through, into the a big jumper, grey skinny jeans and black Converse type shoes, I got back to Ginny and helped. It took three hours, I ran from the common room and down to the big doors,

"You're late." Snape said "I know I was helping Ginny with some work, don't bite my head off." I said "Never mind, let's go. Now." Snape said, he opened the doors and walked out into the night, I followed him, he walked down the path and it took about ten minutes to get to the gates. He them stopped and turned to me.

"Right, take hold of my arm." Snape said he held his arm out, which I took and held on. Whoosh, we appeared in a mansion. "Ah Severus, what do I owe the pleasure?" a male voice asked. "Lucius, I have something for the Dark Lord." Snape said, his tone was almost sad, he turned away from me, I let my eyes wander around the dark and gloomy place,

"This way Severus, and girl." Lucius said, his eyes narrowed at the sight of me. He led us through many doors and halted in a large sitting room, "Call him." Lucius said, Severus nodded and pulled back the fabric on his left arm, revealing his Dark Mark. Snape pulled his wand out and touched the Dark Mark. "Done." Snape said through gritted teeth, as he pressed his Mark, my scar began burning, softly at first but then it seared. my scar hurt. It seared pain. I didn't say anything but gritted my teeth.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled. Draco appeared at the top of the stairs and jumped down them "Yes father?" "Take our friend here down to the dungeons and leave her there." Lucius said "Yes father." Draco said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door. I immediately forgot my scar. He led me through the house, "Draco, what's happening? Why did you leave Hogwarts?" I asked "Just stay." Draco said as we stopped in an even more dark and gloomy place it was stairs. He pulled me down them and made me sit on the bottom.

I stayed while Draco disappeared. I sat there in silence at the bottom of the stairs, wondering what the hell is happening for what seemed like hours, my butt had gotten cold and my feet were numb.

"Jess?" Draco whispered he was creeping down the stairs. "Yes?" I asked, "Where are you?" "Here!" I whispered holding my arms up high, I felt something grab them, Draco knelt down by me, his face looked panicked as he recited what he overheard. "I overheard my dad telling Snape that he's trying to get You-Know-Who to torture you." Draco whispered.

"What?!" I yelped "Shh! I had to warn you! I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. I'm so sorry." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I told my father that you and Potterare close, and I guess he must have told Snape and You-Know-Who." "No - no, it's not that. I'm Harry's sister and Snape knows it! He thinks I can get through to Harry, because Harry can feel it when You-Know-Who uses the torturing curse! He's using me to get to Harry." I said, I gasped and clutched at my forehead when the familiar burning sensation started again.

It slowly eased and I breathed again. Draco gaped, his mouth opening and closing then hurried away, leaving me alone again. I focused my mind to connect with Harry's, I heard the little click:

'_Harry? Harry!' 'Yes?' 'You-know-who is going to torture me. I know you can see into his mind when he tortures people and you get upset, so don't you even dare react when I get tortured or I will kill you myself!' 'Okay as long as you'll be fine' 'Course I will, I get tortured nearly every day' 'Why?' 'Last time was because I set some first years free' 'Of course you would Jess 'I've got to go Harry, don't react!' _

I thought. My mind clicked again and I was alone. The door opened above me "Jessica!" Snape called, "What?!" I asked grumpily "Get up here now!" he demanded I got up and walked up the steps "Yes oh dear god-father?" I said "No lip, move" Snape said, he pushed me into a large room "She's here." Snape said, he bowed low then left the room. I walked forward and stood still.

"Ah, Jessica Potter," a deep voice said "That's not my name." I said "What? You dare correct me?" "Yeah I dare to correct someone who's got the wrong impresson of my name, I go by Jessica Evans." I said walking up to him he narrowed his eyes and raised his wand. "Enough talk. _Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled, again the bricks slammed into me, throwing me into the air and landing me in the corner. "Argh!" I screamed.

I was withering in pain, then suddenly the pain was gone, "_Crucio!_" Voldemort screamed again, I yelled out as the iron ran through my body again. After an hour of him torturing me, he stopped and called Snape in again,

"Yes?" Snape asked "I'm done. Take her away." Voldemort said. Snape nodded and pulled me up from the table. He dragged me outside then took me down to the main hall again "All done?" Lucius asked, I noticed Draco lurking in the corner, looking at me, taking in my shaking body and pale skin, I pulled my eyes from him,

"Yes, now I have to get back to the school, goodbye" Snape said then we Apparated away back to Hogsmeade, I staggered a few paces then wrapped his arm around me and half carried, half dragged me back into Hogwarts. He let go of me as soon as we walked through the main doors, "What? You're just going to leave me here?!" I demanded.

"Yes." Snape said "After you took me to the Malfoys. Let You-Know-Who torture me! To get to Harry! It didn't work! What would my mum think of you now Snape?" I asked I stumbled forward, but Severus spun on his heels, hand raised and slapped me across my cheek, I turned and fell in shock, my hand raised to my burning cheek.

"Really, you would harm me, how would my mum like that huh?" I asked, Snape glared at me then reached down and grabbed the neck of my cardigan and pulled me into the air "What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Snape said, he let go off my cardigan and stalked off. I stumbled back, and looked around me, the kids staring at me "Shoo, move along, nothing to see here!" I said waving my hands about.

I turned and stalked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room I stalked through the common room past everyone and jumped on my bed. I stayed there, I felt betrayed, my own god-father, let You-Know-Who torture me to get to Harry, I made my mind click again.

_'Me again, Harry. I'm fine. Shaken but fine!_ I thought

_Great to hear Jess, I could see what he was doing, really killed me seeing you get hurt._ He thought.

_I'm sorry. Snape hit me again today. He was angry that I questioned him._ I thought,

_Snape hit you? How many times has he? That coward!_ Harry thought,

_Harry, he's not a coward. He has done a lot for the school, I think but it's been torture here. I don't wanna talk about it though I'm so tired and I need sleep. I'll tell you another time, unless you turn into the worried brother and show up here stupidly then I won't. Night Harry. _I thought then I fell asleep with Harry's voice in my mind.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Honestly now!**

**Next Update will be Saturday night, got Oakwood theme park tomorrow and then I'm having a tattoo on Saturday!**


	14. Christmas Break

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

I wasn't held back. I was walking around the castle as if nothing was wrong, no body questioned me on what happened on my little outing, seems they were too scared, Seamus told me my face was like stone. I did a couple of more stunts by myself like charming the walls to read stuff like DA IS ALIVE and stuff like that and making sure they were really hard to get off, just to annoy them even more.

I never got caught, because I'm small and I'm sneaky and I know most of the secret passagways. I bunked off Dark Arts and Muggle Studies and hid in the Room of Requirement for them lessons. Neville sometimes joined me, and Ginny. As the weeks went by, more people joined us, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. On one of my bunking off days as I called it, I had a thought.

Over the nights I heard Harry talk in his mind, he wanted the sword of Gryffindor. Today I had the thought of nicking it for him and giving it to Fawkes to take it to him. When I saw Neville, Luna and Ginny I told them my plans. We discussed the idea and made a plan. We waited a week or two then put the plan into action.

We waited outside Snape's office hidden in the shadows until he left and then spoke the password and snuck in. We got the sword out of the case and then Snape decided to come back in. We had a bollocking. He sent us out to Hagrid's for our detention, which I thought was simple detentions. We were sent into the Forbidden Forest to work with Hagrid, just like when I was in first year.

Normally if a prefect or head girl got into trouble, the students were ashamed, but they are proud of me, they think I'm their hero. This supposed punishment was such a relief after my others and Hagrid was so nice to us and it almost made me cry. Snape called me into his office one day before the holidays.

"Jessica, why have you bunked off Muggle Studies and Dark Arts? The Carrows have informed me that you have not been to either of their lessons for a few weeks now." he asked.

"Well dear Snape. I have lived with Muggles all my life except for this one year and I know how a mobile phone works. Plus, Carrow just teaches utter crap. And in Dark Arts I know enough spells for that to last me a lifetime! I bet I know more spells than Carrow." I said. "Jessica, I'm being serious you're going to fail your NEWTS." Snape said "No. I won't. You just watch me pass them. You watch me prove you wrong." I said

"I'd like to see that but Muggle Studies and Dark Arts are something you need!" Snape said. "Yeah. I get good grades. Remember photographic memory. Let me ask you one thing. Why did you take me the Malfoys so I could get tortured?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "The Dark Lord requested your presence." "He knows I'm Harry's twin. He knows that Harry always reacts whenever he attacks someone Harry loves. So you thought you'll let him hurt me. Thank you so much!" I spat stalking out of his office.

When the Christmas break finally came around I quickly shoved everything in my trunk, I grabbed my wand, thankful that Pep was already at the Weasley's. I quickly dragged my trunk downstairs and waited for Ginny by the entrance hall. "Jessica, where do you think you're going?" Snape asked, walking up to me. "To the Weasley's." I said, "No you not, you're staying here."

"Wanna bet? I am going to spend the holidays with my boyfriend and his family and get away from all of this. Got a problem with that? Tough." I said. Snape started yo say something. "Ydych chi wir yn meddwl eich bod chi o'r holl bobl y gall pennaeth io gwmpas?" I spat, **(Do you really think that you of all people can keep me around?) **"No I didn't think so" I said. I stomped outside dragging my trunk with me, leaving Snape behind.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as she rushed to catch up with me. "Snape was trying to make me stay here for Christmas and not go home with you." "Home? Yay!" Ginny said "Gin. I've called the Burrow home for the past year." I said, "You love me!" Ginny laughed, "Yes, I love you, George, your whole family!" I said. "You love George?" Ginny asked as we stepped up onto a carriage full with first years.

"Yeah, I was going to tell him when that Patronus ruined the wedding. He told me that he loved me and I wanted to say it back but I haven't had the choice only in letters. Not face to face." I said "Aw, will you too get married?" Ginny asked, "I don't know. I hope so. Three years on Christmas, we've been together for ages." I said.

"If you do can I be a bridesmaid?" "Ginny! We're not even engaged yet!" I yelled Ginny looked at me with guilty eyes. "Shit, he's going to propose to me isn't he?" "Well..." "GINNY!" I yelled. "Okay, he's going to propose but I don't know when but he will! I overheard him and Bill... talking about it in the summer before Bill's wedding, he was asking for tips… on what to do," Ginny said quickly.

"Ohmygawd." I said, I hid my face in my hands. George, proposing? No matter how long we've been together it's a big step! "Come on, it's not that bad, I mean you'll be living with us, you won't have to spend so much time with George!" Ginny said "Hey! I love George! I live with you anyway!" I said. Ginny smiled at me and jumped off the carriage and ran into the train with her stuff. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

We sat in a compartment and talked the way home. Ginny rushed off the train and grabbed her trunk, and ran towards her mum. I waved to her mum then walked off the train. I was engulfed into a hug straight away.

"Hey Jess." George whispered "Hey George." I whispered back. "I've missed you." He said pulling back. "I've missed you too." I said, "You're skinnier," he noted "I know. I need fattening up." I laughed. George leaned down and we kissed, the students were milling around us, meeting parents and friends.

"Jess!" Mrs Weasley called. George and I broke up the kiss, I turned and hugged Mrs Weasley. "Hello dear, nice to see you again, now are you Apparating to Wales?" Mrs Weasley asked, she looked very nervous about the fact that I will be travelling alone. "Yeah, but only for a week. But then I'll Apparate back to the Burrow." I said "Okay, owl George on the day you come back so we can set down the charms." Mrs Weasley said. "Okay I will." I smiled, "Have you got your wand?" She asked,

"Yes." I replied, smiling. "Mum, I'll meet you back at the Burrow. I'm going with Jess." George said. "Okay George, stay safe. Make sure you don't leave until she is safe too." Mrs Weasley said. She patted George's shoulder then went off with Ginny. I looked sideways at George, as he loaded my trunk on a trolley, I walked beside him as he pushed the trolley towards the portal. "I'm sad I only see you for a week." George said,

"I know, but I owe my other family a visit, at least for a little while. I haven't seen them in so long. It's just for a week. Maybe four days to cut it short." I said "Good. I couldn't cope waiting another seven long days without you!" he said, as we walked out of King's Cross. He picked up the trunk, put the trolley back and wheeled my trunk around a corner.

"Here good enough?" he asked, I nodded and took his arm, together we Apparated to the back lane of Wyndham Street. "You're gunna meet my family." I said, pulling him around the corner. "Do I have too? I don't have to worry about you meeting my family cause you already know them but why?" George asked as we walked up the hill. "Because. I want you to meet my family." I said.

We round the top corner and stepped onto the pavement. I stopped at the first door and knocked. The door opened and Beth looked at me. "Jess!" She squealed she hugged me tightly, then spotted George watching amused. She pulled back and looked at me. "Come in! Come in! Mum and Dad will want to meet you!" She said happily,

I took hold of George's hand and pulled him in beside me. We walked into the living room where Aunt Gwen and Uncle Owain were sat on the settee, when they saw George behind me, they sat up. "Hello Mr and Mrs Jones, I'm George Weasley." George said offering his hand that I was not holding to Uncle Owain, I held my breath until he shook hands. "I'm Owain Jones, and this is Gwen Jones, Beth's our daughter." Uncle Owain said, "We are aware of the situation in the wizarding world, we know that Jess is in danger," Auntie Gwen said,

"If you don't mind, I can put up charms to make this house safe, and Jess can reinforce them when she leaves, that way you'll be safe." George said, "That would be wonderful." Uncke Owain said, George nodded, "I'll owl you tonight," I said softly, we hugged under my extended family's gaze. And then he left, I wouldn't see him for another four days, "Do you mind if I leave after four days?" I asked, "Of course not dear, we're happy you're here. Guess who we found!" Auntie Gwen said,

Then four dogs ran in. My beloved dogs. I fell to my knees as they reached me, and they all acted like puppies again. They were yelping and crying and trying to lick my face and jump into my arms. "Where were they?! I got home in summer and they weren't there!" I said, "We went up once Beth finished school and saw them lying in a corner all huddled together and we brought them down here." Auntie Gwen said,

"Let's sit down," Uncle Owain said. Soon we were all sat on the settees with hot cups of tea. I spent four days relaxing. I went to cadets for two nights. I was welcomed back immediately, not that they remembered me straight away, it took them awhile of talking but they realised it was me.

When the last day got here I had packed everything back into my trunk with my wand and Beth was watching me with interest. "Wow I would love to be a wizard." Beth said "Sometimes it's annoying." I said "How?" "Well. With all the stuff that's happening. You know Harry who lived next door to me? Well he's on the run with my other best friends, running from the Darkest Wizard ever," I said "Who?" "You-Know-Who" I said.

"Who?" "I can't say his name. It's cursed." I said "Oh. Well I better leave you get some sleep." Beth said, hugging me. I hugged her back. Then dressed in pyjamas and settled into bed. In the morning I woke up, showered. I dressed in bright blue skinny jeans, cartoon top, doc martins and a thick cardigan. I brushed my hair into thick black curls, then applied some simple makeup.

I packed up everything, checking that I had missed nothing then had some food. I zapped my trunk to the Burrow, so they would know I'm coming home soon. I owled Mrs Weasley last night. I hugged each of my family then Apparated to the Burrow. I went through the gate. I knocked on the door, knowing I would have to answer a question. Someone stopped by the door and called out, Mrs Weasley.

"What are the names of Jessica Evans's oldest and youngest dogs?" She asked "Cookie and Bella. Cookie is thirteen and very old Bella is seven and acts like a puppy." I said "It's you! Jess!" Mrs Weasley said. She opened the door and let me in the house. "Oh I was wondering when you will get here! George forgot to tell me when you were getting here. Why don't you go help the boys in the shop, it's getting pretty busy. I normally don't like you going out alone but I know you are responsible." Mrs Weasley said.

I nodded and rushed out the door. I Apparated on the spot. I appeared in Diagon Alley and it was empty. I made my way along the street. When I was a few feet away from the shop someone grabbed me around my chest. "Get off!" I yelled, the arms tightened around my arms, locking them at my side, "Who are you and what is your blood status?" "Jessica Evans! Half-blood!" I cried,

"Wrong! Filth you are! FILTH!" the man cried. "Get off me!" I screamed. "Jess!" someone yelled. The person that yelled rushed around the man and glared at him. George stood in front of me glaring at the man holding me. "What do you think you're doing?" George demanded. "She's filth! She has to be questioned." "She has been questioned at my brother's wedding. Now let her go. She is not filth!" George demanded.

"But- She's a Mudblood. She's not allowed in wizarding towns." "She's still at Hogwarts. Do you think Muggle-borns are allowed there?" The man let go of me and stalked off. I fell into George's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around me "I heard shouting and you screaming." George said "He asked who I was and what my blood status was. And I answered." I said.

"Did you tell him you're a Muggle born?" George asked, leading me into his shop, it was almost bare. "No I told him I was Half blood" "But you're not." "I uh need to tell you something, but not here. When we get to the Burrow I'll tell you." I said "Okay. Er. We're still working. Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, few bruises but I'm fine." I said, taking hold of his hand and squeezing his hand.

We walked to his shop he shares with Fred. "Hey Jess. Was that you screaming?" "Yeah love how you don't help your brother or me." "George can handle it." "And I can." George said, he picked up a few boxes and carried them to the counter. "See?" Fred laughed. "I see." I said. I picked up a few boxes and took them around the back. We didn't have any customers, so we went home.

"Fred, George, Jess" Mrs Weasley said, greeting us. "Hiya Mum." Fred said flopping onto the settee and putting his feet onto the table. "Off the table Fred." Molly said Fred took his feet off the table. "Thank you for letting me stay with the family this Christmas, Mrs Weasley." I said "Oh don't worry dear, George has nagged me for months. And remember. You're part of the family!" Mrs Weasley said, smiling at me and then at George. She went away.

"You needed to tell me something?" he asked. "Outside." I said. "Sure." He led me through the kitchen till we were outside. We stopped just outside the door. "_Muffiato_" I said, waving my wand. "Right. Err... I've had this secret for a while and promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But I've gotta tell you. But I don't know how you'll react and-" I stalled,

"Stop stalling woman!" George laughed, I decided to come out with it. "I-I'm Harry's twin sister." I said. "What?" George asked, that took him by surprise, obviously he was thinking my secret was less overwhelming. "I'm Harry's twin sister." I repeated. "Whoa. Really? He's your twin?" he laughed,he was reacting better than I had hoped, "Yeah."

"So when you said you're a Half-Blood? You was-" "-Speaking the truth. And er. One more thing you should know... Snape's my godfather." I said. "What?!" George burst. He looked around quickly. "No one can hear you but me. Er yeah... my Mum, you know Lily chose him for some reason, like my dad chose Sirius for Harry's godfather." I said "Whoa. This is big news." George said running a hand through his hair, I caught a glimpse of his mangled ear and my stomach churned uncomfortably.

He caught me looking. "Snape did this to me you know?" "I didn't kn-" "And you still count him as a god father?!" "I-I have to! I have to respect my mum!" I cried. "He cut my ear off using dark magic and now I don't have a proper ear!" George yelled "I know! Don't you think I hate him too?! He's been abusing me all year! He took me to You-Know-Who and had him torture me with the Cruciatus Curse! He's starving the whole school! He's letting two teachers torture little kids! He's using those quills Umbridge used! Look at my hands!" I cried as I pulled up my sleeve.

George was silent, as he looked at my hands, absolutely covered in scars and cuts, even worse than during my fifth year. "But I still love you regardless if you've got a proper ear or not! I love you George. Isn't that what love is? To love one another not caring how they look." I said. He looked thoughtful, then he turned and ran back to the house.

I began to follow but I felt something in the back of my mind, excruciating pain appeared in my scar I opened my mouth to scream, nothing came out, I crumpled onto the floor, the pain continued getting worse, I clutched at my head, finally a scream escaped my lips, a long, painful scream. The pain got so bad. I collapsed.

* * *

**What do you think happened with Jess then? **

**Comments, views?  
**

**I'm still wondering what to name the rewrites of this series!**

**I NEED IDEAS GUYS!**

**Next Update: Monday**


	15. Christmas and After

**Sorry about not updating! I feel bad now! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Don't own Harry Potter or anything of JK Rowling. Only Jessica, her aunt and uncle and her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

George's POV

The scream turned my blood cold as I halted in my tracks and winced. I turned slowly, it's not a nice sight to see your girlfriend on the floor withering in pain and one long scream, even if you did just have a big argument.

I turned and ran back towards her, she was shaking so badly but she was freezing, I need to get her inside. "Shit! Jess! Jess?!" I asked shaking her. She didn't respond. I shook her once more then I gathered her up into my arms and ran back to the house.

"Mum! Dad! Quick!" I yelled kicking open the door and bursting into the kitchen. Mum and Dad ran in followed by Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fleur and Fred. Ginny screamed, Charlie ushered her back into the living room, Mum, Dad and Fleur ran towards me, Bill and Fred stood there speechless. "What happened to her George?" Mum asked quickly. "I dunno, I turned my back, she screamed and collapsed." I answered.

Mum and Fleur moved everything from the table and I laid Jess on it. Mum and Fleur ushered me away, Dad quickly pushed me into the living room, "No! I've got to stay with her!" I yelled "George no!" Fred yelled back, he helped Dad and they both got me into the living room, "Mum and Fleur will get her alright again." Fred said, Ginny was breathing hard through tears, I held back my own, I sank down onto the settee and hugged Ginny.

She was very upset. Fred sat down beside me and attempted to joke with me, I couldn't joke with him, I just can't. Charlie was helping Ginny to breath. Bill was sitting next to Ginny. "George." Fleur said, she beckoned me towards her, I stood and walked. Fleur stepped away from the door and let me in "She's been mumbling, George, something about Snape. Harry and You-Know-Who" Mum said.

"Yes, Snape is her god-father, Harry is her twin and You-Know-Who tortured her." "When did she tell you this?" Mum asked "Just before she collapsed." I said. "Oh, You-Know-Who got to her, I think he used a connection or something. She was mumbling about her scar. Said it was burning. She's fine now, at least. Carry her to bed, she's exhausted and needs sleep." Mum ordered

"Okay." I said, scooping my girlfriend up. I walked to her room and laid her on the bed. Then pulled a fleece down from a shelf and flung it over her. I kissed her cheek then went back downstairs. "Mum. You said You-Know-Who got to her. She was mumbling about her scar, how do you know about her scar? She only told me today." I said

"George, Sirius told us when the Order was restarted... well Dumbledore already knew, but Sirius told Arthur, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Hagrid. Well, the closest members of the Order. Arthur told me. And so we know Jess is Harry's twin. It only seemed sensible for Sirius to tell the Order. They needed to know who Jess was in order to protect her. She's in danger George, as much as Harry is." Mum said.

"And you didn't think to tell me? She's my girlfriend!" I said "I couldn't tell you and neither could Bill, or Arthur! Albus and Sirius swore them to secrecy, your dad almost didn't tell me, but Sirius said for him to do so. We are bade to secrecy, Jess had to tell you herself." Mum said. "Fine." I said "Help me clear the table." Mum said. I helped her then went off to my room.

Next morning I stumbled into the kitchen and saw Mum cooking. "Hello dear, go up and see if Jess is awake, she must want some food. She hasn't had food since yesterday." Mum said "All right" I mumbled. I jogged up stairs and burst into her room, Jess was strewn across the bed, still sleeping, looking peaceful. I crept closer. "Jess?" I whispered, I reached and gently pushed her shoulder "Whaaat?" She mumbled, her eye-lids fluttering.

She opened her eyes and they focused on me.

Jess's POV

"Whaaat?" I mumbled, my eye-lids fluttered and focused on a blurry image. My heart dropped. "George?" I whispered, I reached up and felt his cheek and slapped him. "Ow, bloody hell woman, what's wrong?" George asked.

He looked at me. He brushed away my tears. "You shouldn't run away from me. Never leave me again." I said softly. I pulled myself up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just so angry at Snape." George said, he pulled me into a hug,

"I love you George Weasley I never want to lose you and I don't want you to leave me, never, ever again." I said clearly. I wiped my eyes and smiled softly at him. "I love you too Jess Evans, and I'll never forget that. I will never leave you. My heart won't be able to cope as I will miss you so much!" "And so will I." I said and pulled George into a kiss, he toppled down on top of me,

"Whoa, I walk in hoping to see something less... like this!" Fred said. George laughed and turned to see Fred "One day you'll be happy," George laughed "He's changed! OHMERLIN!" Fred yelled and laughed,

"Mum says foods ready." He said, he narrowed his eyes "Have you been crying Jess? Your eyes are puffy..." he asked "Yeah... me and George had our first argument. But it's okay now." I said "Good don't want anyone to be sad... it's Christmas soon!" he said before he turned and walked out the door. George sighed and laughed, he pulled me up "And it's our anniversary! Come on now you need some food in your tummy" George said.

"S'all right" I said he dragged me out the door and down to the kitchen. "Hello Jess!" Ginny said. "Hey Gin!" I said. I settled myself into a chair opposite Ginny, I smiled at her. Mrs Weasley put a plateful of cooked breakfast in front of me, I happily dug in.

"Jess? Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Mrs Weasley asked "Er, yes, I have to." I took a breath and continued "I'll feel like a coward if I don't go." I said. "Well. I know you'll stay strong." She said. She smiled at me and Ginny, "Both of you," She added before she took my dish away. I got up and found a quiet space. I sat down and crossed my legs. I focused my mind on Harry. Ever since 6th year, I've been able to block my mind from Harry, so I think that's Occlumency.

_'Harry?' _

_'Jess! You're okay! Thank Merlin. I saw You-Know-Who torture you, I've told Hermione and Ron. But Ron's gone, he left us. It's just me and Hermione now.' _

_'Aw I hope Ron's okay. I can't think why Ron left you?'_

_ 'Ron thought me and Hermione were copping off. And he got jealous. He got splinched after our Ministry Adventure. Hermione got him back to health though but he was wearing the Horcrux necklace and yelled at us before walking off.'_

_ 'Still can't believe you did that.' _

_'Well I'm sorry sis but I have to go now, Hermione needs comfort.' _

_' Okay tell Hermione about this connection and tell her I said hi and that I miss her a lot, but before you go, I wanna talk about this connection you have between Voldemort and you. I think I have one too. I think he tried to use it yesterday. My scar burned horribly and I heard his voice in my head. I collapsed too.'_

_'Really? I never experienced anything like that, he may have been unable to connect or something.'_

_'Maybe, I was with George then, we'd just argued, and he stormed away from me just when I heard his voice.'_

_'Argued? About what? Did he hurt you?'_

_'We're fine now, and no. Back onto the subject!'_

_'Oh yeah! I dunno why, I'm sorry Jess, I hope you're alright though, I have to go, I think Hermione's found something. Bye Jessie'_

_'Bye Harry,'_

Ron had left them. Why? Ron and Hermione was a couple wasn't they? Oh well. I got my music book and curled up in a corner to work on my music, George found me and sat beside me.

He just watched me. I put my book down. "I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that," I laughed. "Sorry." He said. He took my hand "I am so sorry for making you cry." He said. "It's fine. All great relationships have a few arguments thrown in and that was our first." I said,

"Yeah but I properly yelled at you. I've never done that to any girl in my life! You don't deserve that Jess." "I deserve you George." "But-" "We've kissed and made up which means our relationship is strong again!" I said putting a hand on his knee. He looked at me softly, he stroked my hair then smiled. I smiled back, knowing he was happy again.

"I'm just sorry." He said, I rolled my eyes and scooted over to him. With my knees pressed to his, I forced him to look into my eyes. "I know you are but let's just forget it. It's our three year anniversary soon. I wonder how we've managed this long without arguing." I said. "Agreed. What did I do to deserve you?" George laughed. "You made me wait until one in the morning for our first kiss." I pouted, I battered my eye lashes at him and made my eyes play innocence. "Well you don't have to wait any longer." He said, bringing his lips down on mine.

On Christmas it was a quiet affair, me and George didn't really celebrate our anniversary, it didn't feel right to celebrate. I wasn't able to get him a gift but he bought me a leather bound book. It was a bit sad not being able to celebrate, but soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Everything had been packed, and George was taking me and Ginny to the station with Mrs Weasley.

We stood outside, mine and Ginny's trunks and rucksacks standing by us, when the taxi pulled up, we hopped in and drove off, we got to King's Cross and pushed our trolleys through the portal and onto the train platform. Ginny stayed close.

"Right. It's five to eleven, I'm off to find Neville and Luna." I said, I reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, "Stay safe. My little girlfriend." George whispered, I smiled and gave my trunk to the porter and grabbed my bag. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder to George, who waved and Apparated away.

Me and Ginny went onto the train and made our way through the train until we saw Neville sitting by himself, I went in and sat, and immediately I was questioned. "How are we going to beat them now? They've tightened everything up and it's gunna be hell when we get back." Neville had asked, I racked my brains until I thought of it.

"I know! We can bring back the DA! And I mean properly! Not the crappy version we've been doing recently, not like little bits and bobs, I say we work towards it fully!" I cried, "That's a good idea!" Neville said. "That's brilliant!" Ginny cried, "You'll have to be our teacher!" Neville said.

"Okay. I know where I hid the stash of coins. While I get them you gather people who used to be in the DA, as many as you can, and try to get more people too!" I said. They nodded and we made plans. "We've gotta show Snape that we mean business. I could ask Fred and George to send me some paint." Ginny said, "Good plan." Neville said, "But the letters get opened and checked." I said, silence rang through the compartment,

"Fawkes!" Neville said, I turned to face him, "Yes! Brilliant!" I said, "Fawkes?" Ginny asked, "He's a Phoenix, remember when Scrimgeour intertupted Bill and Fleur's wedding for Dumbledore's will? I got left Fawkes by Dumbledore." I explained.

By that time we were already three quarters way there. "Alright we got our plan. I'll send a letter as soon as we get there." I said. "Good. But don't you have some head girl duties?" "Ha! I'm thinking Snape is going to take them off me. Anyway. I have to make time for my boyfriend. I made a pact with him to write more letters." I said, smiling "I thought you wrote enough letters?" Ginny asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah but I love him." I smiled. We discussed DA tactics as the train journey wore on. "Well we're over the bridge, not long now!" I said, we watched as the landscape flew by and soon, me, Ginny and Neville were climbing onto the carriages, back at the castle at dinner, I leaned over to Seamus. "DA." I whispered to Seamus. He leaned back and looked at me with questioning eyes, I nodded.

"I'm getting the coins tomorrow, maybe in the morning." I said. He nodded. Dinner was a quiet event, then before we were dismissed, Snape stood and addressed us. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. We have new arrangements for your way off getting to class. You will march, no running, skipping, walking, but marching, silently, in your houses, now. To start of Slytherin, stand. Your prefect will lead you back to your house." Snape said. Slytherin stood and the Slytherin prefect led them out,

"Now, Ravenclaw, stand and your prefect will march you back to your house." Snape said, Ravenclaw did that, with their prefects leading them, "Gryffindor, stand and your prefect will lead you back to your house" we stood and got into ranks, me leading them back to the tower.

I sighed and sat down on a seat by Neville when we got to the Common Room. "I am losing my mind over these NEWTs and with me being head girl and these new rules and now the..." I trailed off. "Calm down. Take it easy, you should find this stuff easy, look at a page and then bam in your mind forever! Remember you telling me that?" Neville asked. "Okay, okay. I need to write the letter to George, night Nev." I said, I went up to my room and wrote a letter to George.

_George, _

_This is Fawkes, the Phoenix Dumbledore left me, for months I've been able to send letters without being caught and this letter includes stuff that the Ministry won't like._

_Okay, back to the letter._

_We can't even walk to class! We have to march. Of all things!_

_ Me, Neville, Luna and Ginny are gunna start up the DA aain, we need to stand up to Snape, can you send us some supplies? _

_Like a few cans of spray paint? Stuff that takes ages to get off and Filch will hate? Come on, you must have some stuff like that hidden! The DA ain't gunna die. I'm bringing it back. _

_What happened on tonight's Potter Watch? Haven't had the chance to go to the Room of Requirement today, so I don't know. This marching thing is already getting on my last nerve and it's only the first day back. _

_I miss you babe already and it's been what? A couple of hours?_

_ Love Jess _

I sent it off with Fawkes and lay on my bed. I wondered how I could bring back the DA. Over the next few days I was going around all the common rooms, minus Slytherin for obvious reasons, recruiting for the DA and I had gotten the remaining coins that were left over. I got the whole school involved. We need as many people as possible. It took a while to get everyone of course. They were scared to revolt against the Carrows, as they punish everyone all the time. I convinced them anyway. Told them that we need to revolt.

_Dear Jess,_

_This flaming bird scared the living daylights out of me when he flashed into my room, scared Fred too, lucky Fawkes didn't get stupefied or anything. _

_Why would you walk to class? I used to fly my broom, Haha. _

_I like the spray paint idea, I like it a lot. You could write things like 'THE DA CAN NEVER DIE, and BEAWARE SNAPE,. DUMBLEDORE IS OUT TO GET YOU. That would scare him. Yeah use that one! I make myself laugh... _

_Not much happened to be exact. Just stuff about how he got away, more or less the usual. _

_Blood hell, marching is pointless. What if you're late?! _

_I miss you too. I only saw you about eight or nine hours ago, well I did on the day, now it's been a couple of days! _

_Love George _

I loved having letters from George. They made me feel at home and safe.

* * *

**I've got a bit of a busy week coming up, so I can't pinpoint a specific date that my next update will be, it may be next week, or the week after or later this week, sorry about that!**


	16. Something Happened

**I've found time to update! But I won't be able to update until Wednesday night!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I had to patrol the corridors at night with Theodore until midnight a couple of nights a week, other times it was delegated to the other prefects but Theodore normally put down his foot and demanded for me and him to patrol.

Most of the time I could be using the time I spend patrolling to study. I had no time for my work. How the hell am I gunna get my NEWTs if I carry on like this?! I went with Neville to Snape's office to talk about it,

"Come in." Snape called. I went in first followed by Neville who closed the door. "Longbottom. Evans. What do you want?" Snape asked, I looked at him, I could see he was overly tired.

"I want you to get a sixth year prefect to do the rounds during our free time." I said, "You want me to get other people to pick up your slack?" Snape asked. "Slack? I have no slack! We have our NEWTs this year and how are we supposed to cram for them if we have to patrol the corridors, and check on the Common Rooms, and make sure all the First Years are supposed to be where they're supposed to be! What I'm asking if you can get the younger kids who don't have NEWTs or OWLs to worry about to do the patrolling. So basically the sixth years!" I said.

"Okay I'll think about it." Snape said waving us off. "No. You won't think about it. I am stressed enough as it is. You will get the sixth years to do the patrolling." "Will I?" "Yeah. You will." I said, my eyes narrowed at Snape.

Neville glanced between us, and got a scared look on his face. He inched his way to the door and slipped out. I could hear him walking away. "And why would I do that?" "Because do you want to see me pissed off? Even more than usual? Since the beginning of this year I have been building up a hatred of you Snape. You bully me more than anyone else. Why? Because I'm your goddaughter. Yeah I know my Mum chose you blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I wish she didn't." I said, I took a breath and continued.

"I wish she would have chosen someone who didn't hate my brother so much, who didn't cut off my boyfriend's ear and who didn't kill the best headmaster this school has ever had!" I said with a finish.

"Don't step into something you don't understand Jessica." "I don't understand? I understand how you stand by and let the Carrows _torture _First Years, you stand by and watch everyone get punish for something they never did. Y_ou stood by and let me be cursed by the person who wants my brother dead. _I understand a lot of things. But what I don't understand is why you try and pretend you're all good when you're not." I said,

"Clearly you do not understand Jessica. No matter how much you rant at me about your life, the fact is that I am not going to get the sixth years to patrol." "Fine, I'll just have to delegate shall I?" I asked, heading towards the door and slamming it behind me. I took a deep breath before continuing my journey to the Gryffindor Tower. Neville was sitting with Seamus and Ginny in the Common Room when I arrived but one look from told them not to bother trying to calm me down. I went to my dorm and took a long hot bath.

_Dear Jessica Lily, _

_George Weasley has come to me and wants to see you. Come to my pub on Saturday at noon, he'll be here. He misses you, he says. _

_Now do you need more radios? I thought yours was breaking down. I can get one for you. _

_Yours faithfully Aberforth Dumbledore_

I smiled at that, I knew George missed me, and I wrote to him all the time! I smiled, he missed me, and wanted to see me. It's harder for me to get away now, because Snape wants me and Theodore and the other Prefects to do nightly rounds, walking around the castle checking the common rooms it drains us.

In Dark Arts Carrow is drumming the Cruciatus Curse into our heads and keep trying to get us to practise them on First Years. As always I refused. "Why don't you just practise it?!" Carrow yelled, "On First Years?! Are you out of your mind!?" "No! I am your professor! And you will listen to me! Put the Curse on the first year!" "Na! 'N annhymerus' curse chi os ydych yn ngwthio mi bellach!" I cried. **(No! I'll curse you if you push me anymore!) **Carrow looked confused.

"What did you say?!" he demanded I sighed and grabbed my bag, I stood up and turned to leave "I'm not telling you anything!" I said walking through my classmates. "EVANS GET BACK HERE!" Carrow yelled, he shot a curse at me, but I spun and thought the _Protego_ charm and the curse bounced off. "Mae'n ddrwg gennym. Dwi'n casáu eich perfedd felly nid wyf yn gunna gwrando arnoch chi mwyach.!" I called pulling open the door. **(I'm sorry. I hate your guts so I am not gunna listen to you anymore.)**

"EVANS!" he screamed again. I slammed the door behind me and found a quiet corner. I sat down at one of the windows and connected my mind with Harry's_._

_Harry?' _

_'Yeah Jess? Are you okay?' _

_'I need to talk to someone' '_

_ Talk to Neville or Ginny, or aren't they there?' _

_'Can't they're in class. I just stormed out of Dark Arts' 'Why?' 'Because... the professor tried to get me to put the Cruticaus curse on a first year as their punishment.' _

_'What?!' _

_'Don't tell Hermione please. She'll worry about me and George is already doing that. I miss you Harry.' _

_'I miss you too Jess, guess what?' _

_'What?' _

_'Ron's back. He rescued me from a lake. The Horcrux was around my neck, a Doe, a patronus! Led me to a lake where the sword of Gryffindor. Ron pulled me up from the lake and got the sword too. He destroyed the Horcrux. Course when Hermione saw him she went mental. But he talked of a light from the Deluminator going through his heart leading him back to her. A complete sob story. But she bought it. Jess, I saw it. Their grave.' _

_' What? Hermione's and Ron's grave?' _

_'No! Jess. Our mum's and dad's it's beautiful' _

_'I think I saw it in your mind. It was white, and it had their names on it, and the dates of birth and death. October thirty-first.' _

_'Yeah that's it. I got attacked by Nagini then, she pretended to be Bathelda Bagshot. We're safe now.' '_

_Good to know that you are safe. How's Hermione?' _

_Ish. She was upset by Ron leaving but she was happy. Jess. Did you make the doe?' _

_'No. My Patronus is a owl remember? Sorry' _

_'Oh gotta go, she just made some food. Bye Jess.' _

_'Bye Harry' _

I looked around myself, kids were marching towards their next class. Neville was standing in front of me. "Jess. You had that look again." Neville said "I was just thinking..." I said "Well come on. We've got Herbology." Neville said, helping me up.

We marched down to the greenhouses and got told to go into greenhouse number 1, which is the theory room. "What did you say to Carrow?" Neville asked as we wrote out the effects of Letter Leeds.

"I told him to stop pushing me into cursing the first years. Then I said I'll put the curse on him." I said. Neville chuckled, "You're the only one that will think that." Neville said. "Haha I meant it too. He drives my nut in. Seriously, I've got so much anger built up inside me I think I can actually use the curse on him." I said "Do you want to though? That's the main part, and what about the after effects?" Neville asked, he was thinking about his parents, I knew.

"I had a letter." I said after a while of silence. "Off who? Aberforth?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "Yes. He wants me to meet up with George. I haven't replied yet, but I need you to cover for me this Saturday." I said "Will do. I can't separate couples." Neville said with a smile to me. "Thanks! You know what I have to do don't you?" I asked "Yeah. I think." Neville said. "Good. Now let's go back to the common room." I said, "Yeah. We need to plan our next strike." Neville grinned.

We gathered up our stuff then marched back to the common room. "So all I have to do is patrol the corridors and check in the common rooms?" "Well. Not the common rooms. That's at night, it's Saturday you have to patrol the corridors. And if you want a day off I'll be happy to help. Just tell Theodore... that it was something wrong with my mind something like that. He'll believe that nonsense." I said, writing out a letter to Aberforth.

_Dear Aberforth, _

_Yes I have made arrangements, I can come this Saturday. I can't wait. I am enclosing a letter to George, can you get it to him? Thank you. _

_I was nearly made to use the Cruciatus Curse on first years today. _

_I refused and managed not to get abused. I threatened him in Welsh. It felt good. _

_Yours faithfully Jess-Lily Evans._

I brought Fawkes to me and sent off the letter with him. I then grabbed my gloves from my room then met up with Theodore outside the Great Hall. "Alright?" he asked. We started to walk along the corridors,

"So um... how are you?" Theodore asked. "Er. I'm fine. Haven't been _crucio_ed today." I said. "That's good. So er can I tell you something?" Theodore asked. "Sure." I said as we walked. I felt something on my arm. "You look hot tonight." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked stepping away from him. "I love you! I've always loved you! From the moment I saw you. And now. I'm even more attracted to you!" he said. While he was saying this I was edging away from him. He walked towards me.

"Now we're alone. Together. I want you!" Theodore said his hand reaching up my skirt. "No! Ew! Help! Get off me you disgusting boy. Get away from me!_" _I cried, I thought, _Protego!_ And created a shield around me, protecting me from Theodore. "Come on! Don't be like that!" Theodore cried trying to get around the shield. Luckily in my haste the spell was strong. Next second billowing black robes rounded the corner, it was Snape and McGonagall.

"What's going on?" Snape asked, looking between me and Theodore, his eyes glanced at his lust filled eyes, then at my wide scared eyes and then stayed on the spot where my barely visible shield was.

"He tried to- he-" I couldn't say it. "He what Evans?" Snape asked. "He hit on me." I said "He hit on you?" McGonagall asked. "Professor McGonagall can you take Evans to my office please?" Snape said. "Evans, you'll need to take the shield down." McGonagall said softly, one hand on my shoulder. I nodded and took the shield down. McGonagall led me away from Theodore and Snape.

She took me to Snape's office then left me. Snape stormed in his face a perfect picture of anger. "He did that to you?" he asked. "No." I said after he had told me what Theodore said to him. Snape gave me a look of confusion. "He tried to feel me up, he tried to have sex with me!" I said, I found this awkward, saying this in front of my godfather. "He did that?" Snape asked, he said that very angrily.

"One moment." Snape said, he stood and walked to a blank portrait and spoke softly. The face of Albus Dumbledore appeared and talked to Snape. Minutes past and Snape spoke to me again. He sat down in his seat. "I am sending you home, Jessica. It is not safe for you here. It's far too dangerous. I am going to write to the Weasleys, as they are your guardians to say that you are expelled." "Expelled?!" I cried,

"It's just a cover story Jessica, you are not really expelled but in the eyes of the Ministry you are." Snape said, "Why though?" I asked, I'm confused about this. "It is far too dangerous for you." "I don't care if Hogwarts is dangerous or not! I can't leave Ginny and Neville! They're my friends!" I cried. "Jessica! You are leaving this castle tonight and that is final! Just go to your dorm and pack all of your things." Snape said.

"No." I said loudly. Snape lifted his head to face me. "No? Jessica, do you not realise that Theodore Nott would have killed you tonight? He was under the Imperious Curse, you should have realised that. Now. Why would he have been put under that curse if it was not to harm you? Stay here and I'll be back." He said before sweeping out of the room. It was minutes before he came back. He sat back down at the desk, picked up his quill and began to write. He folded it up and handed it to me.

"Give this to Mr or Mrs Weasley. A house Elf is going to take you to them." "Well I'm not going. I'm not going to pack and how are you going to get me to leave?" "Easy Jessica, Elves can Apparate within enchantments that wizards put up. So he can Apparate inside and out of Hogwarts, there's your way out. He has gone to get your things now. And then he will Apparate you to the Weasleys." Snape said cooly.

I was going to retort but Dobby flashed into the room holding my trunk, cage and red bag. "Jessica Evans! It is so good to see you!" Dobby said. "Now Dobby, take Jessica to the Weasleys and leave her there. She'll be safe." Snape said. "Yes sir!" Dobby squeaked. Dobby took my hand and pulled me towards my trunk. "Goodbye Jessica." Snape said. "I hate you." I said curtly before Dobby whisked me away.

Suddenly I was in Aunt Muriel's front garden, at least I think it is. "I leave you now Jessica Evans. This is where they live now." Dobby said "Don't go back to Hogwarts. Get Kreacher and go to Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hogs Head and tell him I sent you and that I am no longer at Hogwarts. Tell him I'm with the Weasleys." I said "I will Jessica Evans, goodbye." Dobby said before Apparating.

I let out a soft sob. I was expelled from Hogwarts. I calmed myself down and charmed my things to float along beside me. Then I knocked on the door. "How can someone get through the charms, Arthur?" I heard Mrs Weasley ask, "I don't know Molly." Mr Weasley replied, his voice getting closer.

"Make sure you have your wand Arthur." Mrs Weasley said. He opened the door his mouth agape when he saw me. "Hi." I said "Who is it Arthur?" Mrs Weasley called getting nearer, she peered around his shoulder and saw me. "Jess! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts!" she said, hugging me. "I got expelled." I said. "Expelled?! I think you better explain yourself. How did you get through the protection?" Mrs Weasley said, pulling me in.

My things floated in beside me, I cut the spell and they landed by the door, which Mr Weasley closed. "Dobby brought me here. Elf Apparition can go through any enchantments, oh and it is me, you forgot to check." I said. Their eyes widened as they realised, "Oh, right, well um. When was the first time I ever heard you play the piano?" Mr Weasley asked,

"Christmas day two years ago when you got back from St Mungos." I said, he laughed. I handed him the note Snape wrote. He opened it and read, he looked up and looked at me, shock plastered on his face. "You attacked a teacher?" "Is that what the note said? No I didn't! Snape was lying!" I said. Mrs Weasley had taken the note off Mr Weasley and read it. "I think you better tell us what happened." She said.

"Is George here?" I asked "No, but he will be later." "Well, glad he's not here." I said, Mrs Weasley led me and Mr Weasley through to some seats. "Well, I was doing my head girl rounds and the head boy decides to make a move on me. But I told him no. He threw himself at me and I cast the _Protego _Charm. A few minutes later Snape and Professor McGonagall turns up and sees us. Then Snape decides I need to be sent home." I said.

"Okay, okay Jess. Stay here, Snape's right to think you need to be here. It's not safe." Mr Weasley said "It's not safe out. For Half-bloods either. Or Purebloods, and it's worse for us because we're known as Bloodtraitors and you're living with a family of them. Take our advice and stay in the house. Go to your room and rest. We'll send George up when he comes home." Mrs Weasley said as she stood up.

I nodded, stood and charmed my things again, she led me to a room upstairs which had a made bed, it's one of those posh rooms, with a large double bed in the room, posh décor, thick wooden wardrobes and dresser and desk. I collapsed on the bed. I must have dozed off, when I awoke, I wasn't alone. "Jess?" the person mumbled. It was a very familiar voice, he clearly had just woken up.

"George." I said sitting up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Did he touch you? That Theodore kid?" he asked, burying his head in my hair. "No, he didn't I pushed him away and put a shield around me." I whispered.

"Good. I would have killed him." "George, I think he was under the Imperious Curse." "Why do you think that?" George asked. "Because Snape said, and I reckon he was too, all year he's been acting weird around me." I said. "Oh. You left Hogwarts because Snape wanted to keep you safe?" George asked "Yeah. It's weird. I mean he's allowing the Carrows to punish me and the other kids yet he sent only me home." I said.

"Cause he's your god-father init. He feels obliged to keep you safe." He said, keeping me in his arms. "I know, it feels weird. He was talking to Dumbledore. His portrait I mean. I think he's on our side and not You-Know-Who's." I said. "Maybe but we can't be sure." George said. I nodded, we lay back on my pillows and fell asleep.

The next day I got a good look at my new room, the bed was smack bang in the middle of the room but the head board side was pushing against the wall with a bedside table on both sides of the bed. And opposite the bed was a wardrobe, which was massive and dusty, on both sides of the wardrobe was dressers and pushed up next to the windows was a desk with a comfy seats.

Over the next few days I hardly saw anyone except for Mr and Mrs Weasley, they've asked me to call them Arthur and Molly, because Fred and George normally head off to work.

* * *

**And now I won't update until Wednesday night! I've got a cadet course Monday and Tuesday, then I have to parade on Tuesday night, so yeah. Wednesday!**


	17. Life in Hiding

**I'm almost dead from my 'weekend away, had to get up for HALF SIX when the course didn't start till nine. Oh the joys of traveling. **

**Don't own anything but Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle and her cousin and her many animals.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

I wrote a letter to Aberforth and one to Neville,

_Dear Aberforth,_

_I've been removed from the school and I am no longer a student._

_I'm in hidng at the moment with the Weasleys, don't worry I am safe,_

_Neville and Ginny should still be at the school, and I've told one of the House Elves to go to you, he should be bringing on more, don't worry, these House Elves are loyal to me and Harry Potter,_

_They should help out as much as possible, as I say, I am no longer at Hogwarts,_

_Jessica Evans_

_Neville, _

_You should now realise that I've left the school, or somehow disappeared, but Snape caught Theodore Nott trying to kill me and sent me to the Weasleys' so I can be safe._

_Ginny is still there, tell her that all of the family is safe, everyone of them, even though we're with her Aunt. She should know which one I'm on about._

_You can keep writing letters to Aberforth using Fawkes, I'm not going to have much use of him, George lives here too. I'm sorry Snape pulled me out of school._

_Keep me updated on what happens please!_

_Love Jess_

Fawkes took these to Neville and Aberforth and I didn't hear from them for a while. It's a horror living with Aunt Muriel. She's always complaining about my posture, how I look, what my 'poor' manners are like. Fred and George don't live with their parents like I am, they still live above the shop and are trying to keep their business going. Their conversation with their parents were obviously trying to keep away from what's happening outside of hiding.

But they couldn't help but talk about it, I tried to blank out most of what was said out, but the part I took part in was about Potter Watch.

"When will you be airing next Fred?" Mr Weasley asked, "Tomorrow night. We might have Royal there." Fred said. Royal that was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Potter Watch is still going?" I asked "Yeah, you listen did you?"

"In Hogwarts I did. It was mostly when we were hiding from the Carrows." I explained, "Hiding? Where?" George asked, "In the Room of Requirement, I would prefer that than being attacked." I said, "What do you mean attacked?" Mr Weasley asked, "Well, if we don't behave and mess around and do things wrong, we get hit, they don't want to spill blood so we gets lots of bruises." I said, "Really?" "Yeah on my first night Snape hit me and I had to have stitches in my head." I said,

George looked at me suddenly, "You never mentioned that in your letters." "Because I didn't want you to worry. Plus I got my own back by disobeying him. Many a time." I said "Hmm" "So yeah I listen to Potter Watch." I said "Good! What do you think of it?" "It's really good and keeps us at Hogwarts sane." I said "Well, wanna be on Potter Watch?" Fred asked "Me? Be on Potter Watch?"

"Yeah! You'll be good! The ex-head girl giving even more support for people at Hogwarts!" Fred said "Okay I will! Don't you need nicknames?" I asked "Er Yeah. Hmm" Fred thought "Red?" George asked. "Could do, does anyone know about that nickname?" "Not as far as I know." "Kay you're Red!" Fred said "I'll come and get you then." Fred said.

"Okay. Anytime?" "Around about ten in the morning." He answered. "Okay, I'll be ready." I smiled. I was going to be on Potter Watch! I smiled and we continued on with our meal. That night when I was alone I got out a few spare pieces of parchment, ink and a quill and started to make a sort of diary of my time at Hogwarts, starting from the 1st September: _Snape hit me. I had to have stitches above my eye. _That was my first passage.

I wrote and wrote and wrote until I had months of writing on those few sheets. I fell asleep. I woke at eight. I showered, had breakfast and waited for Fred. Finally at ten he and George came to the house. "Ready?" Fred asked "Yep. All ready" I said smiling. Fred and George linked my arms. We Apparated to this old warehouse. Fred rushed off to talk to Lee and Kingsley and Remus.

"I don't want you to do this Jess. I don't want anyone to do this Potter Watch." George whispered. "It gives people encouragement George. And I want to help. I'm not gunna sit in Muriel's all day doing nothing." I said. "But Jess, you're putting yourself at risk." "So are you every day just by breathing George, so am I." I whispered "I know, I know Jess, I just want you safe."

"Kingsley is here, how safe can we be?" I asked, with a smile playing at my lips. He smiled as well. Fred beckoned me. "Gotta go. I'll see you later." I said, kissing George's cheek. He nodded and left. I went over to Fred, Lee, Remus and Kingsley. "So you listened to Potter Watch in Hogwarts huh?"

"Yeah. We had a radio, the Room of Requirement popped one out for us," I said, "Well. Did you know when you left Hagrid held a Support Harry Potter Party in his hut. He's on the run now." "Ah shit. Why'd he do that?" "We don't know. All we know is that he's on the run." Lee said. "Ah shit. Oh sorry, about my language Remus." I said, looking at Remus and Kingsley.

"It's okay, Jess, in this situation, I'll allow it. I'm sure your father would have laughed." Remus laughed. I laughed with him. "Okay, Jess, just speak your mind, and not use any of our real names, Fred says, yours is Red? "Lee asked "Yep." I answered. Lee smiled and we stood behind a desk, and were given headsets. Lee started us off. "And welcome back to Potter Watch! We have a new addition to our crew, say hello Red!" "Hey everyone!" I said. "So Red, you're quite close to Harry Potter aren't you?" Fred asked "Er yeah you can say that." I answered.

"Almost his sister, I heard," Lupin said with a smirk. "You could say that, Romulus." I said. "And now over to Rapier, for our popular feature, Pals of Potter, our usual update on the friends of Harry Potter." "We have heard within the last few hours, that Rubeus Hagrid, well known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrestment in the grounds of Hogwarts, where he has rumoured to have hosted a Support Harry Potter Party, in his house!" "However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose having a 16-foot high half-brother helps when you're escaping Death Eaters!" "It would give you an edge. But, while we here at Potter Watch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge against following Hagrid's lead. Support Harry Potter parties are unwise in the present climate." "Especially with all we've heard about the Ministry running these Snatcher squads."

"Yes, for all those who haven't heard, the Ministry has licensed so called "Snatchers" to hunt down and bring in anyone who is deemed to be "Undesirable"." "Well, that

"Wouldn't be us then, would it? I mean, we've both had loads of girlfriends." "It must be those cute little cheeks and whiskers, Rodent." "That's right Tentacula!" "Tentacula?"

So, to all those who find themselves being unjustly labelled "Undesirable", we here at Potter Watch salute you! And to all those people who really are Undesirable." "*Cough* Dolores Umbridge! *Cough* *Cough* Malfoy!" "Your time, will come." "And now we must say goodbye" "Remember, next broadcasts password is Dumbledore! Tune in!" Lee finished. And we signed off.

"That was a good one." Lee said. "It was short and sweet." Kingsley said. There was more, casts, the last one I did was near the end of February. There were raids by Death Eaters so we couldn't continue for a bit. "We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters" Lee said, he pointed to me.

"And now we've found ourselves another secure location! And I am pleased to announce our two most regular contributors have joined us here tonight! Evening boys!" I smiled. "Hi" "Evening River and Red." "But before we hear from Royal and Romulus, let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and the _Daily Prophet_ are too stupid to report," Lee said.

"It's a great downer to announce that Muggle Ted Tonks and Half-blood Dirk Cresswell were murdered. My sympathy goes towards the families of them-" I said, I could feel the tears beginning to form. I took the headphones off and walked away. George saw me through the window and stood from his table. I tried to keep the tears in. "Er my co host has to leave so I'll continue. A goblin names Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second Goblin to have been travelling with Cresswell, Tonks and Gornuk, They may have survived and escaped. If Dean is listening or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news." Lee said.

I left the studio and went to George, who slipped his arms around me and held me tight and I cried into his chest. "Shhh it's okay. Tonks has Lupin" George whispered. "I know, George. But, Tonks is pregnant, and now she's lost her dad! I know how that feels George, it's horrible!" I sobbed quietly. "Shh Jess, she's okay! I know you're upset. Come on. I'll tell Lee that we're going home." George said rubbing my back.

I nodded as he gestured to Lee, who popped his head out the window. "You okay Jess?" I nodded. "I'm gunna take her home. I don't want her to be on Potter Watch anymore, sorry Lee." George said. "Jess?" Lee asked, I looked away from Lee. He went back inside the studio. "Let's go." George said, he moved his arm to my shoulders and we Apparated. "Who's there?" Molly asked. "George and Jess."

"What is the anniversary of your relationship?" "Christmas" George said. Molly opened the door with a relieved smile on her face. She let us in and got us both hot chocolate. "She's not going to be on Potter Watch anymore." George said, "Why not?" Molly asked, "It upset her too much, Mum, Tonk's father is dead." George said sadly, "Oh no." Molly said, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"That's why I couldn't go on, I just couldn't believe it." I said, "Oh dear, poor Tonks, poor Tonks." Molly said getting up and walking away. "Please stop crying, Jess, it hurts me when you cry." George pleaded. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." I said, my mind went to my loved ones, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family, and Cam… speaking of Cam I wonder where he is.

"George, do you know where Cam is? I haven't seen him in ages, I miss him." I asked, George paled, he looked uneasy, "George?" I asked, "Remember that Potter Watch you missed?" He asked, his voice was thick, what had changed in the last few minutes? "Er yeah, I asked you what I missed," I said, "And I said not much? And how he got away well? Just after that Potter Watch erm… Cam was taken." George said, my gut dropped and I felt weird,

"W-what? T-taken?" I asked, George nodded, not meeting my eyes. "George what do you mean taken? By the same people? When!" I demanded. "He was with Bill and Fleur, he sort of lives with them, well that day he left the boundary of the protective spells and went into the forest for a walk, and Snatchers took him." George said, my mouth gaped open and tears leaked out of my eyes, I felt weak, I wanted to see my cousin, but I couldn't, he was gone. Taken. I felt weak.

"No he can't have, he's only just got free." I said quietly, "He is a Muggleborn Jess, he was in hiding. If he left he was going to be caught. Fleur had heard him yell and rushed out to help but she couldn't do anything." George said, "How can he be so stupid?" I wept, George took me into his arms, "Shush, don't cry, we'll get him back Jess," George whispered.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Cam! I think I may update tonight, I feel a lot more rested, still knackered though :L oh well, no cadets tomorrow, tattoo though!**


	18. Hiding

**Gahh my shoulder hurts! I had my tattoo yesterday so yeah, my shoulder hurts :L**

**I've finished writing up the book! OMG I have actually finished it! now just to write it up on here...**

**I don't own anything but Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

I wanted to stay in bed for weeks and mope about my cousin but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I decided to get my school books out and read them all five or ten times. I dug in my trunk and my hand knocked against the box Mr and Mrs Weasley got me for my 17th.

I pulled the box out and looked at it closely. It was a simple box design, it was too big for me to hold with one hand but small enough to hold in both hands, the box was a light wooden colour with swirls burned into it. It had a clasp on the front which I tried to undo but I couldn't open the box. That was weird, it was one of those twisty ones where you twist it and it unlocks but this one didn't. I got out my wand, "_Alohomora!_" I said, and then the box clicked and then just under the clasp was instructions in the same burns that the swirls were made:

_Say your full name, your date of birth, your parents first and last names and something only you know about yourself._

Okay, easy! "Jessica Lily Evans, 31st July 1980, James and Lily Potter and only I know I have a birth mark on my right hip in the shape of a cat." I said, the instructions changed,

_Your full name is incorrect. _

"No it's not! It's written like that in the magical book at Hogwarts! Oh! My name is Jessica Lily Potter." I said, _Correct. Open me._ The instructions said, the box clicked again and I prised the lid open. Inside was envelopes, lots of them. I gaped at them. All addressed to me, in an unfamiliar female writing, I can tell by the slant of the writing. I gasped, there were dates on there too! They were all dated around about the time my parents died. 1981. And the last letter was dated 29th October 1981. Oh my god.

I scanned through them all and the last one in my hand was not in the same handwriting, it was in Sirius' handwriting. I knew from the letters he sent to Harry in fifth year. It wasn't dated but in small handwriting right at the bottom of the envelope was _Open this one before the others, I know what you're like! _I laughed and then let out a small tear. I turned the envelope over and opened it. I pulled out the letter and began to read it:

_Jessica,_

_Your mum had these in a box for you, and I know she charmed it but being me got past it. (She told me herself) sadly I'm not as good as I like to think. But, your mother wrote you letters for when you grow older, I don't know why but I think she explains it in her letters. _

_I walked in on her once while she was writing a letter, I do have a good memory if I can remember all the way back! She hexed me a lot and Remus laughed at me. So did your Dad. So yeah back to the letter, sorry let my mind go on and on. _

_She said that it's my duty to keep them for you until you're of age. She says they'll help you in later life etc. She would have done the same for Harry but she doesn't know what a boy does for when he turns of age. So yeah, I made sure that you didn't get these letters until you turn of age, and I did so. _

_See the night your Mum and Dad died and I went over there, I almost forgot about this box and my promise. Until I saw it poking out of the bookcase in the living room and I remembered my job. I took the box and put it away at my home but of course the next day I got arrested and I was beginning to think that I wouldn't get out in time. _

_But I did and I kept my promise. I know I'm in danger so I'm going to give this too Molly Weasley and she'll give this to you when you are seventeen I know she will, I trust her. So yeah, see ya soon oh young one. _

_Sirius _

Oh Sirius! I thought I began to cry, I'm looking at Sirius' writing when he was happier, before he died. I turned to Mum's letters and looked at the first one and opened it. It was dated 9th August 1980, I'm excited to read my Mum's handwriting and to see what she's written for me.

_Dear my little girl, Jessica Lily,_

_I'm going to write letters for you to open on your seventeenth. I'm doing this because the world can be cruel and I know I may not survive to see you grow. I know it's sad to think, and I'm tearing up as I write this but if I do die and you survive with your brother then I love you both dearly and so does your father. _

_I know it's a silly idea but I want to make sure you are well prepared for the world. But I think mostly I'll just be saying what happens while we're in hiding and you and your brother are growing up. There's not much to do in hiding and raising a child and not letting them sit outside in the sun is horrible. I fear we may be in here for some time._

_At nine days old, already you have your own personality, whenever I change your nappy you kick out and make a giggling sound, you have the nickname Giggles from your Daddy, and speaking of him, you're only calm when he changes you! Imagine reading this letter when you're an old lady and you think, oh my Mum is waffling on! _

_But this Mum is happy to be waffling on, if it means you'll always have something of me to remember. You are my beautiful little girl, even though you're so young! Then again I know you're going to be a little genius when you get older because you can already identify you're favourite colour, a purple in between lilac and deep purple, it's lovely, it's the one on the baby grow you are wearing now. _

_I'll take a picture and have it enclosed in this envelope so you can look at your cuteness! You refused to wear your other purple baby grows except for that one! _

_Even your Daddy tried and you still put up a fuss. If only you was like Harry but then it wouldn't be fun would it? Your Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter can never tell you apart, Uncle Sirius thinks he knows which baby is which but he always mistakes you for Harry and mistakes Harry for you! _

_Your Daddy always puts him right though! Anyway little girl, you are crying for a feed and pretty soon Harry will be too, _

_Love Mummy xxx_

I was tearing up as I read it! I read it twice over and then looked in the envelope for the photo and found it. It was of two babies, one wearing a blue baby grow and the other, a purple baby grow, _in my favourite colour._ Oh my god. And that's how George found me twenty minutes later reading the third letter dated 20th September 1980. This letter was talking about how I was always giggling and Harry was giggling too.

"Jess? What are you doing? Why are you crying?" heasked sitting down beside me quickly. I put the letter to one side. "I just opened the box your mother gave me for my birthday this year. The box is from my mother. She wrote letters for me when I'm seventeen and she gave the box to Sirius who then gave it to your mother." I said, "So these are letters from your mum? Wow. That's pretty cool Jess!" George said,

"I know, look." I said showing him the picture from the first letter and the second one which was just me in my crib giggling. "Whoa, this is you and Harry?" George asked, I nodded. "Yeah. Sirius wrote a letter to me too, and he put it in here with my Mum's and I just read it so I'm even more emotional!" I said, "Whoa Jess calm down, I can't have you like this." George laughed.

"Okay, I'll put away the letters for now, but you know I will be an emotional wreck when I get them out again." I laughed as I packed the letters away. "Good, come down for food…" George said, taking hold of my hand and pulling me up. He pulled me flush against his body. "Good I'm starved, and you know what I'm like when I don't get food!" I sang, George smiled softly. "I haven't heard you sing in years." He said, I turned my head away and smiled to myself.

"And back onto the subject of you and food. Yes I do. It's like when you don't get your coffee, you get grouchy and moany and-" "Alright don't continue!" I laughed, "Ah look at you two, sounding like a married couple!" Fred grinned as he walked into my room. "What'd ya want Freddo?" I asked, "Freddo?" "It's a Muggle chocolate, highly addictive. Don't eat it." I said,

"Sure…. Mum says, it's food timeee!" Fred sang, "Your singing is terrible, Fred." George said shaking his head. "And? I know it's terrible!" Fred laughed, "Take it from the professional, _If you siiiingggg. You gotta feel the words!"_ I sang clearly. Fred and George clapped and I bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" I said dramatically. Both boys rolled their eyes and grabbed an arm of mine each and lifted me into the air and carried me out of the room, downstairs and into the dining room and onto a chair while me protesting the whole way.

"Bad service!" I said shaking my head at the twins. They laughed and sat down. "Are they at their old tricks again?" Mrs Weasley asked as she dished out the food. I nodded quickly. "Oh boys, never change do you?" Mrs Weasley asked, she looked closely at me. "Have you been crying Jess?" She asked, "Er yeah, but it's nothing, I'm fine now." I said, "George?" Mrs Weasley asked, she turned to George,

"Nothing Mum, she said she's fine so I guess she's fine." He replied, "Have you two argued again?" Mrs Weasley asked, "No Mum we haven't," George said, "We haven't Mrs Weasley," I added. "Okay, okay, by the way, Auntie Muriel is joining us for food tonight." Mrs Weasley said, inwardly I groaned. "Seriously?" "Aw no Mum!" Fred and George moaned, at least I'm quiet about my moaning.

"She's already said and she'll be done in a few minutes, Arthur!" She called walking into the kitchen. "Oh no." Fred moaned leaning his head on the table. "This is great." George muttered. I stayed silent. "Why're you so quiet for?" George asked, poking my arm. "I'm building a wall around myself so I don't react to her insults." I said, "Good thinking, oh too late." Fred said as Aunt Muriel walked into the room assisted by Mr Weasley,

"Boys, one of you get her chair please." Mr Weasley said, Fred jumped up and pulled the chair out for Auntie Muriel who was complaining about something or other. Food was served, and she couldn't complain about that as the food was lovely but she complained about Fred, George and me. She complained about each of us in turn and finally we could leave.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter those guys, **

**Keep the reviews coming in! I love reading them!**

**What should I do after I finish this book then guys, give me ideas! **


	19. Mum's Letters

**It's only a short chapter today, just a filler really, I'm building up to the longer chapters coming up! You should all know what happens soon!**

**Come on guys, can I get some reviews? I feel as though no one is reading my story!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

I hurried back to my room and got out my Mum's letters, I finished reading the third letter without breaking down into tears and began reading the fourth letter dated 25th September 1980.

_Dearest baby girl, _

_You are almost two months old, as I said in my last few letters, you're still Giggles and a little Daddy's girl! I am hoping as you grow you'll become more girly, but however you turn up I'll love you anyway._

_Today Harry started laughing and giggling, a bit like you when Uncle Sirius popped over, we've chosen Uncle Sirius to be Harry's god father and a friend of mine, his name is Severus Snape, and we've chosen him to be your god father, we've had you Christened. _

_Both you and Harry but only three of us could be present, your god father wasn't present, I'm afraid, he is a very busy man. Uncle Sirius was there though. Well Ucle Sirius is silly and plays all these games like 'Where's Padfoot?' you love this game, Daddy plays this game too, but takes it more serious and actually hides under his Invisibility Cloak. _

_You giggle and the look around for him, he can never stay under his cloak for long._

_Of course your Daddy wants to use it to go outside but Dumbledore has taken it off him now, for his use. Your Daddy feels cooped up, and so do I but you and Harry keep me sane, oh no, your Daddy has scared Harry, and you're crying too, is this what happens with all twins or just ours? _

_I often wonder that, and I shall ask Albus Dumbledore when he next comes around._

_Love Mummy xxx_

This letter didn't get me crying like last time. So Severus Snape _is _my god father, but he wasn't there for my christening? Too busy playing Death Eater no doubt. Git. All he's done to me this year and he wants me to be safe? He should have not let me back into the school in September if he wanted to keep me safe. Git. I repeat once more as I look down at my hands and see the white scars that have healed well. I moved onto the fifth letter dated 1st September 1980.

_Dearest Jessica,_

_This time in 11 years you will be going to Hogwarts, it's a wonderful school and I'm sure both you and Harry are going to go to that school, I have a mother's feeling of where I know both of you have magical abilities. _

_I'll tell you about Hogwarts, it's a school that me and Daddy went too. We were both in Gryffindor, and this is a House, where you will live for seven years, there's four Houses, there's Gryffindor, there's Ravenclaw, there's Hufflepuff and then there's Slytherin. _

_I love that school it's like my second home, literally it will feel like that, and you wouldn't want to come home to your Mummy and Daddy. I was Head Girl you know. And your father was Head Boy. Maybe one day you will be Head Girl, hopefully you'll follow in my footsteps? _

_I hope so! Remember I love you baby girl, I know these letters are getting shorter, I no longer have anytime to write, what with two babies and your Daddy to look after! _

_Love Mummy xxx_

Time goes on while you're in hiding. Fred and George had to shut up their shop and come into hiding, Mr Weasley had to stop working. Ollivander has joined us. Aunt Muriel as I've taken to calling her since I'm almost part of the Weasley family has been complaining like hell. Ginny stayed with us from Easter and onwards.

And when Ollivander arrived, when I had helped him up to his room which I helped Mrs Weasley prepare for it. While I was helping Ollivander, Remus Lupin arrived. I found out when I came back downstairs.

"Yes I've just come from there, they were over joyed! I've asked Harry to be god father and he said yes, oh it's wonderful news." Remus was saying, I was happy when I heard his voice, I jumped down the remaining steps, narrowly almost falling and rushing into the room where he was stood in his travelling cloak while everyone else was sitting on the settees and chairs looking happy.

"Remus!" I said happily, I rushed at him and gave him a big hug, I've never hugged him before but he still wrapped his arms around me happily, he was in a very good mood. "What's this wonderful news?" I asked,

"Dora's had the baby! A little boy! We've named him Teddy after Dora's father," Remus said, "Wonderful! That's lovely news!" I said, Remus released me and I went over by George and snuggled in by him.

"Yes, a boy. Will you be godmother?" Remus asked, "Me? Godmother?" I asked, "Yes, Dora agrees with me, she thinks you'll be great too!" Remus said, "Sure! Of course I will!" I said, "Great!" "Oh this is lovely news! Who does the baby look like?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"Well I think he looks like Dora but she thinks he looks like me. But his hair was black when he was born but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Andromeda says Tonk's hair started changing colour the day she was born." Remus said, "I would love to see a photo of him," I said,

"I'll try and bring one for you, Jessica, and now I must get home." Remus said, "Oh yes you must, Tonks will want you home, I did, I wanted to have Arthur home with me." Mrs Weasley said, Remus nodded, tightened his cloak and left.

"Whoa. I just agreed to be godmother." I said, "Congratulations, Jess!" Mrs Weasley said, I grinned, I knew Remus and Tonks were good together, I knew it!

_Harry! Remus just told me about his son! I'm godmother!_ I thought happily, hopefully Harry will pick up on my message.

_Remus just told me too, I'm godfather, wow it's weird talking to you, sorry about not talking, we've been busy planning something. We're planning on breaking into Gringotts. _He said,

I need a quiet place, I left George and I knew he would follow me, I went up to my room and lay on my bed in the darkness.

_Breaking into Gringotts? Why?_ I thought

_Because in Bellatrix's vault is a Horcrux, can you look in Hogwarts for anything to do with Ravenclaw?_ He asked,

_Really? And No I can't. I'm no longer at Hogwarts. After Christmas break Theodore Nott tried to get on me, I put up a charm so Theodore couldn't get through. Then Snape and McGonagall came around the corner and I think Snape yelled at Theodore and then Snape sent me home.._ I said,

_Whoa. Can I kill Nott? No one touches my sister. Not even your boyfriend._ Harry said,

_Oh shut up, Harry, you wouldn't. _ I said,

_I'm still gunna kill Nott. How's it been at Hogwarts?_ Harry asked

_Don't kill Nott I think he's under the Imperious curse and it was horrible. I'll tell you about when I see you in person._ I said,

_Okay, okay, I'm going to sleep now, night Jessie. _Harry said,

_Night, bro._ I said and then Harry was gone. "Jess? Are you okay? You're silent." George said, I sat up in bed and he turned the light on. He was leaning against the doorway watching me. "How long have you been there?" I asked, "I followed you up. You went silent when Lupin left, I thought something was wrong." George said walking into my room and sitting down on the bed. "No I was just thinking, and talking to Harry." I said, George looked at me with confusion.

"Harry and I can communicate through our minds, I don't know how or why." I said quickly. "Another one of your hidden talents? When will I stop finding out about them?" He asked, crawling up by me and slipping an arm around me. "I don't know, I keep finding out about them, some of them are scary." I said, George laughed. He's a cutie! I've spent most of my time in Aunt Muriel's library, reading my Mum's letters and reading books. Or sitting in one of the attic rooms with George, talking, hugging and kissing.

One day we were sitting in one of the attic rooms, the one right at the back of the house, away from everywhere else. We were sitting on a settee talking about random stuff when he kissed me deeply. I climbed on top of him and straddled him. "I love you Jess," He said between kisses, his hand brushed against my neck and he turned us over. He knew what I wanted. I knew what he wanted. We both wanted the same thing. And that night I had to make sure George put up the protective charms.

* * *

**So Jess and George have finally 'done it'. Took their time!**

**And George knows about Jess' and Harry's connection. How do you think he reacted?**


	20. It's All Happening Now

**Thank you mallad (Guest) for the review! I loved it and it made me smile! Thank you for the reviews I love reading them almost as mucuh as I love writing.**

**I don't own any thing but Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

The one thing I did during my stay at Aunt Muriel's, except for reading and doing things with George, was vary my outfits as much as possible, today 1st May I'm wearing randommm/set?id=87744152 .

I haven't heard from Harry in ages, it's as if I've been forgotten by him, we used to talk for a couple of minutes at a time, just catching up, but now, there's nothing. It's as if there is no Connection. It's a sad thought. Plus I don't have a bedtime anymore, I stay up all hours and my sleeping pattern is messed up.

It was evening when I heard Mrs Weasley calling to me, she came running into the library, where I was in her nightclothes. "Jess! Jess! Get dressed! We're needed! Oh you're dressed already. Come down to the sitting room." She said, I jumped up and ran to my room. I grabbed my wand and rushed down stairs, I rushed downstairs where I found Arthur fiddling with the radio. "What's the matter?" I asked,

"Someone on the radio has said, 'Lightning has struck.' It's time Jess," He said, my heart fluttered. "Fred! George!" She called, Fred and George ran in, dressed in matching clothes but George was in a purple jacket and jeans with creamish turtleneck shirt underneath and looked very nice and I wanted him but I can't think of that right now. Fred was in the same but in green.

"What is it Dad?" Fred asked, "Harry's at Hogwarts, we need to go help him." Mrs Weasley said she had reappeared dressed, "Boys, you go around the Order's homes and get them to Hogwarts. Wait, how are we gunna get in? Snape has covered all entrances to the school." Mr Weasley asked, "Aberforth! Aberforth Dumbledore! There's a passage from his home in the Hogs Head to the school." I said,

"How do you know?" Mrs Weasley asked, "Me and Neville went through it once." I said, "Okay, Jess, you go with the boys, we'll meet you there." Mr Weasley said. I walked to George's side and he took hold of my hand. "See you there," George said, then we Apparated. We appeared on a beach. "Where are we?" I asked, "Shell Cottage, this is where Bill and Fleur live." Fred answered.

"Wow, it's beautiful here." I said as we walked along the beach towards a cottage. "Yeah, it was our aunt's," "But the Order uses it as a safe house now." George finished. He still had hold of my hand and I stayed close to him as we knocked on the door. "Whose there?" Came a voice. It was Bill's. "It's Fred, George and Jess." Fred said clearly. "When was the first time you and George tried to turn my hair yellow?" Bill asked, I held back a giggle.

"When you came back from Hogwarts and we argued so we tried to do that. Your sixth year." George answered. "And Jess-" "Oh come on, Bill, you know it's us." Fred moaned, "And we know it's Jess." George said, "Fine." Bill sighed and he let us in. "Alright?" He asked as we trooped in, he bumped Fred and George's shoulders and I noticed he looked sad.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, "Harry's at Hogwarts. We're needed there." I said, "Mum and Dad have gone ahead, we've been told to gather up everyone." Fred explained, Bill nodded, "I'll help." "You'll help with what Bill?" Fleur asked, she came around the corner quickly and she looked sad too.

"Harry's at Hogwarts, we have to go there. I'm going to round everyone up." Bill said, "I'll help." Fleur said "No… Fleur, you might get hurt." Bill said, I knew George would be thinking the same thing, "I agree. Jess.." George said, turning to me. I turned to him,

"George, that's my brother in Hogwarts, he's in danger, I want to help keep him 't you go to help your brothers and sister?" I asked, knowing I had hit soft spot. "Yes but, Jess-" "And this isn't the 1950's where women would stay behind while their husbands or boyfriends goes and fights. I am going to fight." I said, "And I zecond zat. I am not going to stay at 'ome waiting for you!" Fleur said,

"There's no point arguing about this fellas. You know what they want. How about you two ladies go on ahead to Hosmeade, that way us men can go round up the others." Fred said, "That sounds fair," I said, Fleur nodded, "Alright then let's go Fleur." I said, I offered her my arm and she took a wing. "See you at Hogwarts, remember. The Hogs Head." I said, I gave one last look to George before Apparating to the Hogs Head.

"This is it, Jess?" Fleur asked, looking around the incredibly shabby pub. "Yup this is it." I said, stepping towards the back rooms where suddenly a man ran out, raising his wand. "Get out of my pub we're closed!" Fleur ducked behind me and screamed.

"Aberforth!" I shouted. The man stopped running and looked at me. "Jessica?" He asked, "Yeah it's me." I said, "Good. I was wondering when you'd get here." He said, "And there's more of us, did you hear on the radio? Oh by the way, this is Fleur," I said, gesturing to Fleur who seemed scared. "Evening, you two better go on through." He said, I nodded and pulled Fleur along with me. Aberforth opened the portrait for us. "We 'ave to go through there?" Fleur asked as I climbed through. "Yeah, come on." I said pulling her up.

I pulled my wand out and lit it. Fleur did the same. I led the way down the tunnel and not once did Fleur complain. I pushed open the portrait as people looked up at us. "Jess! What are you doing here?" One voice yelled out, Neville. I climbed down the ladder and rushed to Neville. "You sent the message Nev! Oh my god what happened? Carrows?" I asked hugging him and stepping back,

"Yeah, you guessed." "Bloody hell Seamus! What the hell happened to you!" I said facing Seamus who looked a lot worse. "Alright Jess," Seamus laughed, I went to him and he enveloped me in a hug. "Nice to see ya though, how've you been holding up? Badly I guess, just by looking at you." I said, then I noticed three people whom I haven't seen in almost a year. Hermione. Ron. Harry. I ran towards them and hugged them.

"Oh my god I've missed you three so much!" I said hugging them close. They hugged me back and smiled. "What happened out there? Did you get them all?" I asked, "Not all. But there's something here in the school. Something that belongs to Ravenclaw, can you think of anything?" Harry turned to the Ravenclaws. Even I had a go at wracking my brains but I couldn't think of anything, during this Ginny, Fred and George arrived.

I immediately crossed to George and slipped my hand in his. "Something that belongs to Ravenclaw you say?" Luna asked, "Do you know something Luna?" Hermione asked. "Well there's her lost diadem. I told you about it Harry, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Luna asked, "Yeah, but the lost diadem is _lost _Luna. That's sort of the point." Michael Corner said rolling his eyes. "But when was it lost?" Harry asked,

"Centuries ago, they say, Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked but nobody's ever found a trace of it have they?" Cho asked looking at her fellow Ravenclaws, they all shook their heads, "What the bloody hell is a diadem?" Ron asked in his blunt way, I've missed that. "It's a kind of crown, it's supposed to enhance the wisdom of the wearer." Terry Boot said, "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" Harry asked, they all shook their heads.

I wondered what was going through Harry's head. "If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our Common Room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw is wearing it in her statue." Cho said, as if on cue my head seared and I knew Harry was feeling the same, throughout the year I spent in hiding my scar had been hurting, I think Harry understands it better though.

Cho got to her feet but Ginny said something, "No, Jess will take Harry, she's still Head Girl and she can get into any Common Room. Jess?" Ginny asked, her request shocked me then I remembered Harry's and Cho's relationship three years ago. "Sure, let's go Harry," I said, I turned to George, "I'll be back soon," I said softly, "Alright, stay safe." He whispered, he leant down and we kissed quickly and I walked towards Harry again.

"How'd we get out Neville?" Harry asked, Neville led us over to a small cupboard which opened onto steep stairs, "It's changed," I said, "Yeah it's more secretive. It comes out of somewhere different every day so they've never been able to find it. Only trouble is we never know where we're gunna end up when we go out so be careful, guys. They're always patrolling the corridors at night." Neville said, "It's fine, no problem, see you." Harry said, we hurried up the steps.

There we met a wall. "Under here Jess," Harry said pulling his Invisibility Cloak out. "Sure, Neville's right with these lot patrolling. It got harder to rebel before I left, I don't know how hard it was when I left." I said quietly, "Wow, I'm glad Snape sent you home, it killed me when I saw you getting tortured." Harry said, he gave the wall a shove and it melted away, we passed through and the wall resealed. We were in the shadows and Harry got the Map out. "Help me will you?" Harry asked, I leant closer and tried to find Harry and I. Harry found us,

"We're on the Fifth Floor, this way." Harry said pulling me along. "I could have told you that," I said, "Oh shut up," Harry said "No seriously, I've patrolled these corridors myself, as part of my duties. And I know then the ghosts will be here, but not the teachers." I said, "Oh yeah?" Harry asked, he was joking with me obviously. "Yeah, like now." I said quietly, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a secret corridor while the Blood Baron passed us.

"Good going, sis." Harry said and we went on our way, we passed another ghost and then I pulled Harry towards a spiralling stair case. Up and up we went until finally we were in front of a door which looked normal but had no handle or anything except for a knocker in the shape of an eagle. I knocked on the door with the knocker. Then I spoke. "My name is Jessica Evans, and I am Head Girl wishing entry into the Ravenclaw Common Room." I said, the door swung open.

Harry grinned at me, "Nice going." He said. The Ravenclaw Common Room was empty when we got in. I went over with Harry under the cloak to Ravenclaw's statue. "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ Harry read out. "Which makes you pretty skint, witless." Said a cackling voice that I knew belonged to Alecto Carrow. "So we have the boy and the expelled girl! Wonderful!" she grinned and then she pressed her finger to the Dark Mark on her wrist.

My scar hurt, but I guess Harry's was worse, he has a much more powerful connection to Voldemort, I raised my wand and shot the most powerful stunning spell I know and knocked her out before Harry could react. I pulled Harry back under the cloak just as people upstairs hurried down and crowded around. The muttered amongst themselves and one First Year prodded Alecto Carrow with his toe.

"I think she might be dead!" He roared. The other Ravenclaws cheered. Then there was a sharp knock on the door. All the Ravenclaws shut up and some ran up back to their beds, "Where do Vanished objects go?" the knocker asked, "I dunno do I? Shut it! Alecto? Alecto! Are you there? Have you got him? Open the door!" Amycus yelled. The Ravenclaws all hurried upstairs. "ALECTO! If he comes, and we haven't got Potter – d'you want to go the same was the Malfoys'? ANSWER ME!" Amycus yelled.

He shook the door violently then we heard McGonagall speak. "May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" She asked, "Trying – to – get – through this damned – door! Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it now!" Amycus was yelling, I held onto Harry scared. "But isn't your sister in there? Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle." She said,

"She isn't answering you old besom! _You _open it! Do it now!" Amycus ordered, gosh I hate this guy so much! "Certainly. If you wish." McGonagall said, she tapped the door gently, "Where do Vanished objects go?" the Knocker asked. "Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything." McGonagall answered. "Nicely phrased." The Knocker replied, and the door swung open. Amycus was in the room like a shot, he ran to his sister and let out a yell of fury. "What have they done the little whelps?! I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em!" Amycus said, Harry had to grab my arm from raising my wand.

"Till they tell me who did it! And what's the Dark Lord going to say?!" He shrieked, panicking. "We haven't got him! And they've gorn and killed her!" "She's only stunned, she'll be perfectly alright." McGonagall said sharply. "No she won't! Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gorn and sent for him. I felt me Mark burn! And he thinks we've got Potter!" Amycus yelled.

"'Got Potter'? what do you mean got Potter?" McGonagall asked, "He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower and to send for him if we caught him!" Amycus explained, "Why would Harry Potter try to get inside the Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs to my House." McGonagall said, "We was told he might come here! I dunno why!" He said, I saw McGonagall's eyes dart around the room and pass over Harry and I twice. Does she know we're here?

"We can push it off onto the kids. Yeah that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids and they forced her to press her Mark. That's why he got a false alarm. He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference." Amycus said, Harry had to hold me back again,

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice, a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one things very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it." McGonagall said, inwardly I cheered for Her. "Excuse me?" Amycus asked, he moved so he was face to face with McGonagall, she didn't back away, she stood like a true Gryffindor and looked down at him.

"It's not a case of what _you'll_ permit Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now. And you'll back me up or pay the price." Amycus said and then he actually spat in McGonagall's face. Harry and I flung the Cloak of us and pointed our wands at him. "You shouldn't have done that." Harry said. Amycus spun around but Harry was ready "_Crucio!_" Harry yelled.

I was shocked, I've never seen or heard my brother do anything like this before, I didn't know what to think, my brother, using one of the Unforgivable curses on someone! I rushed to McGonagall who was clutching her heard, "Sit down, Professor," I said softly.

She nodded and sank in a armchair, "Evans? I thought you was expelled!" She said, "It was only a cover, Snape just said it so I could leave the school." I said, "Potter – you're here! What - ? How -? Potter, that was foolish!" She said,

"He spat at you." Harry replied, "Potter, I – that was very -very _gallant _of you – but don't you realize - ?" She asked, "Yeah I do. Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way. It doesn't matter if I say his name now, he's already been called." Harry said, I wanted to know what Harry's game was, he's changed over the months, guess so have I, after being tortured so many times by the man that my brother just put the Cruciatus curse on.

"You must flee, now Potter as quickly as you can! Both of you! You're in danger too Jess! You're not supposed to be here." "Oh stuff it if I am. I wanna surprise Snape. See how he's doing." I said coyly. "And besides, I'm here for a reason, I need to find the diadem of Ravenclaw." Harry said, "The d-diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course it's been lost for centuries, Potter. It was madness, utter madness for you to enter the castle –" McGonagall said.

"I had to, Professor, there's something hidden here that I need to find. And it _could _be the diadem. If I could speak to Professor Flitwick –" Harry said, there was movement behind us as Amycus stirred. Before Harry and I could react, and we both had fast reaction times, McGonagall stood up, pointed her want at Amycus "_Imperio._" She said then Amycus got up and walked over to his sister and picked up her wand and then brought hers and his to McGonagall, handed them over and then lay down beside his sister.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand again and silver rope snaked around the Carrows, tying them together tightly. "Potter, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does indeed know that you are here-" McGonagall began but Harry had another vision and he gripped onto my shoulder, "He's having a vision, Professor, he can see into Voldemort's mind." I said, she nodded as if she understood me.

"Potter, are you alright?" She asked, "Time's running out, Voldemort's getting neared. Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find. We have to get the students out while I'm searching the castle. It's me Voldemort wants, but he'll kill anyone who gets in his way." Harry said quickly. "You're acting on _Dumbledore's _orders?" McGonagall repeated. Then she pulled herself upright.

"We'll secure the school again He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this – this object." She said, "Is that possible?" Harry asked, "I think so, we teachers are rather good at magic, of course something will have to be done about Professor Snape -" "Let me-" "And if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege with the Dark Lord at the at the gates it would be indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds." She said more to herself than to us.

"But there is a way Professor. When I was a student here before Christmas I was getting letters from a man called Aberforth Dumbledore who owns the Hogs Head and he had a passageway from his pub to the school." I said, "How did you send letters? All owl post was being watched," McGonagall said, sounding confused, "I didn't use an owl Professor, Dumbledore left me Fawkes, so I used Fawkes to send letters." I said,

"Okay so this tunnel, there's hundreds of students," "I know Professor but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries, they won't be interest in anyone who's Apparating out of the Hogs Head." Harry said, "There's something in that. Come. We must alert the other Heads of house. You'd better put that Cloak back on." McGonagall said, she cast a silver net over the two Carrows so they floated and cast three Patronus and sent them on ahead of us. We walked down the spiral steps once more and raced along beside McGonagall.

One by one the Patronuses streaked off to different directions. Then we heard footsteps. "Who's there?" McGonagall asked, her wand raised. "It is I." Said the voice of my godfather-who has betrayed my trust. Snape stepped out from a suit of armour. "Where are the Carrows?" he asked, "Wherever you told them to be I expect, Severus." McGonagall answered, Snape stepped closer and Harry raised his wand. "I was under the impression that Alecto had apprehended an intruder." Snape said , "Really? What gave you that impression?" McGonagall asked, Snape's left arm twitched,

"Oh but naturally. You Death Eater have your own private means of communication, I forgot." McGonagall said, "I did not know it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva," Snape said, "You have some objection?" "I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed at this late hour?" "I thought I heard a disturbance," McGonagall said, "Really but all seems calm. Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist-" Snape said but McGonagall moved faster than I've ever seen her do.

Her wand slashed through the air, but Snape brought up a shield charm and McGonagall almost toppled. She pointed her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of the bracket and the flames made a ring of fire and a lasso that flung towards Snape. He turned it into a serpent which McGonagall turned to smoke and them turned them into daggers where Snape jumped behind a suit of armour.

"Minerva!" came the voice of Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn followed him as they rushed towards us. "No! You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" Flitwick said waving his wand and the suit of armour came to life. Snape struggled free and pushed it away from us and I wasn't quick enough, Harry was and he took the Cloak was with him, "Ow!" I cried as the armour landed on my right foot, I was exposed and helpless, unable to get up.

Snape stopped and stared, his mouth agape, wanting to help but he ran off. "Coward! COWARD!" McGonagall yelled, she rushed off with the other Professors to the classroom that Snape ran into. Harry pulled off the Cloak and lifted the armour off me, he pulled my arm around his shoulders and I hobbled into the classroom. "Still haven't changed have ya Jess?" He asked,

"He jumped." McGonagall said, "You mean he's dead?" Harry asked as Flitwick came over and healed my foot. He squeaked when he saw Harry. "No he's not dead. Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying his wand, and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master." McGonagall said, "Harry! My dear boy! What a surprise. Minerva, do please explain… Severus… what…?" Slughorn panted.

"Our Headmaster is taking a short break." McGonagall said, "Professor, we've got to barricade the school! He's coming now!" Harry said loudly. "Very well. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming. Potter has work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders and we need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do." McGonagall said,

"You realise, of course that nothing we do will be able to keep You-Know-Who indefinitely?" Flitwick asked, "But we can hold him up." Sprout input. "Thank you, Pomona, I suggested we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated. And if any of those overage wish to stay and fight then I think they should have the choice." McGonagall said,

"Agreed." Sprout said, she went off muttering about what dangerous plants we can use, "Potter, Evans, you two better get back to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall." McGonagall said, she then began chanting spells. Harry and I dashed back to the Room of Requirement. "That was Potter!" "_Harry Potter!_" "And Jessica was with him too! What's she doing here?" people asked as we rushed past. Harry pushed against the wall and the stairs were back, we rushed down those and then gasped when we saw the room.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHH IT'S ALL HAPPPENING NOW! Sorry, it had to be said! Guys, can you all have a look at one of my other story too, Elziabeth's Adventure? I'm trying to get some people to read it and review, so can you?**

**Thanks! I'll update in two days time!**


	21. There's a War Going On!

**There may be a smallish gap between this chapter and the next one, I've got a busy weekend coming up!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

So many people were in the room, it was crammed. Remus, Kingsley, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alica Spinnet, Bill, Fleur (though she was already there.) Mr and Mrs Weasley and more people! "Harry. What's happening?" Remus asked, parting the people in his way so he can meet us at the bottom of the stairs, "Voldemort's on his way. They're barricading the school – Snape's on the run – What are you doing here? How did you know?" Harry asked,

"George and I gathered them with Bill. And then it kinda snowballed." Fred answered, "What first Harry? What's going on?" George asked, "They're evacuating the younger kids, the ones underage. Everyone is meeting in the Great Hall." I said, then they surged forward and Harry pulled me against the wall. "Don't wanna hurt your foot again," He laughed,

When the crowd left, only a small crowd was left. It was the Weasley's and Remus. "You're underage! I won't permit it! The boys yes, but you, you've got to go home!" Mrs Weasley was saying to Ginny, who was trying as best as she could to stay. Her mother had Ginny's arm in a tight grip. "I won't! I'm in Dumbledore's Army –" Ginny said, pulling her arm out of Mrs Weasley's grip.

"A teenagers' gang!" Mrs Weasley snapped, "A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else dared to!" Fred protested, "She's sixteen! She's not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you-" Mrs Weasley snapped, and Fred and George looked guilty for once in their lives. "Mum's right Ginny, you can't do this, everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right." Bill said gently,

"I can't go home! My whole family is here! I can't stand waiting there alone, and not knowing what's going on! Fine. I'll say good bye and go-" Ginny said but Ariana's portrait swung open and a man fell out. He looked around and pulled himself up. "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out." It was Percy. My mouth hung open as Harry and I neared and stood a little out of the circle.

He had clearly not expected to run into his family, at least not all at once, wait, Ron isn't here, and neither is Hermione! There was an awkward moment of when no one talked until Fleur turned to Remus and asked about Teddy. "I-oh-yes - he's fine! Tonks is with him, a the moment, at her mother's-" Remus said, he held out a photograph and I leant over to see my godson.

I saw the cutest little baby waving his fists at the camera, his hair bright blue and he looked happy, I can't believe he's a month old already. "I was a fool!" Percy roared, Remus almost dropped the photo. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a-" Percy trailed off. "Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred finished, Percy swallowed and then agreed.

"Yes I was!" He yelled, "Well you can't say fairer than that." Fred said holding his hand out for Percy, Mrs Weasley rushed at Percy and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Dad," Percy said, Mr Weasley was shocked and then hugged him. "What made you see sense, Perce?" George asked,

"It's been coming on for a while, but I had to find a way out and it's not easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth, well he contacted me, with a firebird,-" he said, "Fawkes!" I said happily, "You know the bird?" Percy asked, I stepped into the circle beside George, "Yeah, he's mine. Dumbledore left me Fawkes in his will and he's been helping Aberforth all year." I said,

"Well, ten minutes ago he told me Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am." Percy said, "Well we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times like these. Now let's get upstairs and fight or all the good Death Eaters will be taken." George said, he slid a hand in mine and squeezed reassuringly. He pulled me off with the others and we made our way to the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at McGonagall,

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects when I give the word, you will organise your House and take your charges in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point." She said, I was stood close to George behind McGonagall with the other members of the Order. Then Ernie Macmillan stood up "And what if we want to stay and fight?" he asked,

"If you are of age then you may stay." McGonagall answered, "What about our things?" One Ravenclaw girl asked, "We have no time to collect possessions. The important thing is to get you out of here safely." McGonagall said, "Where's Professor Snape?" A Slytherin asked,

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk. We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for long unless we reinforce it, I must ask you therefore , to move quickly and calmly and do as your prefects-" McGonagall's words were drowned out by a another voice that filled the Great Hall.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight._" There were screams from the younger students as they tried to find out the source of the voice.

"_Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood._" There was a pause where no one talked, George, beside me let go of my hand and pulled me closer to him. "_Give me Harry Potter. And none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._" The voice said of Lord Voldemort.

Every head of the students faced Harry. Then Pansy Parkinson stood and screamed: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" snapped my head towards her. That's when all of the Gryffindors, all of the Hufflepuffs and all of the Ravenclaws stood up and faced Slytherin with their wands out. Inside my head I was telling her to shut her gob and sit down.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson, you will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your House could follow. Ravenclaws follow on!" McGonagall called. Finally only the older students were left, none of Slytherin, some of Ravenclaw, some of Hufflepuff and half of Gryffindor though McGonagall was getting them to leave. The Weasleys and I sat at Gryffindor table and Harry hurried over.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked, "Haven't you found-?" Mr Weasley asked but he broke off. Kingsley took charge and stood on the raised platform.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryffindor – where they'll have a good view, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile, Remus, Arthur and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defence if the entrances of the passageways into the school-" Kingsley said,

"That would be us!" Fred called, gesturing to himself and George. Kingsley nodded. "All right, leaders up here and we'll dived up the troops." Kingsley said, "Potter, aren't you supposed to be looking for something?" McGonagall said, "What? Oh, oh yeah!" Harry said, he ran out of the hall and I don't know whether I should follow him and help or stay here and be divided up. "You can help us." George said, playing with my hands, and I stayed with him and Fred.

We hurried along to the secret passageways, as we did, windows broke from spells and more spells sailed through causing us each to protect us by yelling _Protego!_ The castle began shaking as we were bombarded. George kept hold of me so I didn't fall. "We'll split up, come on Lee, it'll be done quicker!" Fred yelled, he and Lee ran off and George and I crossed to a mirror on the fourth floor, this one was caved in,

"What can we do with his one?" I asked, "Nothing, it's completely caved in. But-" George said, he waved his wand, "It's charmed now so that if some clears it, it will completely cave again and again," George grinned, "Brill!" I said, "Let's go!" George yelled, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the Second floor to a statue of Gregory the Smarmy, this time, I waved my wand and the passageway filled with concrete.

"Nice work babe," George said leaning down. I kissed him quickly, "Come on." I said, I pulled George along to the next one where we saw Fred and Lee, "Done?" Fred asked "Yup. You?" George asked and Fred nodded. We turned to the windows and this is where we began duelling. I shot a jinx into the crowd and then jumped back, this went on until I was almost hit. "Jess!" George yelled over the noise,

"Yeah George?" I asked "Given the circumstances, I know there's a chance you'll say no, but I thought, it's now or never-" George started "Stop stalling and ask her!" Fred yelled.

"Fine! Jess! Will you marry me!?" George asked loudly, my breath caught in my throat and a red curse crossed in front of me. "Yes!" I yelled. George rushed to me and caught me in his arms, he lifted me up as we kissed and spun.

"There is a war going on idiots!" Lee yelled, "Let them be, Lee, who knows when they can kiss next." Fred said softly. George put me down and we had to resume with the war. I felt pain though, suddenly. I leant against the wall, breathing hard. "What's the matter? Are you hit?" George asked, "No, it's Harry! Something's happening with him!" I cried, then something jumped into the corridor.

George pulled me away. A curse was sent at us as more people jumped into the corridor it made us split. I don't know where Fred and Lee went but they went. Death Eaters advanced on us and George and I duelled with them as best as we could. As soon as possible we hid in a secret passageway. "I-I have to go find Harry, Ron and Hermione." I said in a breathless voice,

"Alone? It's dangerous out there Jess!" He said, "Yeah alone, you go find your family, George." I said, "They're your family too ya know," He said softly he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled back. "I can't leave you alone Jess, I love you so much, I can't let you go." George said, "You have to George! I have to go find Harry, Ron and Hermione," I said,

"Alright. Stay safe will ya? See you when this is all over babe." He said, he dodged out of the passageway and I felt sad, I might lose him, my gut wrenched and I was hit with a vision Harry was having. I was in a room and immediately I know I was in the Shrieking Shack.

_"My Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, he was standing behind me, or Harry, or whoever I am. "My Lord… please, my son." He was pleading. "If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me like the rest of Slytherin. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked, "No. never." Lucius Malfoy muttered, "You must hope not." Voldemort said,_

I did not want to see this I need to find Harry. I tried to sense him, he was in a passageway like the one I'm in now. It looks familiar, I walked this passageway and came out onto a crushed wall. I heard them talking and walked in on them. They were arguing about the Cloak. "POTTER!" Came a angry voice, the tapestry was ripped open "_Glisseo!_" Hermione shouted, the stairs we were on turned into a chute and we sped down it, we narrowly missed the Stunning spells. One of their spells hit the back of my right forearm, but I don't have time to panic over it.

I knew the Death Eaters came down the chute too, we passed through another tapestry and Hermione turned _"Duro!__"_ she cried and the tapestry turned into stone, "Get back!" Ron yelled and the four of us flattened against a door as a herd of desks thundered past us, being guided by Professor McGonagall. She turned a corner and screamed CHARGE! Harry threw the cloak over four of us, somehow it went over us.

We ran down the next staircase and they explained to me where they were going and then we came face to face with duellers. Death Eaters were both masked and unmasked, Parvati and Dean were two that I recognised. Even Peeves was helping! But when he dropped green tubers and they hit Ron, and he tried to shake them off and a couple of the Death Eaters realised. "There's someone invisible there!" One shouted.

Dean quickly Stunned the Death Eater and one of them Dolohov tried to retaliate and Parvati put a Full-Body-Bind on him. "LET'S GO!" Harry yelled, we pulled the cloak around us tighter and belted it. We finally reached the top of the staircase in the Entrance Hall. There we saw Draco Malfoy pleading with another Death Eater and as we passed Harry did the noble thing and Stunned the Death Eater.

And then Ron punched him, "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight you two faced bastard!" He yelled, I've never seen this side of Ron, maybe something changed in him when they were on the run. There was duellers all over the staircase, people I knew fighting, Kingsley, Flitwick, I saw older students dragging their injured friends.

Neville was carrying plants which were highly dangerous. As we ran I shot a couple of Death Eaters a Stunning spell. Suddenly Hermione yelled "NO!" she pointed her wand at a wolf, Greyback. He was thrown backwards and away from Lavender Brown! No! She's changed so much during this year, she's good! Greyback landed and a crystal ball landed on his head and he didn't move again.

"I have more!" Trelawny cried, she began throwing a crystal ball and it smashed through a window. At that moment large spiders came through the Great doors and scared both Hogwarts students and Death Eaters, spells were shot at them. "How do we get out?!" Ron yelled, "Don't hurt 'em! Don't hurt 'em!" Hagrid yelled waving his pink umbrella about. "HAGRID NO!" Harry yelled. He ran out from the Cloak and followed Hagrid,

"Quick let's follow!" Hermione cried, we pulled the Cloak around us and ran after Harry, while calling his name. Harry fell and staggered into a doorway and we joined him, breathless. "Oh my!" She was about to stun the giant but Ron stopped her,

"HAGGER?" Grawp's voice came, he was in the castle! He was indeed undersized but he still began a fight with the other giant. "RUN!" Harry roared. We tore down the steps to the grounds and stopped when we got to the Forest. And then Dementors came in a massive wave towards us. "Come on Harry!" Hermione yelled.

I raised my wand and thought of the moment of when George proposed to me. Happy. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I screamed, my owl** (I can't actually remember Jess' Patronus so it's an owl from now on.)** soared into the sky towards the Dementors along with a hare, boar and a fox. They came forward and stood with me until Harry had gotten a good memory and his stag was released.

The night was calm once more, it didn't feel as though a battle was going on. Then another roar was heard and a giant came running towards u with his club swinging. "RUN!" Harry yelled, we all ran for our lives away from the giant and it was just us four again as Luna, Ernie and Seamus ran back into the Battle. "Let's get out of range!" Ron yelled, the giant's club was very close now.

"The Whomping Willow! GO!" Harry yelled, we changed course and headed for the Willow. My lungs were aching from lack of oxygen and I wanted to lie down and rest but, when in Battle, one does not rest. "How – how are we gunna get in? I can –see the place – we need Crookshanks-" Ron panted, "Crookshanks!? _Are you a wizard or what?!_" Hermione wheezed, I bent over double, trying to catch the breath that was not there.

"Oh yeah! Right. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron said, making a twig prod the knot to paralyze the tree. "Wait." Harry said as we all surged forward. He was thinking if this was a trap, but the snake is in there. "Harry, we're coming, just get in there!" Ron said shoving Harry toward the tunnel. Harry went first then me, then Hermione and then Ron.

We had to double over to walk through the tunnel, we've grown so much. "The Cloak!" Hermione whispered. She passed the Cloak to me and I passed it to Harry who edged up close to the entrance. We listened to the conversation,

"…My Lord, their resistance is crumbling.-" it was Snape! He should be feeling regret as he left me hurt! "-And it is doing so without your help. Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much of a difference now. We are almost there… almost." Voldemort said,

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring him to you. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him my Lord. Please." Snape said, he was pleading. Why? Was Voldemort planning to kill him or something? "I have a problem Severus." Voldemort said in a voice I never knew he possessed. "My Lord?" Snape asked, "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" Voldemort asked, I'm thinking the Elder wand, that's what I saw in Harry's mind anyway.

"My – my Lord? I do not understand, you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand." Snape said, "No, I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." Voldemort said, he seemed to think for a moment,

"No difference. There was a couple of moments silence where nothing happened and Harry couldn't see anything. "I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?" Voldemort asked, "No, my Lord. But I beg you, let me return, let me find Potter." Snape was repeating.

"You sound like Lucius, neither of you understand Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come." Voldemort said, "But my Lord, he might be killed by someone other than yourself." Snape said, he seemed to be stalling now.

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – the more the better – but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak , Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable." Voldemort said, as he spoke my gut was clenching and I had a feeling that he wanted Snape dead. "My Lord knows I only seek to serve him. But – let me go find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can –" Snape was saying,

"I have told you no!" Voldemort yelled, then Harry saw Voldemort's eyes flashing red and we both felt a burning feeling in our scars. "My concern at the moment, Severus is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!" Voldemort said, "My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?" Snape asked, "But there _is_ a question, Severus. There is. Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked,

"I-I cannot answer that my Lord." Snape stuttered. "Can't you?" Voldemort asked, then my scar burned horribly and I wanted to cry out. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter and his sister. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's." Voldemort explained, "I-I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort said, Snape was avoiding answering. "My Lord – let me go to the boy –" "All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here, wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for it's rightful owner… and I think I have the answered." Voldemort said and it seems as though Snape knew the answer too.

"Perhaps you know it? You are a clever man after all Severus, you have been a good and faithful servant and I regret what must happen." Voldemort said, "My Lord-" "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly Severus, because I am not its true mater. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine." Voldemort said, so he was going to kill Snape.

"My Lord!" Snape protested. "It cannot be any other way, I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." Voldemort said, then through Harry's mind I saw Voldemort swipe the air with the wand I've seen Dumbledore use before and the cage holding Nagini broke and the snake dove at Snape. My breath caught in my throat and tears began rolling down my cheeks.

Ron had to hold me back from diving out at Voldemort. The snake's fangs punctured Snape's neck. Snape fell and tears fell from my eyes. "I regret it." Voldemort said in a cold voice though I knew he didn't. Voldemort left the room with Nagini behind him. Snape was laying on the floor, blood gushing from his neck. Harry moved the crate blocking his view and stepped into the room, I went with him, Snape was trying to stop the bleeding, I rushed past Harry and dropped beside Snape.

I looked down at his face, he was crying as he looked at me. "I'm… sorry… Jessica… so… sorry." He spluttered, I was crying myself. Snape turned his face to Harry. "Take… it… take… it." He said, his tears were silvery blue. Hermione quickly conjured a flask and Harry caught the tears. "I-I don't hate you, you know." I said, Snape jerked his head once. "I really don't." I said through my tears.

"Both of you look… at… me…" Snape said, Harry and I faced him and then Snape's eyes dulled and his breathing faded and his hand which I was holding dropped to the floor, and Snape moved no more. "Oh God! No!" I sobbed, I buried my head in my arms and sobbed. I only stopped when I heard Voldemort's voice.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery, yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle commences, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who had tried to conceal you from me. One hour." Voldemort said.

I didn't know how to feel. Ron and Hermione immediately said no. "Don't listen to him." Ron said, "It'll be all right, let's – let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest, we'll need to think of a new plan –" Hermione glanced at Snape's body and then ran back into the tunnel. Ron followed. I stared at Snape's body, _my godfather's body._

I know how Harry felt back in Sixth Year when Sirius was killed and he felt alone and he wanted to speak to his godfather one last time, I wish I could ask Snape all these questions, but I can't. _I can't!_ Tears leaked and I tried to stop them but I couldn't I felt Harry grab my arm and pull me to the tunnel. As we walked Voldemort's voice was echoing through Harry's mind which means it was running through mine, as a backing voice for Snape's last moments.

* * *

**Oh gosh! Snape's dead, now what will happen?!**


	22. The Memories

**Be prepared for the longest chapter I've ever written, I couldn't find a place to split the chapter shorter so you will have to struggle through this chapter! Prepare for some feels to hit you guys, it's a moving chapter!**

**And I am sorry for the length of this chapter, I'm surprised myself.**

**I do not own anything thing but Jessica, her Aunt and her Uncle and her cousin and her many animals.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

We made our way back to the castle, it was silent, no lights flashing, no noises of battle, just quietness. In the Entrance Hall there was blood, this shocked me, there was blood everywhere, and we crossed to the Great Hall where it seemed everyone was.

Those who were fine were in groups hugging each other, the injured were on the raised platform with Madam Pomfrey and the dead was laid down in a row in the middle of the hall and what shocked me was the Weasley family was there.

My gut wretched as I thought one of them was dead. _No. no. no. no!_ We walked forwards and I saw that it was Fred. The whole of me ached even more, as I neared I saw the people next to the family, Remus and Tonks. No! What about Teddy? Why have my Father's friends died so young?

My gut was killing me, my throat was sore and all I wanted to do was cry. George was kneeling on the floor, sobbing beside Fred's head, Mrs Weasley was draped over Fred's chest and Mr Weasley beside her, silently crying and stroking her hair, Bill, Charlie and Percy were stood with Ron all crying as they looked down at their dead brother, Ginny was hugging Hermione, both crying, my own tears blocked my eyes and I went over to George and knelt beside him.

He turned to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace and he sobbed into my shoulder, he didn't have to say anything but I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed with him. My heart was aching to talk to Snape, to laugh with Fred, to talk about Teddy with Remus and Tonks. I knelt beside him, gazing down at my dead friends. I didn't notice Harry running off until I was in a memory, and it seemed to be Snape's.

_I was in a sunlit playground that was deserted, almost. Two young girls were on swings swinging back and fore. Then I noticed a small skinny boy hidden in the bushes, his hair was long and his hair was black. It was Snape as a young boy. He was wearing clothes that did not fit him and didn't go. I watched the two girls swing on the swings and the youngest looking of the girls was swinging higher and higher. _

_"Lily, don't do it!" the eldest looking girl shrieked. The youngest girl named Lily swung higher and leaped of the swing at the highest point and seemed to be flying. She laughed and giggled; she soared through the air and then landed softly. This girl is my mother, the younger version of her, whoa. She looks like me! Wait, the other way round makes sense. _

_"Mummy told you not too!" the elder said, she must be Petunia! She stopped swinging and leapt up with her hands on her hips. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" She said, "But I'm fine! Tuney, look at this, watch what I can do!" Lily giggled. Lily picked up a fallen flower and waited. Petunia looked around worriedly but could not keep away; she crept closer to Lily, torn by curiosity and disapproval. _

_Lily held out her hand and the flower was opening and closing its petals. "Stop it!" Petunia screamed, "It's not hurting you," Lily said, but she stopped and threw the flower away. "It's not right, how do you do it?" Petunia asked, "It's obvious isn't it?" Came the younger Snape's voice. He jumped out of the bushes and Petunia screamed and ran to the swings. Lily, though startled she stayed put. _

_"What's obvious?" Lily asked "I know what you are." He said in a low voice. "What do you mean?" Lily asked, intrigued, "You're… you're a witch." Snape said and Lily looked offended. _"That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily said stomping away toward Petunia. "No!" Snape said quickly, his face was red. He hurried after Petunia and Lily. _

_"You _are,_ you _are _a witch, I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My Mum's one, and I'm a wizard." Snape said, Petunia's sharp laugh cut through the silence. "Wizard! I know who you are! You're that Snape boy! They down Spinner's End by the river," Petunia explained to Lily, and it was clearly stated she did not like them. _

_"Why have you been spying on us?" Petunia asked Snape. "Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on _ 're_ a Muggle." Snape said, and something in his tone annoyed Petunia, though she didn't understand what he had said. "Lily, come on, we're leaving"! Petunia said, and then Petunia and Lily left. Leaving Snape alone and bitter. _

This scene dissolved into another.

_It was in a forest, well surrounded by trees and two children sat facing each other. "… and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school. You get letter." It was Snape talking. "But I _have _done magic outside of school!" Lily said, "We're all right, we haven't got wands yet. _

_They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven, and they start training you, then you've got to be careful." Lily picked up a twig and began twirling it, as if it was a wand. She dropped the twig and leaned in. _

_"It _is _real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts, it _is _real isn't it?" Lily asked, "It's real for us. Not for her. But we'll get the letter. You and me." "Really?" Lily breathed. _

_"Definitely." Snape answered. "And will it come by owl?" Lily asked. "Normally. But you're Muggleborn, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents." Snape said, "Does it make a difference being Muggleborn?" Snape hesitated to answer. "No. it doesn't make any difference." Snape said, "Good." Lily answered and the way she breathed out showed she was worrying about that. _

_"You've got loads of magic. I saw that. All the time I was watching you…" he trailed away. "How are things at your house?" Lily asked, "Fine." He answered shortly. "They're not arguing anymore?" "Oh yes, they're arguing. But it won't be that long and I'll be gone." Snape said, "Doesn't your Dad like magic?" Lily asked, _

_"He doesn't like anything," Snape replied, "Severus?" "Yeah?" "Tell me about the Dementors again." "What d'you want to know about them for?" "If I use magic outside school-" "They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too…" Snape trailed as he turned red. _

_Then rustling behind them was heard and Petunia fell out of a tree. "Tuney!" Lily said happily. "Who's spying now? What d'you want?" Snape shouted. Petunia was thinking she wouldn't be caught. _

_"What is that you're wearing? Your Mum's blouse?" She asked pointing at Snape's chest. There was a horrible crack and a branch over Petunia's head fell. Lily screamed and the branch caught Petunia's shoulder, who staggered back and burst into tears. "Tuney!" Lily called but Petunia had ran away. _

_Lily turned on Snape. "Did you make that happen?" She demanded. "No." "You did! You _did!_ You hurt her!" Lily cried backing away from Snape. "No! No I didn't!" Snape yelled. Lily didn't believe the lie and she ran away from Snape. _

Then the scene dissolved into Platform Nine And Three Quarters_._

_Lily was standing with Petunia and their parents, my grandparents. "I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen," Lily said, she caught Petunia's hand and held tight. Petunia tried to shake her off. "#_

_Maybe once I'm there – no listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily was saying. "I don't – want – to – go!" Petunia said ripping her hand from Lily's grip. "You think I ant to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a-" Petunia stopped and looked up and down the platform of witches and wizards. _

_"-you think I want to be a - a freak?" She finished. "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say." Lily said, tearing up. "That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy. Weirdos. That's you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety." Petunia said spitefully. Lily glanced at her parents and lowered her voice. _

_"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you." Lily said in a fierce tone, Petunia turned red. "Beg? I didn't beg!" She said, "I saw his reply. It was very kind." Lily said, "You shouldn't have read, that was private! How could you-?" Petunia asked, Lily gave herself away by glancing at Snape. Petunia gasped. _

_"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" Petunia gasped. "No. not sneaking. Severus saw the envelope and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-" Lily said "Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia said harshly and then she spat the word "Freak!" at Lily and stormed off to their parents. _

The scene dissolved and I was on the Hogwarts Express.

_Snape had changed into his school robes and was stood outside a compartment, inside was a bunch of hyper boys and Lily was sitting by the window looking sad Snape went in and sat opposite Lily. "I don't want to talk to you," She said, _

_"Why not?" "Tuney hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." She answered. "So what?" Lily glared at Snape. "So she's my sister!" "She's only a –" but Snape stopped himself. He paused and then continued. _

_"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" He said, Lily nodded, and half smiled. "You'd better be in Slytherin." Snape said. "Slytherin?" One of the boy said, it was clear this boy had been very well cared for by a loving family all his life and was used to it. It was Dad. "_

_Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" James asked a boy sitting opposite him. Oh my god it's Sirius! Though James was grinning like a monkey, Sirius did not crack a smile. "My whole family have been in Slytherin." He answered. "Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!" James grinned and then Sirius smiled, a proper smile that seemed to warm me. _

_"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?" He asked James. James lifted an invisible sword. " 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' like my dad!" James said, And then Snape scoffed. "Got a problem with that?" James asked, turning on him. "No. if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" Snape sneered. _

_"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked, James began laughing loudly. And Lily sat up. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." She said, James and Sirius copied her voice and James tried to trip Snape. "See ya Snivellus!" one of the boys called as the door slammed. _

Then the scene dissolved again and I was standing in the Great Hall behind Snape. Sorting Ceremony.

_"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called, only it was a younger version, she looked very pretty, I thought. Lily walked up to the stool and sat down facing the stool. The hat was placed on her head. I never thought I would ever see my Mother being Sorted. She got put into Gryffindor and Snape groaned quietly. I watched as Remus got Sorted, Pettigrew and Dad get Sorted into Gryffindor. Snape was called and he was Sorted into Slytherin, Lucius patted him on the back and he sat down._

And then the scene dissolved once more and I was in the Castle courtyard near the Entrance Hall, I caught up with them and saw as I neared, that they were no longer in First Year.

_"…thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?" Snape asked, "We _are _Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciver! _What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" Lily asked leaning against a pillar. "That was nothing. It was a laugh that's all." Snape answered. _

_"It was Dark Magic and if you think that's funny-" "What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Snape asked, his cheeks turning red slowly. "What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily asked, "They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" Snape asked, "He's ill. They say he's ill-" "Every month at full moon?" Snape asked, _

_"I know your theory. Why are you so obsessed with them anyway Why do you care what they're doing at night?" Lily asked, "I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." Snape answered, and then Lily blushed. _

_"They don't use Dark Magic though. And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-" Lily said and then Snape's face changed to anger. _

_"Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you –" "_Let _me? _Let_ me?" Lily's eyes turned to slits. "I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – he fancies you, James Potter fancies you! And he's not … everyone thinks… big Quidditch hero." Snape said bitterly, it was clear that moment on the train caused them two to be enemies. _

_"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag, and I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. _Evil, _Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." Lily answered, but Snape didn't notice and they walked away. _

The scene evolved into the Great Hall and I saw Snape sit his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. Snape walked out of the hall and out onto the grounds, and towards James, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, who were sitting under a tree near the lake. I remember this scene, I saw it in Harry's head.

_Dad would lift Snape into the air and taunt him and then once Snape was back on the ground, I heard Snape call my Mum a Mudblood. _

The scene changed to outside the Gryffindor Tower and Lily was dressed in her night gear with her arms folded.

_"I'm sorry." Snape pleaded, "I'm not interested." "I'm sorry!" "Save your breath. I only came out here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." "I was and I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-" _

_"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years, none of my friends can understand why I even talk to you! You and your precious little Death Eaters friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who can you?" Lily asked, Snape's mouth opened and closed without saying anything. _

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your path and I've chosen mine." "No – listen, I didn't mean –" "- To call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" Lily asked, and Snape couldn't talk. Then Lily turned and left._

The scene changed once more. And I was on a mountain in the cold in the dark. This time, Snape was an adult. He had just turned on the spot with his wand in his hand, seeming to be waiting for someone.

_Then there was a blinding white light in the air and Snape fell to his knees and he was no longer holding his wand. "Don't kill me!" He yelled. "That was not my intention." The voice of Albus Dumbledore said, _

_"__Well Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" Dumbledore asked, "No – no message. I'm here on my own account!" Snape looked nervous and half scared. "I – I come with a warning – no, a request, please –" Snape continued. "What request could a Death Eater make of me?" Dumbledore asked. "The – the prophecy… the prediction… Trelawny…" "_

_Ah yes, how much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?" "Everything – everything I heard! That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!" Snape gasped, "The prophecy did not refer to a woman, but a boy born at the end of July. You obviously did not hear of the second prophecy." _

_"You know what I mean! He thinks it's her son! He's going to hunt her down! Kill them all!" Snape cried, "If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother? In exchange for the son?" Dumbledore asked, _

_"I have – I have asked him." "You disgust me." Dumbledore said, his words were strong as Snape shrank back. "You do not care then, about the deaths of her husband and the child? What of his sister? Your own godchild. They can die, as long as you have what you want?" Dumbledore asked, Snape said nothing for a while, ashamed. "_

_Hide them all. Keep her – them – safe. Please." Snape begged, "And what will you give me in return Severus?" "In – in return? Anything." Snape replied. _

Then the scene changed, I was in a house that I barely knew,

_Snape was standing outside the house, it was in darkness, Snape walked towards the door and entered the house, I hurried along behind him quickly. Snape stopped when he saw someone on the floor, my eyes told me that it was my Father lying on the ground without a mark on him, the Killing Curse had been used on him, I wanted to cry in this memory,_

_Snape stepped over my Father and headed up the stairs, he entered a room which looked like it was a nursery. On the floor there was a woman who I knew to my Mother, Snape knelt by her and sobbed, I couldn't watch it, I looked over at the cot, inside was two babies, both with black hair and fresh cuts upon their foreheads, both wearing light blue babygrows._

_It was Harry and I. I couldn't tell the difference between the two of us, and I am one of those twins! Snape stood from my mother's body and walked over to the cot, he couldn't tell which twin was which either. "Jessica," He murmured, the little me looked up at him and gurgled. Snape picked me up and left the house._

Then the scene changed again and I was in Dumbledore's office. Snape was sitting in chair slumped over and sobbing into his hands while Dumbledore looked over him, Snape looked up,

_"I thought… you were going… to keep her… safe." He sobbed, "She and James put their faith in the wrong person, rather like you Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" Dumbledore asked, Snape's breathing was shallow and quick. "Her children survive, both of them." Dumbledore said, Snape's head snapped up, "They survive, they have her eyes, exactly her eyes, surely you remember them?" _

_"DON'T! Gone… dead…" Snape sobbed. "Is this remorse, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, being all calm and collected. "I wish… I wish _I _were dead…" Snape said, "An what use would that be to anyone? If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." Dumbledore said, _

_"What do you mean?" Snape asked, "You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." "What of her daughter?" "You made sure she was safe, did you not?" Snape nodded, tears running down his face as he remembered, _

_"They do not need protection the Dark Lord has gone." "The Dark Lord will return and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger. Jessica Potter will be in equal danger. She might be used for bait." Dumbledore said, _

_There was a long pause and then Snape regained himself. "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son… I want your word!" Snape said, "My word, Severus. That I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, "If you insist." _

Then the scene changed, time had gone on and I was still in Dumbledore's office.

_Snape was pacing up and down. "-mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent-" "You see what you expect to see, Severus. Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable and reasonably talented. Personally I find him an engaging child. Though Jessica however, I have been told she has been very behaving, a talent for all subjects, like Lily, no?" "Yes, she is like Lily. She is like her in every way except for Potter's hair." _

Then the scene changed and I was in the entrance hall_._

_ "Well?" Dumbledore murmured then I saw myself with George walking past and up to bed. "Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell." Snape said, his eyes followed the red headed me as I went to bed and then he turned to face Dumbledore. _

_"Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns." Snape said, "Does he? And are you tempted to join him?" Dumbledore asked, "No. I am not such a coward." "No. you are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I think we Sort too soon." Dumbledore said and then he walked off._

And the scene changed, I was back in Dumbledore's office. It was night and Dumbledore was sagged in his chair behind his desk, his right hand was black.

_Snape was beside him, muttering incantations and pointing his wand at Dumbledore's right hand wrist. And with Snape's spare hand he tipped a golden potion down Dumbledore's throat. _

_"Why, _why _did you put that ring on? It carries a curse, surely you realize that. Why even touch it?" Snape asked, on the desk was the ring he had worn and the Sword of Gryffindor. "I was a fool. Sorely tempted." "Tempted by what?" Snape asked but Dumbledore did not answer. _

_"It is a miracle you managed to return here! That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for. I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being." Snape said as Dumbledore lifted his black right hand. "You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have left?" Dumbledore asked, the way he asked it was as if his own life meant nothing. _

_"I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time." Snape said, Dumbledore smiled. It was as if he didn't care how long he had to live, then again he has lived a long life. "I am fortunate, that I have you Severus." He said, "If only you had summoned me sooner, I may have been able to do more, to buy you more time. Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?" Snape said, _

_"Something like that. I was delirious, no doubt. Well, really this makes matters more straightforward. I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me." Dumbledore said, so that was Voldemort's plan, oh. Harry was right, I owe him an apology. _

_"__The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely a punishment for Lucius' recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents while they watch him fail and pay the price." Snape said, "In short the boy has had a death sentence put upon him as surely as I have. Now I should have though the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails is yourself?" Dumbledore asked, he really is smart, I have to give him props, he knew Voldemort's plan all along and played a long with it to how he wants, he knew what must happen and took it into his own hands. _

_Snape paused, "That, I think it the Dark Lord's plan." "Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?" "He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes." "_

_And if it does fall into his grasp, I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore asked, Snape gave a stiff nod, he did try, but not hard enough, he could have stopped the Carrows from hurting all of us. "Good now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept. He likes you –" _

_"Much less since his father lost favour, Draco blames me, he thinks I usurped Lucius' position." Snape said, "All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself then for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately of course there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath." "Are you intending that you let him kill you?" Snape asked, slightly surprised. _

_"Certainly not. _You _must kill me." There was a very long silence in where only Fawkes made a noise. "Would you like me to do it now?" Snape asked with irony. "Or would you like few moments to compose an epitaph?" "Oh, not quite yet. I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight, we can be sure that it will happened within a year." Dumbledore said, looking down at his hand. _

_"If you don't mind dying, why not let Draco do it?" Snape asked, "That boy's soul is not yet so damaged. I would not have it ripped apart on my account." Dumbledore answered. "An my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?" Snape asked, "_

_You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation. I ask this one great favour of you Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quickly, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance Greyback is involved – I hear Voldemort has recruited him. Or dear Bellatrix who likes play with her food before she eats it." Dumbledore said, even though he spoke as if his own death meant _nothing.

_Snape nodded and then Dumbledore seemed satisfied. "Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said before the scene changed. _

This time I was in the castle but it must have been during the holidays or at night.

_"What are you doing with Potter all these evenings?" Snape asked, "Why? You aren't trying to give him _more _detentions are you? The boy will have spent more time in detention than out." "He is his father over again-" "_

_Yes and Jessica is her mother over again am I correct? His deepest nature is more like his mother's I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him. I must give him information before it is too late." _

_"And why doesn't Jessica need this information?" "She is doing what she needs to be doing without having being taught, she's a clever girl, she can work out what she needs to do when the time comes." Dumbledore said, _

_"Information… you trust him… you do not trust me." Snape said, "It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do." _

_"And why may I not have the same information?" "I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly, not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort." "Which I do on your orders!" "And you do it extremely well! Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you." _

_"Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!" "Voldemort fears that connection. Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again. I am sure of it. Not in that way." "_

_I don't understand." "Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry's. Like a tongue on a frozen steel, like flesh in flame –" "Souls? We were talking of minds!" "In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other." By now I had followed Dumbledore and Snape to the Forbidden Forest. "After you have killed me, Severus –" _

_"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me! You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind?" "You gave me your word Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?" Dumbledore asked, Snape looked angry. "Come to my office tonight, Severus. At eleven and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…" _

And then the scene changed. I was in Dumbledore's office and Snape was sitting in a chair while Dumbledore paced_._

_ "Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?" Dumbledore said, "But what must he do?" "_

_That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time - -after my death – do not argue. Do no interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake." "Nagini?" Snape asked, _

_"Yes. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake to do his bidding, and keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then I think it is safe to tell Harry and Jessica." _

_"Tell them what?" Dumbledore took a deep breath. _

_"Tell them, on the night that Lord Voldemort tried to kill then, when Lily cast her own life between the twins and Lord Voldemort as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was torn apart from the whole and latched itself onto Harry. Part of Voldemort lives inside Harry and this is why Harry is able to speak to snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood." _

_"Then why must I tell Jessica this? She does not have the connection, nor can she speaks to snakes, she has no relation to the Dark Lord." "Yes, but she and Harry have a connection with each that Voldemort created but does not share. When Lord Voldemort's soul was torn, and the piece attached itself to Harry, my theory is that the piece of soul missed her, and attached to Harry but because of the connection she has with Harry, she feels his pain, she feels his emotions, when you were teaching Harry Occlumens did you see her in his mind a lot? They never spent their childhood together but she felt everything, and the same with Harry, he felt Jessica's pain and etc. no doubt she can use Occlumency. While the torn piece of Lord Voldemort lives on inside Harry, it means that Lord Voldemort cannot die." Dumbledore said, I was piecing what Dumbledore had said, Harry has to die. But why me? Obviously Snape thought the same. _

_"So the boy.. the boy must die? What about Jessica?" Snape asked, "And Voldemort must do it himself, that is essential. Jessica, she does not have to die, but she does have the right to know, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked and then Snape nodded, after a long silence he spoke, "I thought… all these years… that we were protecting him for her. For Lily." _

_"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength. Meanwhile, the connection between him and Voldemort grows stronger. Sometimes I thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he would have arranged matters so that when h does set out to meet his death, it will truly be the end of Voldemort." "You have kept him alive only so that he can die at the right moment?" "_

_Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have watched die?" "Lately only those whom I could not save. You have used me." Snape said, he stood up. "Meaning?" "I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to keep Lily Potter's children safe. Now you tell me that you've been raising her son kike a pig for slaughter!"_

_ "But this is touching, Severus, have you grown to care for him after all?" "For him? He's like his father, word for word, looks and everything! I care for the girl, she's like her mother, as close as you could get. _Expecto Patronum_!"Snape said, from his wand burst forth a silver doe. She landed on the office floor and bounded towards the window, and she flew away. Dumbledore watched and then turned to Snape. "After all this time?" "Always." _

And then the scene changed, I remembered this office, this is during Snape's time at Hogwarts, serving as headmaster.

_"You will have to give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's. not to do so will raise suspicion, when Voldemort believes you are so well informed. However, you must plant the idea of decoys; that, I think, ought to ensure Harry's safety. Try Confunding Mundungus Fletcher. And Severus, if you are forced to take part in the chase, be sure to act your part convincingly. I am counting upon you to remain in Lord Voldemort's good books as long as possible. Or Hogwarts will be left to the mercy of the Carrows…" Dumbledore, the portrait said, _

_"Yes," Snape answered, nodding his head. "Now onto the subject of moving Jessica, she is in the same danger as Harry." "She has already been moved, Voldemort had someone take over her Aunt and Uncle." "Did you not try to help her?" "_

_I could not, I know she's safe." "What of her Aunt and Uncle?" "As far as I know, they are dead." Snape answered, "Dead?" Dumbledore asked, Snape nodded, "I will try and find out information, no doubt she will have questions too, she always does." _

And then the scene changed.

_Now Snape was sitting next to Mundungus Fletcher, who looked like he had just been placed under the _Imperious _Curse, Snape looked very serious, "You will suggest to the Order of the Phoenix that they use decoys. Polyjuice Potion. Identical Potters. It is the only thing that might work. You will forget that I have suggested this. You will present it as your own idea. You understand?" Snape asked, "I understand…" Mundungus said_

And then the scene changed.

_I was flying alongside Snape on a clear night. He was next to a hooded Death Eater and ahead was the figure of Remus, and Harry. This Harry must be George, _no. _the Death Eater beside Snape flew on ahead and began to say an incantation with his wand pointed at Remus, Snape raised his own wand at the Death Eater's hand, and yelled: "_Sectumsempra_!" The spell missed the Death Eater and hit George._

I felt tears running down my cheeks as the scene changed once more,

_I was in a room I didn't know and Snape was kneeling on the floor, crying and he was reading the last part of a letter, _

Could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!  
Lots of love,  
Lily

_Snape tucked the last bit of the letter in his robes and then he ripped a photo in half. The photo was of a little boy on a toy broomstick, a father, a mother and a little girl in the mother's arms. The half that Snape kept was of the little girl and the mother. Me. I'm the little girl. And the mother is Lily. The other half of the photo containing the little boy, Harry, and the father, Dad, fell to the floor and stayed there. _

And then the scene changed once more,

_I was in the Great Hall once more, and this was during my Seventh Year. The First Year, James from Hufflepuff was in trouble, and at any moment I would walk in. there I was, Snape was watching, though he couldn't hear my conversation with Carrow. He walked over and I followed. "Yes Carrow?" he asked, "This girl dared to defy me in my punishments." Carrow said, I saw Snape watching me, he saw me smile, _

_"What are you smiling about Evans?" Snape snapped, "Oh nothing, just my own imagination." It was weird seeing me reply, I really was cheeky then… "Nothing new there then. You defied him? For what?" "Well he was shaking a First Year, that isn't a punishment, that's child cruelty. Plus this kid is just a First Year. Cut him some slack. He doesn't know the rules of the school!" I had said, _

_"Hm well as you should know we have new punishments?" Snape asked, "Yeah that's cruel!" I had said, "Yes they are, so no one will defy me" "I will. And you know I will. I stand for what I believe in!" I had said, _

_"Yes, I know. Which is horribly annoying." he said, "If you keep these punishments, how do you think he'll feel? Disgusted! Horrified!" I cried, then he reached up and slapped me. This time, I could the horror in his eyes as he saw what he had done, and the look of disgust he has for Carrow for clapping and laughing._

Then the scene changed again,

_This time I was outside the kitchens, lurking around corner where Snape spied me walking out of the kitchen with a grin on my face. He stepped around the corner and the present me followed._ "_Where have you been?" Snape asked, "In the kitchens." I had said. _

_"Why?" Snape asked, "Talking to the House Elves. Is that illegal now?" I had asked, "No. Not yet. Have you been drinking?" he asked "A goblet of wine ain't bad." I had said. Snape narrowed his eyes. "Come to my office." He said._

_He swept off. I was close at his side on the other side of Snape was my past self. We got to the gargoyles and then went up to his office. Then he started grilling my past self. I really wasn't bothered at the fact Snape was grilling me then. "You're not old enough." He said. "I'm seventeen. And last time I checked that was the legal limit." I had said. I glared at him. _

_He didn't answer. Though his eyes were averted. "See? You argue but you don't fight back." I said. "I'm guessing you're going to call me a coward?" Snape asked. "No, I've never said that word in my life." I said. "_

_Good. I hate that word. Your brother showed that last year." He sneered. "Well I know what you mean. He was angry about you killing Dumbledore. Can I go now?" I asked "Fine. One more thing. You never seem to want to talk anymore." Snape said _

_"Well. That was before you killed Dumbledore. And cutting the ear of my boyfriend off." I said before opening the door and closing it behind me. This time I saw Snape looking sad, he stared at the door, looking as if he wanted to say more._

Then the scene changed.

_I was in the corridor outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts, Snape was looking at the door where loud screams were emitting from. He burst through the door, and saw me, on the ground. Under the _Cruciatus Curse. _I watched his face, sadness, shock, anger. "Professor!" He yelled over my screams. I couldn't bear looking at me, shaking, pale and looking weak. "Snape?" My past self whimpered, I saw Snape flinch, _

_"Professor Snape to you." Carrow snarled. "Professor. Leave." Snape said, "What happened?" Snape asked, he reached down to help the past me up. "I freed some of the first years, she was torturing them! Then she tortured me." I had said "Okay, er follow me." Snape said, he had a worried look upon his face as he led the past me through the halls and towards his office, _

_"Dark Master." Snape said to the gargoyle, the stairs appeared, we climbed up them and entered the office. "Sit." Snape said the past me sat down in the spare chair opposite the headmaster's chair. "Right." Snape said, now I wasn't focused on myself, I saw Snape was thinking, overthinking. It was as if he didn't want to do what he did next. "What?" I had said _

_"Don't what me. I'm your headmaster." Snape said. My past self looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I don't care. You are also my god-father. Yet you still treat me like shit. Ain't you supposed to care for me? None of the curses as punishments?! Do you know how many times I had the curse on? That wasn't the first time and one of the approved punishments, those pens that Umbridge used two years ago? Look!" I had said pulling up my sleeve and revealing scabs, cuts and scars of words. _

_I saw now he was trying to keep the tough guy look up, and it was hard to keep. He looked sad, and now I heard the tightness in his voice. "Times change, Jessica, Hogwarts isn't the same. You should be aware of that. Nothing will be handed to you on a plate. Work for it. Later today, you and I are going to leave the school for a while." Snape said "Wooooooooo, finally allowed off school grounds." My past self said, Snape ignored my retort and continued, _

_"Meet me at the school entrance doors in three hours, now leave." Snape said. He waved the past me out. I watched as I left, then turned back to Snape, his head in his hands, crying._

Then the scene changed once more.

_I was back in the Entrance Hall and Snape was staring at the past me. "What? You're just going to leave me here?!" The past me demanded. "Yes." Snape answered, "After you took me to the Malfoy's. Let you-Know-Who torture me! To get to Harry! It didn't work! What would my mum think of you now Snape?" the past me asked, I watched as I stumbled, and then saw Snape spin and slap me again. _

_I flinched as I saw myself fall in shock. "Really, you would harm me, how would my mum like that huh?" My past self asked, I realised how unscared I am. Snape glared at me then reached down and grasp the neck of my cardigan, I can feel the bits of wool sticking into my neck now. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Snape said and the he let go and walked off. I hurried to catch up and he was muttering to himself, _"I shouldn't have hurt her, I shouldn't have hurt her._" _

Then the scene changed again.

_I was in Snape's office, and the door opened and I saw my past self and Neville walk in. "Longbottom, Evans. What do you want?" Snape asked, "I want you to get a Sixth Year prefect to do the rounds during our free times." My past self said. _

_"You want me to get other people to pick up your slack?" Snape asked. "Slack? We have no slack! We have our NEWTs this year and how are we supposed to cram for them if we have to patrol the corridors, and check on the Common Rooms, and make sure all the First Years are supposed to be where they're supposed to be! What I'm asking if you can get the younger kids who don't have NEWTs or OWLs to worry about to do the patrolling. So basically the sixth years!" my past self said. _

_"Okay, I'll think about it." Snape said, he looked down at his desk and waved the past me and Neville off. "No. you won't think about it. I am stressed enough as it is. You will get the sixth years to do the patrolling." "_

_Will I?" "Yeah. You will." The past me said, I saw Neville slowly edge out of the room. I could tell why. The atmosphere in the room was high._ _"And why would I do that?" he asked, he genially looked interested in my reasons. "Because do you want to see me pissed off? Even more than usual? Since the beginning of this year I have been building up a hatred of you Snape. You bully me more than anyone else. Why? Because I'm your goddaughter. Yeah I know my Mum chose you blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I wish she didn't." the past me said, she took a breath and continued. _

_"I wish she would have chosen someone who didn't hate my brother so much, who didn't cut off my boyfriend's ear and who didn't kill the best headmaster this school has ever had!" She said with a finish. "Don't step into something you don't understand Jessica." _

_"__I don't understand? I understand how you stand by and let the Carrows torture First Years, you stand by and watch everyone get punished for something they never did. you stood by and let me be cursed by the person who wants my brother dead. I understand a lot of things. But what I don't understand is why you try and pretend you're all good when you're not." She said, _

_"Clearly you do not understand Jessica. No matter how much you rant at me about your life, the fact is that I am not going to get the sixth years to patrol." "Fine, I'll just have to delegate shall I?" she asked, heading towards the door and slamming it behind her. _

_I__'m a tad ashamed at what I said now, I saw Snape, after my speech, the way he looked sad once I had left._

The scene changed again.

_ I was in Snape's office, but Snape was stood in front of Phineas Nigellus' portrait, "Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood -" "Do not use that word!" "-The Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!" Phineas said, _

_"Good very good! Now Severus, the sword! Do no forget that is must be taken under conditions of need and valour- and he must not know that you give it! Voldemort may read Harry's mind, and see you acting for him –" Dumbledore said from his portrait. "I know." Snape said, he walked to Dumbledore's portrait and pulled at it, the portrait swung forward and revealed a hidden box sort of thing. _

_Inside was something glowing and the Sword of Gryffindor. "And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" Snape asked as he fixed his cloak. "No I don't think so. He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap-" Snape turned at the door, _

_"Don't worry, Dumbledore, I have a plan." Snape said, he left the room and closed the door._

Then the scene changed.

_Snape was walking through one of the corridors with McGonagall by his side, they were talking in low tones when they both snapped their heads up when they heard a girl scream: "_Protego_!" he and McGonagall hurried towards the scream and found me and Theodore Nott. Theodore looked very forceful as he tried to get around my shield and the me in the memory looked scared. _

_"He tried to – he -" the past me said, not able to speak properly. "He what Evans?" Snape asked, "He hit on me." My past self said, I could see how much I was shaking, and that was a lot. "He hit on you?" McGonagall asked, _

_"Professor McGonagall, can you take Evans to my office please?" Snape asked, "Evans, you'll have to take the shield down," McGonagall said softly. I watched as McGonagall led me from Snape and Theodore. I turned back to Snape. _

_"What did you do to make her so upset?" Snape asked straightaway. "Nothing sir, I-I only asked her a question." "Which was?" "If she would go out with me." "And what did she say?" "No, sir." "That's reasonable, seeing as she has a boyfriend already." _

_"But he's not here sir. So it doesn't matter." "I think it does Nott. Report to the two Professor Carrows' tomorrow morning for detention. If I ever catch you trying to do what you just did again, you will live to regret it." Snape said, he then turned and briskly walked away. I ran behind. When Snape got to his office with the past me inside, his face was angrier than ever. _

_"He did that to you?" Snape asked after he had repeated the lies told to him by Nott. "No." I had said, obviously my word had thrown him off course, even though he knew Nott was lying, I don't think he had expected that. "He tried to feel me up, he tried to have sex with me!" my past self said, I saw how awkward it was for both of us. He looked away from me, and my past self had kept my eyes down. "He did that?" He asked. My past self nodded. _

_"One moment." Snape said, and he crossed to the portrait of Dumbledore, I stalked closer to listen. "Did you hear that Dumbledore? What Nott did? I think he's under the Imperious curse? I can't keep an eye on her all the time Dumbledore, it's getting to close, the Carrows are beginning to think I've favoured her." _

_"Alright the Severus, send her to the Weasleys, use a house elf, Dobby if you can. That way he can get through the enchantments they would have set up." Dumbledore said back. Snape nodded, "And what shall I say when she goes? To the other Professors?" _

_"You can say she has been expelled. But do not replace her as Head Girl, keep her that position. She will need it." Dumbledore said, Snape nodded and turned back to my past self. He sat down in his seat by his desk. "I am sending you home, Jessica. It is not safe for you here. It's far too dangerous. I am going to write to the Weasleys, as they are your guardians to say that you are expelled." Snape said, I could see the shock on my face. _

_"Expelled?!" I cried, "It's just a cover story Jessica, you are not really expelled but in the eyes of the Ministry you are." Snape said, "Why though?" My past self asked, "It is far too dangerous for you." "I don't care if Hogwarts is dangerous or not! I can't Ginny and Neville! They're my friends!" "Jessica! You are leaving this castle tonight and that is final! Just go to your dorm and pack all of your things." Snape said, _

_"No." my past self said loud and clear. Snape lifted his head to face the old me. "No? Jessica, do you not realise that Theodore Nott would have killed you tonight? He was under the _Imperious Curse_, you should have realised that. Now. Why would he have been put under that curse if it was not to harm you? Stay here. I will be right back." Snape said, he stood from his desk and left the room. _

_I quickly followed him, he stopped outside his door and called for Dobby. Who appeared ad started shaking. "Dobby, don't shake. I need you to run a mission for me." Snape said, "Yes Master Snape," Dobby squeaked. _

_"I want you to pack Jessica Evans' things for me, I'm sending her home." "Jessica Evans? Yes sir!" "Now, Dobby." Snape said, Dobby nodded and Apparated. Snape went back up to his office with me at his heels. _

_He went to his seat under the glare of the past me. He sat back down at his desk and began to write a letter. He folded it up and gave it to the past me. "Give this to Mr or Mrs Weasley. A House Elf is going to take you to them." _

_"Well I'm not going. I'm not going to pack and how are you going to get me to leave?" "Easy Jessica, Elves can Apparate within enchantments that wizards put up. So he can Apparate inside and out of Hogwarts, there's your way out. He has gone to get your things now. And then he will Apparate you to the Weasleys." Snape said cooly. Then Dobby Apparated into the room with a loud crack and with my things, well my past things… _

_"Jessica Evans! It is good to see you!" Dobby squeaked to my old self. "Now Dobby, take Jessica to the Weasleys and leave her there. She'll be safe." Snape said, "Yes sir!" Dobby squeaked, he pulled the old me to my things. _

_"Goodbye Jessica." Snape said, there was some caring in his voice but, me, being very angry at him said : "I hate you." Just before Dobby Apparated himself and the old me out of the room, I know I'd be at Muriel's then. I saw Snape, he looked shocked at my last words. Sad. Defeated. That's the only time I've ever said that to him. _

Then the visions stopped, I was in the Great Hall again, in the present time and George was shaking my arm, saying my name. "She's gone into a trance or something," Bill was saying, "She's not responding to me," George said, his voice was thick too. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed at my eyes. My head felt funny, I felt as though someone had delivered a big shock to me.

"Jess? Are you okay?" George asked in a thick voice," Y-yeah." I said slowly, "Are you sure? You don't look it, you look very pale, dear." Mrs Weasley said, "Course she does, look at her arm!" Charlie said, then I realised I was losing blood,

"I'll get that sorted now." I mumbled, I stood up and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, my feet were like lead, she had to ask me twice what was wrong, I think I'm in shock, Harry has to die. My brother has to die, Snape was right, Dumbledore had been raising Harry like a pig for slaughter. "Jess?" Hermione asked from one side, she had her hand on my arm and I didn't notice.

"Er sorry, what was that?" I asked, "Are you okay? George is worried about you, what did you see in Harry's mind?" Hermione asked, "Lots of things. He was looking through Snape's memories," I said, "And?" "And he has-" then my body felt weak and my head felt funny, my mouth went dry and I couldn't complete my sentences and then I collapsed.

I was only out for a couple of minutes but vaguely I heard people rushing around me. I awoke on a stretcher with George beside me and not with the family, I sat up slowly and he looked at me worriedly.

"You should be with-with Fred." I said, "No. I should be with you Jess." He said, "I'm fine George, I feel fine now. Look, I'm not shaking." I said, holding up my hand. And I wasn't shaking, "Jess, you just fainted,"

"Because of what's happened. I feel totally fine now." I said, I began to stand up and George scrambled up. "I need to find Harry," I said, "Jess…" "George please, I need to find him, I-I saw something in his mind, he needs comforting," "What did you see?" he asked,

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." "Since when did we start keeping secrets?" George asked, he sounded as though he was going to cry again, "I don't know, but I have to go." I said, I pulled him in for a hug, wrapping my arms around him and he did the same.

I tried to feel in my mind where Harry had gone, I knew he was in the Headmaster's office to be able to see in a Pensieve, but he must be on the move, I quickly pulled away from George and moved off, "I love you Jessica." He said, I stopped and faced him. "I love you too George." I said before running out of the Hall. I'm hurting George, I know I am and it hurts me to know that I am but I have to find Harry. I'll patch things up with George once this is all over.

I started to run past people bringing in dead bodies from out of the hall as I ran towards the Headmaster's study, then I realised, I know Harry too well, he'd go and offer himself up. I passed Neville on the way back, "Jess! You have to go get Harry, he's gone to give himself up." Neville said quickly,

"I knew it! How'd you know he was?" "He said he wasn't but, we all know him, he'd do anything for us." "Thanks, Neville, thank you so much!" I said, then I ran towards Hagrid's hut. I passed Oliver Wood, Ginny talking to another girl, and then finally I spotted Harry moving towards the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**Did you get the feels guys? I did as I was writing it! **

**Please review, thanks for the reviews guys! Review!**


	23. Second Half of the Battle

**Thanks for all the support guys! I'm sad to say that this story is nearing the end :( BUT DON'T WORRY! I am rewriting First Year and will be rewriting all the other years and adding some more stories like Next Gen and all that a cute little James and Lily story I've got written :)**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I got closer and closer to Harry.

_Harry!_ I called in my mind, I didn't dare yell out.

He spun and saw me running towards him. "Jess, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry whispered, "I can't leave you die alone Harry," I said quietly. "How'd you know about that?"

"You know when you look in a Pensieve, I can see what you see in there." I said, "I forgot about that. Jess, you're not coming with me." Harry said, "Why not Harry?" I asked, "You're my sister Jess, you have a boyfriend that loves you so much and I can't ask you to come with me, besides, you heard Dumbledore, only I have to die." Harry said,

"But Harry, I won't die. I'll only walk with you," I said, Harry wanted to argue, _I'm gunna walk with you whether you like it or not._ I said in my mind. Harry looked over at me. "No fair using the twin talk on me." He said turning back to the Forest. "I can't let you walk to your death alone Harry." I said, "As soon as we get to the edge of the trees, you're going back." Harry said, he dug inside his pocket and brought out the old Snitch Dumbledore left him.

_I open at the close _the Snitch read, Harry pressed the Snitch to his mouth. "I am about to die." He whispered though I heard him clearly. Then the metal shell of the Snitch seemed to break, he brought out his wand, "_Lumos._" He said, the Snitch opened in his palm and split in two and sat in one of the halves was a stone. On the stone was a long line running down it.

"It represents the Elder Wand, and that by there," Harry said pointing a triangle, "Is the Invisibility Cloak and that is the Resurrection Stone." Harry said pointing at a small circle. Harry twisted the stone in his hands as he closed his eyes. Three times he turned the stone. I copied what Harry was doing and closed my eyes. At the same moment we both opened our eyes. Standing before us was four ghostly figures, Mum, Dad Sirius and Remus,

"Mum." Harry whispered. He went towards Mum, reaching out his hand, but his passed through Mum's. "You've been so brave, sweetheart. Both of you." Mum said, her eyes flickered from Harry's to mine. I walked so I was beside Harry. "Why are you here? All of you?" Harry asked, "We never left." Mum said. Harry turned to the younger looking Sirius, who looked happy, young and carefree once more.

"Does it-? Does it hurt? Dying?" Harry asked, "Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius answered. "You're nearly there son." Dad said. "I'm sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me, for us. And Remus, your son..." Harry said. "Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day. He'll understand." Remus said, he looked younger too, less shabby, thicker hair, less patches on his suit.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked, "Until the end." Dad said "And he won't be able to see you?" Harry asked "No." Sirius said. "We're here you see." Sirius said, pointing to Harry's heart. "Stay close to me." Harry said. "Always." Mum said. Harry dropped the stone, but Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus stayed. Harry began walking to the edge of the forest and I picked up the stone and put it deep in my pocket.

I hurried up to Harry and I slipped my hand into Harry's. Together we walked to the edge of the clearing. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave." I whispered to Harry. "No sign of him, my Lord." A deep voice said. "I thought he would come." Voldemort said. Together Harry and I walked into the clearing. "Harry? Jess? No! What are yeh doin' 'ere?!" Hagrid cried. "Quiet!" a Death Eater.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived... come to die." Voldemort said. "My Lord. What about the girl?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes lingered on mine and I felt uncomfortable, looking into the eyes of a murderer. "Ah yes. The twin. The spare. The Unwanted Girl.! Voldemort said, Harry's grip on my hand tightened. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled, his wand aimed at me. The flash of green light travelled towards me in a heartbeat.

"NO!" Harry yelled. I felt myself being jerked backwards. My eyes closed and I landed on something hard.

I opened my eyes and blinked several times I wasn't in pain, in fact I felt so relaxed. I was lying in an almost blinding white room, as my eyes adjusted I stood and saw I was in none other than Cardiff airport, the departure lounge. Harry wasn't there. Voldemort wasn't there. None of the Death Eaters were there. It was just myself. I looked at myself closely.

My black hair was clean and free of dust and, rubble and as bright as ever. My clothes looked as though I had freshly ironed them, just as they were before the war. My skin was repaired of all injuries. I looked around, the door was slowly opening. My heart and gut dropped as I saw the two people I have wanted to see ever since I learned who I was.

There was little Dobby the Elf. Alastor Moody. Tonks and Remus Lupin. Parvati Patil. Sirius Black. Severus Snape. And my Mum and Dad. My face crumpled when I saw them. Tears slid down my face. As they walked towards me, I walked towards them. Mum held out her hand same as she did with Harry. I reached out uncertainly.

Will her hand be made of mist and smoke and my hand, would it pass through it? That would break my heart. I kept reaching and then her soft and enclosed around mine. Her hand was real.

I dropped her hand and hugged her tightly. "Oh Mum!" I whispered into her soft hair, she was taller than me, where did I get my short gene from? "My beautiful, beautiful girl." Mum said. I hugged her tighter then released her, I saw Dad grinning at me. I rushed and hugged him tightly. "Oh Dad!" I said. Dad pushed me away and held me at arm's length.

"You're right Lily. Our little girl is beautiful. Very beautiful." Dad said. He gazed at me, being the perfect Dad that I always imagined, I'm blubbing here and he still thinks I'm beautiful. "I don't think she's a little girl anymore James. She's been through a lot more than we did when she was our age." Mum said. Their voices comforted me so much.

There was one question bugging me at the back of my mind. "Am I dead, Dad?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and he hugged me again, not letting go. "Not nearly Jessica." Dad said, "You have a choice dear, you can continue on with us, or go back and fight. Not many have had this choice. You have this choice because you are not meant to die, but to only aid Harry's fight." Mum said.

"To aid him? Did I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me too?" I asked, "It's probable dear, we can never know," Mum answered. "So I-I can go back? I-If I want?" I asked, Dad nodded. "I-I don't know if I want to! I don't know what to do!" I cried. "You will, Jessica Evans" Dobby said. I smiled at Dobby. "But when?" I asked "You will. You have a smart head. Best I've ever seen." Remus said.

I looked at him and Tonks. They looked at peace. There was one question I had for them. "What about Teddy?" I asked "If you go back, promise you will look after him? And Harry? I know you will. Tell him about us please, let him know that we loved him and no matter what we always will." Tonks asked. "I promise." I said, my throat thick with tears. "Hey Jess. Tell Padma and Lav I love them. Even if Lav is a werewolf. It doesn't change anything. She's still my best friend." Parvati said with a glance at Remus.

"Okay. I'm gunna miss you. You were the only one nice to me back then." I said. She came towards me and we hugged. I cried a little more then. I turned to Snape. "Go to my office. The portrait of Albus has something for you. Please. Tell George Weasley, that curse that cut his ear off wasn't meant for him, but the Death Eater chasing him. I missed. I am so sorry." He said. I nodded.

"I'll miss you too. You were the best godfather I had, thanks for looking after me all these years. I don't hate you by the way." "And I wouldn't change it at all." He replied softly, tears sprung to his eyes. "Tell Harry hi? And I haven't seen you play the piano in a while. I miss the sound of it filling up the House." Sirius said "Busy haven't I?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"Well make sure you play some more! Don't be all mopey!" Sirius said, I hugged everyone of them, lastly I hugged Dad, he smelt of outdoors. Like a perfect day for a Quidditch match. I hugged Mum. She smelt of her soft powdery Mum smell. It reminded me of home and care. "Mum... your brother... Uncle Alfie... I never got to say goodbye. I don't know where he is." I said,

"I know about him darling. He's safe, no one can hurt him or Auntie Michelle, they're safe now. Cameron is with them." She said. They're dead. "How can I see you all?" I asked, "That stone you have in your pocket is why." Moody replied, I dug in my pocket and brought out the stone. I unfurled my fingers,

"That's a dangerous stone, Evans, don't want that getting into the wrong hands." Moody said, I looked up at him, he hasn't spoken until now. "You have it." I said. I held out the stone to Moody,

"It'll be safer with you." I said, Moody took the stone from me and grunted. "I'll see you all soon." I said. They backed away slowly. And fading. I etched the smells into my minds before I closed my eyes again. I felt myself fall. I landed on something soft. I let out a gasp of air before opening my eyes.

George's POV:

I couldn't believe it. My twin, my brother and my best friend. Gone. Dead. It can't be real. It's nightmare it must be! And Jess has gone off somewhere. I don't know! It's just when I need her. "George! Come on! There's something you have to see!" Dad yelled. I left Fred's body and walked outside. Death Eaters were walking towards us. Slowly. It was horrible, they walked so slow and it was annoying, can't they speed things up?

I stood with my family and the other people who stayed to fight again. They had Hagrid tied up, he was carrying a limp body while he was walking towards us. "Who is that Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?" Ginny asked, panicked. Neville was the closest to the Death Eaters at this point. It was Harry. I could see the glasses. My gut dropped. No. It is over. They stopped.

"Harry Potter... is dead!" You-Know-Who said "No! NO!" Ginny yelled. Dad held her back. "Silence. Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! HAHAH!" You-Know-Who laughed. I was finding it very hard to breathe. It couldn't be true. Harry can't be dead. Where's Jess? She needs to know.

She needs to know that her twin was dead. I couldn't turn my head to look for her. We're in the same boat, we've both lost a twin on the same day. The Death Eaters laughed. One of them shifted his weight. He was carrying a girl. A girl with long black hair. A girl who was wearing black jeans, grey daps, cream shirt and a couple of bracelets on her arm.

A girl who looked exactly like Jess. My heart was destroyed. I felt it beat fast and then my gut dropped. My fiancé was in the arms of another. _Dead_.

The Death Eater dropped her to the floor and kicked her, her head rolled towards us. She looked so beautiful, so at peace. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die. You can join Jessica Potter. Do you want to join her? She was just a spare. Unwanted and un-useful. Nothing to me. She may have been if I hadn't have killed her twin." You-Know-Who said. I wanted to kill him.

Jess was_ not_ unwanted and _not_ un-useful. I loved her! With all my life and now she's dead! Once he spoke the last words, head turned to each other, and whispered, "Jessica Potter? Twins?" _No_ one moved an inch. "Draco. Draco." Lucius Malfoy begged. We turned our heads. Malfoy was standing on our side. "Draco. Come." His mum demanded. He listened. The pathetic loser.

"Ah, well done Draco." You-Know-Who said, _hugging Malfoy_. For some reason Neville walked forward, well limped as best as he could. "Well I must say I hoped for better." The Death Eaters laughed. "And who might you be young man?" You-Know-Who asked "Neville Longbottom." more laughing followed. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Neville cut You-Know-Who off. You-Know-Who looked like he actually tried to control himself. "Well Neville. I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." He said. "It doesn't matter that Harry or Jess is gone." Neville started. "Stand down Neville." Seamus said "People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah. We lost Harry and Jess tonight. But they're still with us. In here." Neville pointed at his own heart.

"So is Fred." I felt a pang in my heart and tried to stop me from crying again. "And Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong!" Neville cried. You-Know-Who started laughing. "Harry's and Jess' hearts did beat for us! All of us! This is not over!" Neville yelled pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat.

We braced ourselves with our wands. But then, Harry fell. And he stood. I felt a little happiness return to me and turned to tell Fred. Except he wasn't there anymore. Neither was Jess. Harry jumped up and shot a spell at the snake, but missed he ran off while You-Know-Who shot spells at him. Harry was making his way towards us fast. We were bringing them towards the castle and into the Great Hall.

There we fought. But my heart wasn't in it properly. I nearly lost a few times. It lasted for ages, finally I watched as Mum battled Bellatrix Lestrange, after she nearly killed Ginny, I saw Bellatrix aim several killing curses at Ginny, but Ginny shielded herself, I saw Mum get angry and climb up onto the platform and pushed Ginny towards Dad.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Mum cried Bellatrix let out a childish laugh and then they fought, at first Bellatrix was winning, "What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted she paused to throw a disarming curse off "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" she sneered. The fact that Fred was killed and Ginny almost killed too, made Mum angry, she's always been protective of us. If only looks could kill. "You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" at the last word Mum sent a killing curse at Bellatrix and hit her under her wand arm.

Bellatrix stared then toppled over. Then Mum *turned to us with a big grin on her face, Mum had killed her. Thank god. Harry came into the hall and yelled that You-Know-Who was dead. I was glad. I could breathe once more, I could relax. My heart ripped in two as I realised Jess was dead. A surge of people rested for a moment before gathering the injured and the dead.

I made my way outside quickly and reached Jess' body, she looked like she was sleeping, I knelt beside her and gathered her in my arms. Next thing I knew Harry was beside me. "Voldemort killed her. He said she was a spare and unwanted. I-She- she didn't have to die." Harry said, his voice was thick, of course it would be, she was his sister.

"She's not a spare. And she's certainly not unwanted. Before the battle, I proposed to her, and she said yes." I said, standing up. I couldn't stop the tears, two people I loved dearly were dead within the matter of hours. "Oh George... she loved you. I know she did." Harry said. I felt hands on my shoulder and back, patting me in sympathy.

I hugged her close to me. I brought her body back to the Great Hall and sat down with her, Harry sat beside me for a while before he had to help other people. A few people came up and wept with me, I watched as Madam Pomfrey looked Jess over, making sure she was dead, Madam Pomfrey put a small mirror in front of her mouth but no air came out to make steam.

I couldn't help myself but cry. She was my fiancé. I loved her to bits and now she was gone. Gone, I would never see her eyes again, her smile when she played a trick, the way her eyes light up when she laughs, the way her touch feels so warm. I felt a soft hand on my arm.

I looked up and saw the baby blue eyes I loved peering at me. I jumped back. It can't be. She was dead. But here she was, she had her colour back, her cheeks rosy, her eyes bright and blinking at me, her lips tugging into a small smile. "J-Jessica?" I asked slowly. She smiled her gorgeous crooked smile and nodded. She blinked again and did that thing with her eyes, that she opens her eyes wide and has a curious Bambi look.

"Jess!" I cried. I hugged her tightly. Like I wasn't going to let her go. I was crying again. "I thought you died. Oh Jess! I'm so happy your alive!" I said, I pushed her shoulders back and looked at her. She was as beautiful as always, a few cuts on her forehead and chin. She had black soot framing her jaw, she had ragged cuts along her chin. She was looking worried again. The look that makes her desirable.

"Never do that to me again." I said sternly. I kissed her fiercely, pressing my lips to hers, pulling her body towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me.

Jess's POV:

I opened my eyes and saw I looking at the Great Hall Ceiling. I was lying on one of those makeshift stretchers. I heard sobbing to my right, so slowly I moved my head and looked and looked at the sobbing person beside me. It was man wearing a dark purple suit. George. I pulled myself up into sitting. I reached over and patted his arm. He looked up and jumped.

"J-Jess?" he asked slowly, his eyes were red from crying and his voice croaky. I smiled and nodded. "Jess!" He cried, he pulled me into a steel tight grip hug. He was crying, on my shoulder "I thought you died! Oh Jess! I'm so happy you're alive!" he cried, he pushed me away and studied me. I narrowed my eyes a bit, wondering why he did that. "Never do that to me again." he said sternly.

Suddenly he kissed me fiercely. He pulled me towards him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back and smiled. "I saw my Mum and Dad! I saw them! I hugged them and they talked! They talked to me! I hugged them George!" I said "You saw your parents?" he asked, I nodded, with tears in my eyes. "Yeah! They told me they were proud of me and Harry." My legs had pins and needles in them.

"I saw Snape. He told me he never meant to sever your ear, it was meant for the Death Eater chasing you, he said he was sorry." I said, he looked at me. "He did? I guess he weren't such a baddie after all. Jess. The war is over! Harry killed Y-Voldemort. And Mum killed Bellatrix!" George said. I couldn't believe it. I missed the end of the Battle.

I stood up and nearly fell. George caught me and stood up too. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I missed it? Was I unconscious or something?" I asked, George shook his head. "No, you were dead. They couldn't find a pulse. Nor when the put a mirror in front of your mouth they couldn't see your breath, you were dead." He said

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to die! I only meant to give Harry some support." I said "It's okay, what happened? Who killed you? Harry said it was Voldemort," George asked "It was Voldemort. He called me a spare. Me and Harry walked in together. I couldn't leave him ya know to die alone. But it turns out we both died. Is he alive?" I asked

"Yeah, he killed Y-Voldemort remember?" "Oh yeah. " I said. George hugged me again tightly. "Jess!" "Jess you're alive!" "JESS!" "Ohmygod Jess!" I was attacked by hugs. George let me go.

"We thought you died!" Ginny cried. "Yeah! You weren't breathing!" "Or reacting when Bellatrix kicked you." Harry said, he looked relieved. "Harry!" I cried, I left George to hug Harry. "I saw them! I saw Mum and Dad!" I whispered in his ear. "Sirius says hi." I said "Did you see him?" Harry asked hugging me tightly back. "He misses my music." I said.

"Any one would. It's amazing." Harry said, "Thanks bro." I grinned hugging him again. "It's okay, but, I can't believe you died, Jess, I wasn't expecting it." "Well, I was supposed to die, Harry. My death was to aid you," I said, repeating what my parents had said, Harry looked confused. I decided to tell him later. McGonagall brought the House tables back and we sat down at them, families together, I sat with Harry.

It seems everyone now knew that I am Harry's sister, Voldemort had said something and now everyone knows. People were eating food, talking with the other creatures, the House elves, centaurs, and Grawp were there too. Luna was sitting beside us, it was good to see her again. "I'd want some peace and quiet if it were me." Luna said, "I'd love some, I don't know about you Jess," Harry said,

"Me too, some peace so you can tell me what happened after I died." I said, "I'll distract them all. Use your Cloak." Luna said, she then turned and pointed out the window. "Ooooh! Look a Blibbering Humdinger!" She cried, quickly Harry pulled the Cloak over us and we were on our feet. For the first time I saw Neville sitting at a table surrounded by admirers. We got Ron and Hermione and we left the Great Hall.

As we walked we heard Peeve's victory song.

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,  
And Voldly's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

As we walked Harry told Ron and Hermione about we saw in the Pensieve while I was observing the castle. It was torn, destroyed in some places, but fixable. We reached the third floor, and to the gargoyle.

"Can we go up?" Harry asked, "Feel free." The gargoyle moaned, we stepped up the staircase and went into the Headmaster's office. There on the desk was the Pensieve and the portrait of old headmasters and mistresses were clapping and clapping and clapping. And where Dumbledore was, he was crying in his portrait, happy crying, but crying all the same.

Finally Harry held up his hands and the clapping stopped but a few portraits were still crying. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "The thing that was hidden in the Snitch, I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?" Harry asked, "My dear boy, I do. A wise and continuous decision, but no less that I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?" Dumbledore asked,

"Jess does," Harry answered, I nodded, "I picked it up, but it's no longer in my possession." I answered, "Who has it now?" Dumbledore asked, "It's confusing, but it's safe, I can assure that." I said, "Then I trust you," "I'm going to keep Ignotus' present though." "But if course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!" Dumbledore said,

"And then there's this." Harry said, pulling out the Elder Wand, I don't think Harry's going to keep it, too powerful for his liking. "I don't want it." Harry said, "What? Are you mental?" Ron asked,

"I know it's powerful and that but I was so much happier with my old one. So…" Harry trailed off as he dug in the moleskin pouch around his neck. He pulled out two halves of a wand. It was his old Pheonix wand, the one that broke when he was on the run. Harry laid the broken wand on the desk and touched the wand halves with the Elder wand and said "_Reparo_." His old wand resealed itself, he picked the wand up and I felt warm.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from, it can stay there, if I die a natural death ike Ignous, it's power will be broken won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it." Harry said, "Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I think Harry's right." Hermione said, "I agree with Hermione," "That's wand's more trouble than it's worth. And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." Harry said.

* * *

**Gah! Almost at the end! :( I feel sad, I can't believe it's almost at the end!**

**Please review guys!**


	24. The Aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews and EmpressLupin yes I shall be making an epilogue, it will be added to this story!**

**At the moment I am currently rewriting my First Year, and I plan to rewrite the rest of the series, and I plan to add a couple more little one shots about the Next Gen. **

**Sorry it's only a short chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything except for Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I was walking along the Hogwarts corridors after the Battle, alone by myself thinking. Just thinking, humming along to myself. I went along the Seventh Corridor, down the Sixth, I couldn't get onto the Fifth, it was too badly damaged, I went down the Fourth and finally I got down to the First Floor.

I walked slowly to the Great Hall's doors. I took a massive breath before I went back inside. I knew what was waiting for me. Fred's body. Snape's body. Remus's body. Tonks's body. It was hard. But it was a Battle. I went in.

George was waiting for me in the Hall he was sitting at one of the House tables, sitting by himself. "Everyone's gone home. Mum told me to wait for you. She said you're the best thing for me now." George said.

"Oh George, let me just see McGonagall." I said, I walked over to her. George followed and slid his arms around my waist. "What needs doing professor?" I asked. "Do you mind checking over the building?"

"I've already checked it. The Fifth Floor took the worst. I took a walk earlier." I said "Well you can go. Oh one more thing. What do you want to do with Severus's body?" "I want him buried. Here at Hogwarts." I said "I'll arrange that then." McGonagall said "Thank you." I said, "He loved you. You know that? Whatever harsh words you said to him during this year. He still loved you. Before the year had begun, he called me into his office, and told me to go to his office if he wasn't around at the time was right, there's something in his office for you." McGonagall said. I nodded,

"Has Ginny taken her stuff?" I asked as we walked to his office. "No... I guess we should do that." George said. In the office I looked around my eyes resting on the portrait of Dumbledore. He was looking sad. "Is Severus dead?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

Dumbledore's portrait swung forward. Inside was a hollowed out sort of box. Inside this alcove was a black box. I took this box out and put it on Snape's table. I opened the box and inside was a Prophecy. George had the same look of confusion on his face like I did. The tag on the Prophecy said,

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Jessica Potter,

Harry Potter,

And Dark Lord.

"This is my prophecy?" I asked more to myself. "I guess so, I wonder what it says?" George asked, "And I don't want to know, it can stay intact." I said, "Good choice," George said, he kissed my forehead and I tucked the Prophecy in my pocket then made our way to the Tower. It was wrecked, the Common Room had caved in but the stairs were okay. "Bloody hell." George muttered.

I led him up the stairs and into the Girls' corridor. "So this is the mysterious corridor." He said, I got into my room. "Ah this is your room?" George asked. "You know they're the same as the boys." George said. I nodded. "Yeah I've been in a few of them." I said, as I _accio_ed Parvati's stuff into her trunk ready for her parents to pick up her stuff. "What?" George asked, his eyes looked shocked and slightly worried.

"In Second Year I went into Harry and Ron's room. In fifth year I had to get you and Fred didn't I?" I asked as I packed my things "Oh yeah, so you've only been in the boys rooms for my family and your brother? I don't have to worry now!" He laughed, I understood immediately.

Once packed I sent my trunk to Aunt Muriel's. I hugged George tightly, letting my tears fall. He hugged me tightly. "It's over now. He's dead." George said. "It's weird to think that he is gone! I feel as though he's around the corner waiting for me. For years he's been there, threatening Harry, and all the while he's been after me too." I said. We stayed like that for a while.

We left the Gryffindor Tower and I felt as though my Hogwarts life was over. We made our way to the Great Hall again. We found Professor McGonagall. "I'm going home now. I've packed my trunk." I said, "Okay. I shall owl you later." McGonagall said. I nodded and hugged her. She patted my back and moved away from me. Neville and Luna rushed over holding hands.

"So you're together now?" I asked "Yeah," Neville smiled looking down at their hands. "Good, it's taken awhile," I said, "I am so sorry George." Luna said, "Thanks Luna." "It's okay, me and Neville are here for you." Luna said. I nodded my head. "We're off home." I said "We'll owl you!" Luna said. I smiled and turned away, we left the castle and looked back when we got to Hogsmeade.

The castle was smoking in some places, torn down,* and in ruins, it looked beautiful in a way. "It's over." George repeated. We turned on the spot and left Hogsmeade. We landed on the outskirts of the Aunt Muriel's.

We let ourselves in. He hugged and kissed me with tears in his eyes, "Come to bed with me tonight," He pleaded, "Let's go to my room," I said, we went up to my room and fell asleep, cwtched up together. I woke up the same day at seven in the evening. George wasn't beside me though. I got up and reached into the wardrobe and pulled on some skinnys and a hoodie, I didn't wear any shoes or socks as I walked downstairs, I let my hair stay down.

The room was silent. Tonk's mother was there, she was holding a baby with bright turquoise hair. "Evening Jess." Mr Weasley said, "Evening, Arthur." I said. "Evening, Mrs Tonks, is this Teddy?" I asked, remembering the photo Remus brought me, which I kept in Mum's box. "Yes, it's Teddy." she said, "Can I hold him?" I asked. She nodded "Of course you can," and held Teddy out for me.

I made a crook in my arm and she placed him there. I held him close, and looked down, he had Tonks' hair, that was for sure. He was asleep, I rocked him gently. It felt so natural holding a baby in my arms, I leant my head over Teddy and whispered: "Your Mother and Father told me to tell you that you'll always be loved by them. No matter what." Teddy's eye fluttered open and I saw Remus' eyes and then he fell back asleep, his eyes shocked me, I don't know why but they did, I was not expecting that.

Then the door opened from the garden and I looked, Ron came in first followed by Harry, George, Charlie and Bill. I looked at them, and they looked at me, George was actually smiling. I smiled back at him. Harry walked forward and looked at Teddy. I handed him over. "He's got Remus' eyes," I said softly, and then Teddy flickered his eyes, as if on cue, and Harry gasped. "I did the same, it's shocking isn't it?" I said, Harry nodded and I went over to George.

"You're coping well." I said "What do you mean?" He asked "With Fred." "He's alive Jess." "What? But..." "We were going to tell you just now. But you looked so happy. He's outside talking with a gnome, he's a bit concussed." "Oh my god. I thought..."

"Well he's alive and well" George said. "How did he get here?" "Dad had an owl from McGonagall telling him to go back to Hogwarts a couple of hours ago." George said. I felt so relived, "Whoa, this is great," I said, George smiled and hugged me tightly. "Yeah I know, but we've just got to get over everything else now." George said softly, I nodded and bit my lip. Fred came into the room and looked around at everyone,

"Morning!" He said happily and then he walked out to the living room. "Harry, can I show you something?" I asked, Harry looked over and nodded, I left George and led Harry out of the kitchen and up to my room, "What do you want to show me Jess?" Harry asked, "Do you remember the box Mrs Weasley gave me for my seventeenth?" I asked kneeling down beside my trunk, "Er I think so," Harry said,

"Well when I was in hiding, I found out that the box had letters in there from Mum, she had written letters to me while we were still babies and put them in a box to give to Sirius to give to me when I came of age." I explained, pulling out the box. "Letters? From Mum?" "Yeah, some of them came with pictures, do you know how weird it was too look at baby photos with you in them too?" I asked, I unlocked the box with the usual procedure and began showing these letters to Harry, he had some tears running down his cheeks by the end of reading some of the letters.

"I can't believe that all those people forgot that you existed, and now they know the truth, soon you'll be famous too Jess." Harry said, "I don't wanna be famous Harry but I do wanna change my name to Potter. I've been an Evans mostly all of my life and I want to be true to my family." I said, Harry smiled at me, "That's good to hear Jess, that's really good to hear." Harry said, "I don't know the proper procedure or anything," I said, "It doesn't matter. We have years and years to plan now Jess, we're free." Harry said, and then it dawned on me, we _are _free. No more sneaking, no more hiding, no more running from Voldemort. We're _free._

I let out a long breath and grinned. "I can actually come forward and say who I actually am!" I said happily. "And that feels great, I can call you my sister and it will be the truth." Harry said, we grinned at each other, and it was great to not have to pretend that we were just friends, but actually twins. The Wizarding World took a while the get over the fact of my true identity, some called me crazy but they all seemed to get over the fact that I was Harry's twin.

* * *

**How'd you think of this ending then guys? I couldn't think of one better!**

**Tell me what you think please! Review!**


	25. Epilogue

**And here is the long-awaited epilogue. Sorry you had to wait for a bit. I've just got back to college and atm that's my number one priority. **

**I don't own anything but Jessica, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin and her many animals!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Nineteen years later.

"I can't believe I actually let you drive a car. Especially after what happened when you were learning." A tall lanky auburn haired man said to his wife, "The crash was not my fault, George, I am a good driver!" his wife said, as they reached a crossing,

"Amy, Elizabeth, hold my hands, Ashley, watch the roads," his wife said to their children, their eldest was walking behind them. "Rhys, hurry up!" George called behind him. Rhys, their eldest son, who constantly wore a cheeky grin, hurried up and pulled his trunk behind him. They reached the trolleys and loaded up the two large trunks with bag packs and cages holding owls.

"Mum, will you help push this with me? It's a lot heavier than I thought it would be." Ashley said, her mum, Jessica helped push the trolley through the crowds. "You're so weak Ashley," Rhys sneered, "Don't be mean Rhys!" Jessica scolded. "No Mum, he's right I'm weak, but I did beat him last week when we arm wrestled and I won." Ashley said she stuck her tongue out at Rhys who scowled.

"Stop fighting you two, don't make me get your mother start yelling, you know what that's like." George laughed. "Sorry Dad." Ashley and Rhys murmured. "Can we go too Mum? And live at the castle with you, Ashley and Rhys?" Amy asked, "Sadly not Amy, you have to live with your dad in the flat above the shop." Jessica said,

"Yeah but we'll miss you and Ashley and Rhys won't we Amy?" Elizabeth asked, "Yes! Mum we'll miss you!" Amy said, "Listen, girls, you'll be coming along in two years," Jessica said, "Goody, I can't wait!" Amy grinned,

"Yeah you two will be like your Uncle Fred and I, you watch it." George said, "Oh don't encourage them! You'd be surprised at how many letters you would have had if I hadn't intervened Rhys and James at the right times. It's lucky I know their tricks already, thanks to you," Jessica said, the family weaved their way through the other people at the station until they got to the wall that was placed between Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"See you on the other side!" Rhys called, he took a running start at the wall. "Come on girls," George said, taking hold of Amy and Elizabeth's hands and ran at the wall too, they also disappeared after Rhys. "Let's go Ashley," Jessica said, together they pushed the trolley towards the wall and ran through the wall.

Jessica watched her daughter's reaction at the train, of course Ashley saw the train last year when they dropped off Rhys, but now Ashley gets to go on the train too. The train was letting off the usual puffs of steam that floated down to the ground. Jessica saw George ahead with the twins, and Rhys was ahead, weaving his trolley through the several students,

"Alright there Rhys?" Rose Weasley asked, she was with her younger brother Hugo, and her parents, Hermione and Ron Weasley, "Yeah, excited are you? Ashley is, won't shut up about it. Is James here yet?" Rhys asked, "Not yet Rhys, where are your Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked, "Right here, well I am. Jess is back there with Ashley," George said, approaching his youngest brother,

"Alright there Ronnie?" George asked, "Oh shut up, George, why's Jess back there?" Ron asked, "Talking to Ashley, about girl stuff…" George muttered. "It was not girl stuff Dad, just normal talk, you just rushed off." Ashley said, arriving next to her Dad. Jessica smiled at her two best friends, and skirted around to hug them both. "You both alright?" She asked,

"Yes, yes, we're both fine, Ron passed his driving test," Hermione said, looking proudly at Ron. "Oooh how nice," Jessica said happily. "Oh look, there's Harry and Ginny," Ron said, Albus was with them pushing a trolley and Lily was skipping along beside them, James was obviously off making havoc somewhere.

"Hi," Albus said, standing near Rose and Ashley, whom were discussing something under their breaths. "Parked all right then? I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner." Ron said, "No I didn't, I had complete faith in you," Hermione said quickly.

"Don't worry Ron, George thought I wasn't going to pass either, did you George?" Jessica asked, turning to face her husband. The Porters of the Hogwarts Express came and took the luggage from the family. "In my defence I thought about the crash!" George said putting his hands up.

"And you know that wasn't my fault," Jessica said, behind Jessica she could hear her brother talking to Ron about Ron Confunding the examiner. "Look whose here," Ron said, looking off into the distance, the adult's heads turned to see the face of Draco Malfoy standing with a young boy who looked a lot like Draco did when he was young. The older Draco looked older, he had aged well.

"So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie, thank God, you inherited your mother's brains." Ron said, "Ron, for heaven's sake." Hermione said, "Stop trying to turn them against each other, it'll be hell in school if they do," Jessica said, "I actually forgot you worked at Hogwarts for a moment then Jess," Ron said shaking his head slightly.

"I know, it will feel weird this year, McGonagall wants to try me as Head of Gryffindor, so I have to stay in the castle. I'm hoping on a couple of weekends I can Apparate to the shop and see my babies!" Jessica said, "Mum, we're not babies!" Amy and Elizabeth protested. "You're my babies!" Jessica said, hugging both girls.

"Hey!" James Potter said, he rushed over to his parents. "Teddy's back there, just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_" James said quickly, not even letting anyone else guess. Of course the adults knew that Teddy had feelings for Victoire, they of course had gone through the same feeling for their partners. James looked at them, expecting some reaction,

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-" James said, "You interrupted them? You are _so _like Ron-" Ginny said, "-And he said he's come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's _snogging _her!" James said quickly. "Oh it would be lovely if they got married, Teddy would really be part of the family!" Lily whispered, Amy and Elizabeth agreed.

"He already comes round dinner about four times a week, if he's not at Jess', why don't we just all get one massive house together huh? Save a lot of traveling. Don't you think he's part of the family already?" Harry said, "Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al, Teddy could have my room." James said, "No. No. That will happen when I want the house demolished, otherwise, you two will have _separate _rooms." Harry said sternly, he looked down at his watch,

"It's almost eleven, you'd all better get on board." Harry said, "Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James, as she hugged him, "Mum! I can't give a Professor love!" James moaned, "But you know Neville," "Outside yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, I can't walk into Herbology and give him love." James moaned,

"What am I then? Am I just Professor Weasley during school term? No Aunty Jessica? Wow that hurts James, that hurts bad," Jessica teased, "It's different with you thought, you're my Aunty, and now you're Head of Gryffindor House! I'll see you all the time there's no need to give you love all the time," James said,

"I'm deprived of your love James, that breaks my heart." Jessica said with a wink. James moaned and turned away from his embarrassing aunt. "Off you go, I'll see you later," Jessica smiled. James turned to Albus, "See you later Al, watch out for those thestrals." James said laughing, he kissed his mum, hugged his dad and rushed off with Rhys beside him. Ashley hugged her Dad tightly,

"I'll miss you Dad," She said, "And I'll miss you too Asha, don't worry, you can send me a Hogwarts toilet! Never got to sending one those home did I?" George asked Ginny, "Yeah, yeah, come on kids, on the train," Ginny laughed, she herded the family onto the train, leaving the adults behind. Amy and Elizabeth joined hands and began waving at their sister and cousins,

"Why are they all _staring_?" Albus asked, he was standing with Rose and Ashley on the train but it was loud enough for Ron to shout, "Don't let it worry, it's me, I'm extremely famous," Ron said, the kids laughed, and then the train moved away from them. Ashley waved at her Mum and Dad, knowing she'd see her Mum in a few hours but it's still sad to wave goodbye to her.

Soon the children will be having their own adventures at Hogwarts, maybe not as dangerous as their parents had been in their day, but still, adventure is beckoning to them.

* * *

**What'd you think then? Good ending? Bad ending?**

**REVIEW IT IS THE LAST ONE FOR A WHILE.**

**I'll update my profile of a date when I'll publish the new First Year.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Author's Note

Competition time for my readers!

I'm thinking of renaming my stories, but I have no idea what to call it.

So this is where you all come into it,

You can have the honour of renaming the series!

Just review this chapter on what you want it to be called and I will pick my favourite three and create a poll for you all to vote on!

Go ahead and tell me! Thanks! :)


End file.
